El Secreto de Inglaterra
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde resistirá Inglaterra las tentativas de Estados Unidos con tal de esconder su secreto?
1. 1st Avenue

**El Secreto de Inglaterra**

_**Summary: **_¿Hasta dónde resistirá Inglaterra las tentativas de Estados Unidos con tal de esconder su secreto?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Las costumbres ridículas son británicas, los personajes son de Himaruya y la histeria... (historia, quise decir historia. Ejem.) es nuestra.

* * *

><p><em>I don't drink coffee I take tea my dear<em>  
><em>I like my toast done on one side<em>  
><em>And you can hear it in my accent when I talk<em>  
><em>I'm an Englishman in New York<em>

**Gordon Matthew Thomas Sumner.**

* * *

><p>Inglaterra abre los ojos como dos huevos fritos, mira a su alrededor y durante un segundo de pánico, no reconoce nada. ¿Dónde demonios está?<p>

Echa un vistazo a la prácticamente oscuridad absoluta que reina en la habitación. Al menos está en una cama, así que este no será uno de sus peores amaneceres. Se aguanta sobre el colchón por pura simpatía, aprisionado entre el borde y el cuerpo de alguien a quien mantiene abrazado para no caerse.

En una mirada más minuciosa, reconoce a mayoría de los muebles, el cuarto y, por supuesto, el cuerpo. Estados Unidos está ocupando completamente todo el resto de la cama absurdamente grande (_king size_, puede medir perfectamente diez pies, así por lo bajo).

Recuerda poco a poco qué pasó ayer.

―_¿Es... Es de verdad? ¿Vas a venir pronto? ¿Cuándo es pronto? ¿Hoy? ¿Mañana? ¿Mando por ti? ¿Quieres el Air Force One? ¿Puedo ir por ti? ―Estados Unidos hablando por teléfono a dos mil palabras por segundo, completamente histérico y sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

―_Eh... ―Inglaterra no puede evitar sonreír también por la excitación, pero se mantiene en un tono calmado y más o menos desinteresado―. Vendré pronto, yes. Hoy... o mañana. Yes, seguramente mañana. No hace falta que mandes a nadie._

―_YEEEEEAAAAAAH! ―el americano grita tan fuerte que el inglés podría haberlo oído en casa sin necesidad de teléfono mientras corre por toda su oficina―. BLOODY AWESOME! ―exclama con su inconfundible accento. El inglés sigue sonriendo... probablemente es la primera vez que sonrie en todo el día._

―_Calma, calma ―pide con sensatez._

―_A... Aunque ―empieza el estadounidense dejando de gritar._

―_¿yes? ―pregunta levantando los ojos del informe que está acabando._

―_Eeehhh... ―piensa unos segundos―. No. No, está bien, está bien. ¿A que hora llegas mañana?_

_Inglaterra frunce el __ceño. Es una mala señal cuando Estados Unidos piensa en algo y luego no lo dice. _

―_¿Qué sucede?_

―_Nada, nada. Es solo... ¿A que hora llegas?_

―_No lo sé, no he mirado los vuelos ―confiesa abriendo la pagina del ordenador―. ¿A qué hora te va bien?_

―_Temprano o tarde ―declara―. Tengo una junta a medio día. ¿Y te importaría llegar a New York?_

―_Ok._

―_Bien, entonces mañana ―sonríe de nuevo―. ¿No quieres que mande un avión?_

―_No, no hace falta. Llamaría demasiado la atención de la prensa ―insiste buscando los vuelos―. Mira, salida a las cinco llegada a las ocho con British airways. ¿Te parece? a las ocho en el Kennedy._

―_¿Hasta laaaaas ochooo? ―se queja infantil. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco._

―_Hay vuelos a cada hora, git, solo dime a que hora te va bien ―protesta._

―_Oh, venga. No me regañes ―sonríe―. Yo solo lo decía por la reservación, ya sabes. Mejor llega a las siete, ¿ok? ¿Qué quieres cenar? Es una... Jajajajaja!... ¿Cita?_

―_Vale, a las sie… ―concede mientras reserva el vuelo y al oír la palabra "cita" se pone nervioso dejando de hablar y equivocandose de casilla en el vuelo que está reservando―. Wh... what?_

―_Italian? Asían? Mexican? French? American? ―enumera Estados Unidos ignorándole._

―_Eh... ―vacila Inglaterra aun nervioso, terminando __de comprar el vuelo._

―_¿Eh? Ese tipo de comida no hay ―bromea el americano―. C'mon, ¿no quieres cenar?_

―_Lo... lo que quieras ―concede casi en un susurro―. Menos McDonald's ―añade con conocimiento de causa. El de las gafas frunce el ceño. _

―_¿Porqué __estás tartamudeando?_

―_¿Eh? ¡No estoy tartamudeando! ―se defiende el británico frunciendo el ceño también―. Es que estoy comprando el vuelo y dice algo raro._

―_¿Qué dice? ―pregunta curioso―. ¿Que las personas con cejas de mas de una pulgada no pueden abordar el avión sin pagar sobrepeso? ―bromea._

―_Git! ―protesta._

―_Jajajajaja! ¿Qué diceee? ―protesta de vuelta, pero pasándola bien―. ¿Que estas muy viejo para abordar?_

―_Pone que la salida es a las ocho ―lee con atención, ignorándole―. ¿Porqué no me __deja elegirlo a las cinco?_

―_Seguro lo estas haciendo mal ―sentencia mientras abre la página de American Airlines._

―_¡No lo estoy haciendo mal! ―protesta orgulloso―. No deben quedar plazas, voy a aceptar a las ocho. Llegaré a las diez y media._

―_¡Nooo! ¡Jooo! ―lloriquea Estados Unidos―. Yo te envió un avión ―alega buscando aun en American Airlines._

―_Ya está, aceptado ―confirma Inglaterra. _

―_¿Porqué no quieres ir a una cita conmigo? ―protesta frunciendo el ceño._

―_¡Es que no me deja pedirlo para antes! ¡Es esta página que está mal! ―se defiende de vuelta echándole las culpas a cualquier cosa random que tenga al abasto―. Da lo mismo llegaré el (fecha de hoy) a las diez y media._

―_Ohhhh... Iggy! That's Awesome! ―Estados Unidos cambia completamente el tono de nuevo, brillándole lo ojos. Mira el reloj―. ¿Entonces vuelas a Washington?_

―_¿A Washington? ―pregunta el inglés sin entender―. No, a New York, tal como has dicho._

―_A las... ¡Iggy! ¡Me vas a hacer correr! ¿Cómo es que no has pedido el vuelo a Washington? ―pregunta aun sonriendo, poniéndose de pie._

―_¿Correr? ―descolocado vuelve a su informe para poder terminarlo hoy y así tenerlo todo listo para mañana, de bastante buen humor―. ¡Tu me has dicho que pidiera a New York!_

―_¡Pero mañana! ―Estados Unidos vuelve a mirar el reloj―. Tengo como ocho horas para acabar aquí e ir a... ¿Qué hora es allá?_

―_Las seis y veintidós ―responde mirando el reloj._

―_¿Ya tienes todo listo? ¿estás en el aeropuerto? IGGY! Es AWESOME!_

―_¿Aeropuerto? ¿de qué hablas? ¡Estoy en Westminster, en el parlamento! ―explica aun sin pillarlo. Que feliz es Inglaterra, parece que él sea el idiota. El americano no entiende nada. _

―_Pues, y ¿a qué hora te vas al aeropuerto? ¡Sales en menos de dos horas!_

―_¿Cómo? ―parpadea c__onfundido mirando la pagina de la reserva que acaba de imprimir._

―_¿Qué... Día es hoy? ―duda el menor un instante buscando un calendario con los ojos._

―_GOD SAVE THE QUEEN! ―grita el inglés entendiendo por fin la confusión con las fechas, mirando el reloj y poniéndose histérico de pronto―. ¡No! ¡No! yo... ¡No! dos horas... ¡Es muy poco tiempo! ¡Ni siquiera he hecho la maleta!_

―_¡Pues ven sin maleta! ¡Tu pasaporte! ¿Está aun en la caja de seguridad del parlamento? ―le pregunta Estados Unidos empezado a se__ntirse excitado por la premura._

―_Yes... yes... ―Inglaterra para de recoger su portatil freneticamente y recordando eso para ir a buscarlo, seguramente si hubiera estado un poco más clamado hubiera pensado en hacer lo más sensato, cancelar el vuelo y volv__er a reservar para mañana._

―_¡Bien! Jajajajaja ¡Voy a New York! Nos vemos allá en un rato ―dice el americano muy emocionado―. Love ya, Old man! ―se despide coglando._

_Inglaterra se queda un rato diciendo "yes... yes..." y dando vueltas de un lado a__ otro mientras se pone colorado y ni siquiera se da cuenta._

Trata de moverse un poco para mirar el reloj. 4:47 a.m.

―_Bloody jet lag_ ―protesta entre dientes en un susurro. Se frota los ojos pero ya no tiene sueño, de hecho ha dormido en el coche, en el avión... en el fondo lleva durmiendo como desde las ocho de la tarde, por muy cansado que estuviera de todo el día agotador (que lo estaba), no hay para tanto.

Bueno, puede que también tenga que ver lo bien que se lo ha pasado antes de ir a dormir. Se sonroja un poco al recordarlo. Ejem, se refiere a… ehm... lo duro que ha sido, claro, él no lo ha disfrutado en absoluto, ¿qué tipo de pervertido piensa que es? se recrimina a sí mismo.

El caso es que si solo si pudiera lograr conseguir un palmo más de colchón para apoyar la espalda entera… Trata de empujar un poco a Estados Unidos y él se mueve un poco en su lugar, extendiendo una mano sobre las regiones vitales de Inglaterra. Está dormido plácidamente.

El británico se sonroja completamente tratando de que levante la mano de ahí y se dé la vuelta. Decide que este año va pedir un pijama para su cumpleaños. De hecho, se propone empezar a usar los que ya tiene. Cuanto antes.

Estados Unidos sonríe en sueños y se acomoda un poco sintiendo a Inglaterra moverse a su lado. Gira sólo un poco, levanta la cara hundiéndola en el pelo de Inglaterra y lo acerca hacia él sin cambiar la locación de la mano.

¡Eh! ¿¡Qué se ha creído este niñato para estar usándole de cojín? ¿¡Cómo ha conseguido quedar _bloody_ perpendicular a la posición adecuada en la cama? ¿¡Por qué no le suelta? ¿y ahora porque le está haciendo cosquillas en el abdomen? Se pregunta el inglés a si mismo poniéndose histérico por momentos.

Trata de mover las manos de nuevo, un brazo lo tiene inmovilizado bajo el peso del estadounidense pero el otro no. Ese, lo lleva hasta sus regiones vitales y trata de entrelazar sus dedos con los del americano para que, para empezar, quite de ahí la mano. Ya veremos como resuelve el otro asunto más adelante… _Bloody hell, _piensa, lo peor de todo es que se está meando.

Estados Unidos hace un movimiento brusco y termina de espaldas a Inglaterra, con sus propias regiones vitales al descubierto y sin ningún pudor, liberándolo de su prisión a excepción de que ha dejado la mano inmóvil, entrelazada con la del inglés, arriba de sus regiones vitales en una posición REALMENTE... surreal.

El británico flipa un segundo y luego se da cuenta de que ha recuperado su brazo que esta ja-ja dormido. Lo mueve para tratar de despertarlo mientras trata de no mirar a florida y vuelve a sonrojarse solo, cuando el americano vuelve a estirarse y mueve una pierna, poniéndola encima de sus piernas.

―_Bloody hell_ ―vuelve a protestar Inglaterra el quejica en un susurro (tampoco quiere despertarlo)―. ¿Estás durmiendo o estás bailando, _you brat_? ―le pregunta con sarcasmo de manera retórica mientras sube la mano con los dedos entrelazados a la altura de su estómago. Como respuesta, el estadounidense se da la media vuelta y vuelve a abrazarlo.

Una vez el inglés consigue calmarse por fin, decide aprovechar la situación y se dedica a observar a Estados Unidos con ternura, sin esconder lo que siente.

Míralo, si hasta parece un buen chico, piensa para sí mismo mientras sonríe y le acaricia el pelo... Considera añadir "tranquilo" a su descripción, pero luego se recuerda a si mismo que está cambiado de postura como cada tres segundos y se pregunta muy seriamente como consigue descansar de esta forma. Seguramente tiene que ver con el azúcar, concluye, demasiada energía, tiene que gastarla incluso mientras duerme...

―_I… I…_ ―balbucea pensando en cómo puede costarle tanto decírselo incluso sabiendo que está dormido― _I… oh, well, you know… I don't hate you… _―empieza desinteresadamente y luego frunce el ceño, recriminándose a sí mismo. Carraspea sonrojándose (sí, otra vez)―. _I… maybe I… love you… a little._

Estados Unidos sonríe entre sueños de nuevo y lo abraza más fuerte, poniendo ahora su mano en el culo de Inglaterra, quien aprieta las piernas y tensa la espalda, sonrojándose como por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos.

―_Bloody hell!_ ―protesta de nuevo, moviéndose y tratando de apartarlo para poder levantarse, el americano abre los ojos un poco y se da la media vuelta, soltándolo.

―Anda ―se sorprende de que haya sido tan fácil―. Menos mal... ―concluye mientras se levanta para irse al baño por que lleva meándose como veinte minutos... y encima todo ese toqueteo pues... aun peor.

―¿A dónde vas? ―le pregunta Estados Unidos en cuanto pone un solo pie en el suelo.

―_Shhhh_ duerme, aún es muy pronto ―responde en un susurro para calmarlo. Si le hubiera respondido que va al baño, le hubiera dejado en paz... pero como no le ha dicho a que, Estados Unidos se da la vuelta y levanta la cabeza de la cama, mirándolo.

―¿A dónde vas? ¡No te vayas! ―pide intentando enfocarlo, con voz más ronca que de costumbre.

―No me voy, duérmete ―insiste con voz suave―. Es solo que no puedo dormir ―explica y el estadounidense se sienta en la cama y se frota los ojos―. America, son las cinco de la mañana, duérmete _please_ ―medio suplica medio ordena entrando en el baño.

Cierra la puerta y enciende la luz y mientras hace lo propio, piensa en cómo va a conseguir encontrar unos calzoncillos en su maleta sin encender la luz del cuarto. Y luego se pregunta más bien cómo va a encontrar su maleta... sonrojándose y sonriendo como un bobo al recordar lo que estaban haciendo la última vez que la vio ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿la entraron? ¿se quedó en el ascensor?

Cuando acaba, apaga la luz antes de abrir la puerta esperando encontrarlo de nuevo dormido y al tener esa imagen mental se le ocurre que quizás... muy remotamente y solo si está realmente dormido, podría darle un beso antes de ir a buscar algo comestible, su maleta y su libro... no precisamente en ese orden, para tener algo que hacer hasta la hora de levantarse. Abre la puerta.

Estados Unidos se sienta en la cama, se estira y bosteza. A tientas, busca a Texas en la mesita de noche y, aun con la luz apagada, empieza a buscar en el clóset unos bóxers limpios, pants, tenis y su playera de correr. Se enfunda los boxers, pants y playera y se sienta en la cama a ponerse los tenis cuando Inglaterra abre la puerta del baño.

El británico saca la cabeza del baño y levanta las cejas sin acaba de salir de la puerta.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿sabes qué hora es? ―buenos días a ti también, Inglaterra el gruñón.

―_Hello_ ―le dice Estados Unidos desde la cama mientras se amarra las agujetas.

―_He... hello_ ―responde escondiéndose en la puerta, aún más incómodo, porque el americano ya está vestido y él no. _¡Bloody hell!, _piensa, se ha quedado sin… bueno, claro que no es que él quisiera realmente… porque no quería, trata de convencerse a sí mismo. Pero quizás un beso hubiera sido un bonito detalle para con el niño. Eso es. Para que se callara, claro. Porque podía ser un auténtico pelmazo si se lo proponía y empezaría a suplicarle y suplicarle una y otra vez… ejem… sí, seguro eso haría el americano, era testarudo y obstinado cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no paraba hasta conseguirlo, así que le daría la lata. No sabía cómo porque ni siquiera sabía de sus intenciones, pero seguro se ponía pesado con _algo_.

―'_Morning_... te has levantado temprano. Creo que nunca te había visto despierto a esta hora ―le dice sonriente―. Vamos a correr ―le invita.

―Es por el _jet lag, bloody_ lunático. ¡Claro que no! hace... ¡debemos estar como a treinta grados! ―sigue en su tono de protesta.

―Puede no ser a correr. Sólo a caminar si estás muy viejo para eso ―agrega―. Nah. Ya he checado, hoy hace calor. Hay treinta y tres grados ―le dice sonriente―. _C'mon! _vamos ―se pone de pie frente a él―. ¿Has visto el Central Park nevado? El amanecer es _awesome! c'mon, c'mon..._

―Estás loco. ¡Y más vale que te pongas una chaqueta! ―le riñe.

Estados Unidos se acerca más a la puerta del baño, curioso al notar que Inglaterra solo tiene la cabeza de fuera. El británico se mete más adentro, sonrojándose un poco.

―Ni... ni siquiera tengo ropa adecuada para correr... ―se escusa. Ni siquiera sé si me acordaría de como correr, añade para si mismo pensando en cuando fue la última vez que hizo algo de ejercicio de manera voluntaria, no solo por el estrés de ir de un lado a otro. El americano lo mira por encima de las gafas.

―Eres un anciano venerable ―le dice sonriente mientras se mete al baño, sin ningún tipo de pudor por el pobrecito del inglés. Este sale de ahí corriendo, parándose del otro lado de la puerta con el ceño fruncido, sacando solo la cabeza, de nuevo.

―Y tu un mocoso hiperactivo y demente ―se devuelve. El más joven se agacha al lavabo y se lava rápidamente los dientes, sonriendo al espejo y riendo de lo que le está diciendo. Inglaterra lo fulmina escondiendo bastante mal una media sonrisa y luego se da la vuelta metiéndose de nuevo en la cama, tapándose hasta las orejas.

Estados Unidos sale con paso decidido del cuarto sin decir nada de nada y pica el elevador. Después de unos segundos se abre la puerta, saca la maleta de Inglaterra de ahí y vuelve con ella al cuarto, poniéndola encima de una silla y riéndose al ver al británico metido en la cama.

―Ayer ya no la sacamos ―le dice casual y luego va a sentarse en la orilla de la cama junto a él. El inglés lo mira con las sabanas hasta la nariz, haciéndose una bolita y sonrojándose un poco al recordar por qué no la sacaron, pero con el ceño fruncido.

El americano se recarga en la cama poniendo una mano al otro lado de Inglaterra y tira un poco de las sábanas para verle la cara.

―G_it!_ ―protesta tratando de cubrirse de nuevo, pensando que pretende destaparle más. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

―¿Se puede saber qué haces? Sólo intento preguntarte qué quieres de desayuno ―le aclara en un tono algo ofendido, sin estarlo realmente. Inglaterra sigue medio escondido un poco más, pero ahora esta sonriendo bajo las sabanas... luego se cubre toda la cabeza pensando "pues a ti, por ejemplo" y se sonroja él solo.

―¿Té y pastelitos? ―pregunta.

―Té... y... pastelitos ―repite Estados Unidos lentamente, pensando que es como el desayuno más... absurdo y ridículo que se le pudo ocurrir―. Eso hay en... _Starbucks_, ¿verdad?

―_Yes_ ―responde desde debajo de las sabanas y luego le apoya el pie en la cadera al americano, haciendo presión para que se largue―. ¡Y por la reina, llévate una _bloody_ chaqueta! ―repite, por si acaso. Estados Unidos se acerca y le da un beso en la cabeza y luego jala un poco la sábana intentando darle un beso en la boca, pero el británico sigue mal pensando de sus intenciones, así que forcejea un poco.

―_God._.. vale, no te doy beso de despedida ―se rinde levantándose. Inglaterra se arrepiente un segundo, bajando un poco la sabana hasta la nariz para mirarlo y acto seguido frunce el ceño sonrojándose.

―¡Jum! como si lo quisiera ―protesta dándose la vuelta y seguramente, como tiene mala suerte, tira demasiado de la manta para seguir cubriéndose y le queda el culo y la espalda medio al aire sin que lo note, mientras anota mentalmente que ya van dos.

Estados Unidos sale por la puerta y no más de tres segundos después vuelve corriendo y brinca en la cama.

―¡QUIERO MI BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

―¿Qué haces? ¡Demente! ―protesta el británico que vuelve a quedar con la espalda contra el colchón, del susto.

―_KISS ME! KISS ME! _―le dice haciéndole cosquillas.

―_Stop! STOP! _―sigue quejándose, tratando de agarrarle las manos, pero sin poder evitar sonreír un poco. Aun así, él americano sigue haciéndole cosquillas.

―¡Iggy! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No puedes detenerme! ―le dice empezando a morirse él de la risa y a perder la fuerza―. ¡Quiero mi beso! ¡Quiero mi besooooo! _kiss me kiss me kiss meeeeee_ ―sigue diciéndole mientras lo aprisiona un poco con las cobijas.

Inglaterra, por algún motivo que no vamos a pararnos a analizar por que también necesita un pequeño respiro de tanto en tanto o algo parecido, quien sabe... frunce el ceño a la vez que sonríe desafiante, se incorpora un poco como puede, le pone las manos en las mandíbulas y (puedo asegurarlo aquí y ahora) sin pensar en absoluto, hace lo que le piden.

Estados Unidos flipa un poco y deja de hacerle cosquillas. Sonríe en el beso y si el americano se siente feliz, en algún momento... es este. Probablemente vaya a ser uno de los días de principio de marzo más calurosos de todos los tiempos. Cuando el inglés se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, se sonroja incómodo, le suelta, se da la vuelta y se vuelve a tapar con las sabanas.

―_Bloody git! _―protesta recurriendo a la violencia, que es la manera en la que reacciona cuando no sabe como hacerlo. Estados Unidos se ríe y, dándole un beso en la cabeza, se levanta de la cama.

―_Love ya! _―le dice antes de salir hacia el pasillo, cuando un cojín de la cama se estrella contra la puerta, por que a Inglaterra le gusta tirar cosas por ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de términos:<strong>

**King Size:** La talla del Rey, suele referirse a la medida más grande de cualquier producto. Solo esperemos que el rey nunca necesite usar supositorios.

**Diez pies: **Vienen siendo unos tres metros en el resto del mundo. Ahora, por favor, un aplauso para el sencillísimo sistema métrico inglés y la manera en la que estos consiguen ignorar OLÍMPICAMENTE el sistema métrico Internacional.

**Air Force One: **El avión que utiliza el Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

**Yeah, yes: **Sí _asentimiento es y con esto vuelve el do, do, do, do_

**Bloody**: Puñetero, maldito. Una buena descripción del universo según Inglaterra. Adjetivo usado para... básicamente todo.

**Awesome: **En su origen era un sinónimo de "genial", "asombroso", "alucinante", "increíble" y demás de variantes… a estas alturas y con el abuso que le dan gente como Estados Unidos o Prusia, se usa para describir prácticamente cualquier cosa.

**New York: **The city. Nueva York. La más poblada de Estados Unidos. Sarah Jessica Parker certifica que es un buen lugar dónde tener sexo.

**British Airways: **Compañía aérea del Reino Unido.

**Kennedy: **El más grande de los Aeropuertos de Nueva York.

**Git: **Idiota.

**What: **Qué.

**Italian, Asian, Mexican, French, American: **Italiana, asiática, mexicana, francesa, americana... diferentes tipos de comida.

**C'mon: **Venga.

**McDonald's: **Rojo y amarillo, uno de los principales culpables de la obesidad en el mundo. Se dice que usan ratas para hacer su comida. Ahora les han dado un premio con faltas de ortografía. (Da igual cuantas veces intenten convencernos de la Q es Quality, aquí Calidad se escribe con C)

**Pulgada: **Unos dos centímetros y medio. Siguen las ovaciones por el sistema métrico.

**Amreican Airlines:** Compañía aérea de Estados Unidos.

**Iggy: **Nombre ridículo con el que Estados Unidos llama a Inglaterra, a excepción de cuando está verdaderamente enojado.

**Washington: **Las regiones vitales de Estados Unidos... si no fuera por que todos los chistes son con Florida debido a su sugerente forma.

**Westminster: **Uno de los barrios céntricos de Londres, dónde se encuentra el Parlamento.

**God save the queen:**Otra muletilla, (Dios salve a la reina, literalmente) esta vez más que para mostrar enojo es para mostrar sorpresa o admiración. También es el título del himno nacional de Inglaterra... ligera obsesión patriótica que tiene el pobre.

**Love ya: **Te quiero.

**Old man:** Hombre viejo, viejito.

**Jet lag: **El desajuste horario debido a los vuelos de larga duración y los cambios de huso horario.

**Bloody hell: **Seguramente lo más parecido a una muletilla verbal, casi como cuando China dice "aru~" cuando Italia dice "Vee~" o como algunos creen que Rusia dice "da~" Posible traducción: Maldita sea.

**Brat: **Mocoso.

**I… Oh, well, you know… I don't hate you:** Yo... Oh, bueno, ya sabes... Yo no te odio.

**I… maybe I… Love you… a little: **Yo... Quizás yo... te quiero... un poquito.

**Please: **Por favor

**Hello: **Hola

'**morning: **Buenos días

**Treinta grados:** Farenheit, of course. Aproximadamente entre uno y dos grados bajo cero. De nuevo, un aplauso por el sistema de medidas británico.

**Central Park: **El parque más grande de Nueva York. Suele ser el lugar donde aterrizan los extraterrestres cuando vienen a la tierra.

**Starbucks: **Cadena de cafeterías insultantemente cara, pero mola por los sillones...

**God: **Dios.

**Kiss me: **Bésame.

**Stop: **Detente.

* * *

><p>Los reviews calman a Inglaterra... contribuye con tu granito de arena a evitarle un ataque cardíaco.<p> 


	2. 2nd Avenue

_New York, New York._  
><em>I want to wake up in a city<em>  
><em>That never sleeps<em>  
><em>And find I'm a number One<em>  
><em>Top of the list<em>  
><em>King of the hill<em>  
><em>A number One.<em>

**Francis Albert Sinatra**

* * *

><p>Inglaterra sigue bajo las mantas, inmóvil. Cuando puede contar hasta cien sin oír absolutamente ningún ruido es cuando sabe que está solo.<p>

Con contar hasta cinco ya habría sido prueba suficiente, es decir, ¿Estados Unidos quedándose quieto por más de tres segundos? venga, si no lo lograba ni durmiendo... pero quiere darle un poco del beneficio de la duda. Aun así, saca la cabeza de bajo de la sábana con cuidado observando a la puerta y luego alrededor.

Se incorpora y se levanta de la cama mirando el reloj de nuevo... las cinco y media de la mañana. _Bloody hell,_ esta hora es un crimen... de hecho, debería estar prohibida. Aun así, como no tiene más sueño por el _jet lag_, se va a su maleta, preguntándose que va a ser lo que encuentre abierto el americano para comprar el desayuno... y le ha pedido pastelitos, ¿verdad? ¿¡cómo puede ser tan idiota? reza para que al menos no sean de colores fluorescentes.

Abre la maleta y se da cuenta de que toda la ropa esta desordenada y puesta de cualquier manera. Recuerda la forma en que la hizo.

_Inglaterra se queda un rato diciendo "yes... yes..." al teléfono cuando Estados Unidos ya ha colgado, dando vueltas de un lado a otro._

_Recoge todo cuanto esta a su abasto de forma más o menos indiscriminada y apresurada y sale corriendo a por el Rolls Royce en el aparcamiento del parlamento para ir a casa lo más rápido posible... una vez en el coche es cuando cae en la cuenta ¿Porqué no ha cancelado el vuelo y ha vuelto a reservar? _

_Una vez en casa aparca con cuidado al lado del Bentley. Deja los coches guardados para que les pase nada en su ausencia y sale corriendo a su habitación._

_Saca la maleta y, por suerte para todos (después de todo, se trata de Inglaterra, que sufre síndrome de Diógenes agudo... para él viajar "ligero" es cualquier cosa que sea menos de cincuenta kilos de equipaje), no tiene tiempo para hacerla como es debido, así que simplemente vacía dos cajones y un estante del armario sin mirar que ropa se está llevando... (ni siquiera se ha preguntando a si mismo cuantos días piensa pasar fuera)._

_Cierra la bolsa y baja. Termina de bajar las persianas y dejarlo todo cerrado. Sale de la casa y cierra con llave._

_Busca un taxi corriendo con su maleta y después de tooooodo un largo proceso de "fiesta aeroportuaria" no os perdáis la pista de obstáculos (esquivando a otros pasajeros y maletas), la búsqueda de la puerta y la carrera en la cinta entre los juegos más divertidos y habituales, cuando por fin consigue llegar al avión a su asiento y estar acomodado como es debido._

_Suspira tranquilo al comprobar que guardó adecuadamente todos los borradores de los textos que tiene empezados en el ordenador para poder escribir y que además se llevó un libro suficientemente grande, cuando suena el teléfono lo saca para mirar el número._

_Sonríe de buen humor al ver la foto de Estados Unidos de pequeño y descuelga. _

―_Hello?_

―_Heeeey! ¿Ya estas en el avión? ―pregunta contento._

―_Of course ―responde en tono de suficiencia._

―_¿E... En serio? ―vacila el americano algo descolocado._

―_Pues sí, soy inglés. Los ingleses no llegamos tarde. Nunca. Por definición ―explica muy s__eguro._

―_Yo... Yo pensé que cambiarías el vuelo ―confiesa incrédulo―. Pensé que me hablarías al final para decirme que en realidad no saldrías hasta mañana._

_Inglaterra se queda callado y se sonroja, incomodo por haberse dejado llevar por la excitación y l__as ganas de ir en vez de por la sensatez. Avergonzándose un poco de que hasta el menor, que normalmente es el primero en dejarse llevar por sus instintos sin siquiera pensar, se haya dado cuenta y se lo haya puesto de manifiesto. Pensando en lo muy evidente que resulta lo que siente en realidad._

―_Yo... eh... i... iba a hacerlo. Sin duda. Pero... pero pensé que... era una falta de tacto por mi parte si tu ya te habías organizado y... las tasas de cancelación y además... ―empieza a e__xcusarse vacilando, un poco demasiado tarde, sin saber muy bien que decir._

―_Naaaah, no es verdad. JAJAJAJA! ―Estados Unidos cambia completamente el tono de voz dando a __entender que solo estaba molestándole―. ¡Ya estoy en New york!_

―_You git ―protesta por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño._

―_Puedo apostar que te has sonrojado ―explica riendo._

―_Jum! ―suelta sonrojándose un poco más aun con el ceño fruncido._

―_Jajajajaja! ―se burla relajado―. ¿Ya vas a despegar?_

―_Yes! ―dice sin siquiera comprobarlo, esperando poder quitárselo de encima con eso―. Además tengo que hacer aun unas cuantas llamadas ―explica pensando en el primer ministro, en acabar los informes que ha dejado a medias y un montón de cosas más._

―_¿Ya te pidieron que__ apagaras el teléfono? ―pregunta un poco agobiado._

―_No tardarán ―asegura mirando a ver si ve a la azafat__a, que de hecho, aun no se lo dice._

―_¡PUES APÁGALO! PUEDE CAERSE EL AVIÓN Y TU MORIR Y... ADIÓS ―Estados Unidos cuelga._

_Inglaterra levanta las cejas mirando el teléfono incrédulo y luego suelta una risita mientras se descarga el correo para poderlo abrir__ sin conexión a Internet. Cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono descuelga sin siquiera mirar._

―_¿Qu__é no que me iba a morir y no sé qué más? ―pregunta con burla._

―_¿¡POR QU__É NO LO HAS APAGADO AÚN? ― le grita Estados Unidos histérico._

―_Cálmate, cálmate, estaba acabando de bajar unos correos al ordenador, ahora lo apago ―se ríe._

―_Hablo en serio ―advierte el americano y luego cuelga. Diez segundos después el teléfono de Inglaterra vuelve a sonar. Él pone los ojos en blanco y descuelga de nuevo sin mirar._

―_Si no dejas de llamarme no puedo apagarlo._

―_¡APÁGALOOOO! ―responde el estadounidense algo apanicado―. Yo... El avión... ¡Jo! ¡Apágaloooooo! ―añade y luego cuelga otra vez._

_Inglaterra está disfrutando de forma un poco cruel de poner histérico a s__u ex-colonia, para variar. Luego se siente mal y finalmente apaga el teléfono. _

De hecho, recordando todo eso, agradece que al menos haya ropa en la maleta... aun así frunce el ceño, va a tener que plancharla... al menos un par de camisas y unos pantalones.

Estados Unidos sale a la calle y siente el frío en las manos y en la cara. Tiembla un poco mientras se sopla en las manos para calentárselas, saca sus guantes de las bolsas de la chamarra ligera y se maldice un poco por no haberse llevado una chamarrita mas gruesa. Hombre, si tiene varias para correr en Nueva York, con lo que le gusta ir a Central Park a correr. Sonríe contento por la noche anterior, por haberle tomado el pelo al inglés, por haber tenido sexo _AWESOME_ en el pasillo... y en el piso... y en la cama. Se ríe solo y empieza a correr, poniendo en ceros el cronómetro.

Inglaterra empieza a elegir las prendas. Una camiseta interior, unos calzoncillos, un par de calcetines, _blooody hell,_ solo se ha traído UNOS calcetines... va a tener que comprar calcetines. Una camisa, una corbata...

―¿Por qué hay como dieciocho corbatas y solo unos calcetines? esto es tan estúpido ―se queja solo.

Un jersey de lana, unos... se detiene.

Vacía la maleta entera buscando, incluidos los bolsillos.

―Nah, no puede ser ―se ríe nervioso. Alguien tiene que estar tomándole el pelo, esto no puede estar pasando.

Vuelve a ponerlo todo y a sacarlo de nuevo.

No.

Simplemente: No.

No es posible que no haya traído NINGUNOS pantalones limpios, es decir, no es posible que haya sido tan idiota de meter en la maleta los _Kilts_ y no los pantalones... ¡Por la reina! ¡Que están a treinta grados! ¡Que está nevando!

Sale corriendo al comedor a buscar los que llevaba ayer. Tienen que estar por ahí, en algún lado. Seguro puede volver a ponérselos e ir hoy a comprarse unos cuantos más... (y calcetines, tiene que comprar calcetines)

Después de correr unos diez minutos, Estados Unidos se detiene y se toma el pulso, midiéndolo contra el cronómetro. Buff... le duelen los pulmones y tiene frío, debió traerse la chamarra. Y todavía no son las seis, así que el _Starbucks_, por más Nueva York que sea, está cerrado.

―Ereselhéroeereselheroe ―se dice a si mismo pensando que seguramente hace menos de los treinta y tres grados que decía el _Weather Channel,_ no importa lo contento que se sienta... o quizás si son treinta y tres grados y hace tiempo que no corre en Nueva York. A decir verdad le duelen un poquillo las piernas, quizás del esfuerzo de anoche (sonríe como idiota). ¡JA! ¡El jodido frío no puede ganarle a él! Se echa a correr de nuevo.

Los pantalones de ayer están sucios. No, no "sucios" SUCIOS. Hasta el guarro de Francia los consideraría sucios, por que cierto idiota impaciente no pudo dejar que se los quitara como es debido y...

―_BOLLOCKS! _―protesta Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos corre quince minutos más hasta llegar al lago y le da dos vueltas. Por más _dry fit_ que sea la chamarra que trae puesta, está empezando a sentir que el sudor no se está evaporando como debería, sino se está congelando un poco, dándole más frío... mira el reloj, faltan cinco para que abran el _Starbucks_.

Sonríe y se apuesta a si mismo que no será capaz de llegar al _Starbucks_ antes de que sean las seis. Echa a correr como loco hasta la orilla del parque, dando grandes zancadas y sintiendo como el pelo... TODO el pelo, incluido _Nantucket_, se le está congelando. Aprieta los ojos.

Inglaterra sigue dando vueltas con los pantalones en las manos. Obviamente puede echarlos para lavar, secarlos, plancharlos y todo el _bloody_ proceso, pero no puede hacerlo CADA DÍA. Además, eso le llevará un par de horas y seguro no quiere seguir por ahí en paños menores para cuando vuelva el pirado.

Lleva los pantalones a la lavadora igualmente, tratando de decidir que jabón usar. Son de lana, es ropa delicada y los jabones parecen haber sido elegidos como los paquetes de cereales, es decir como más colores brillantes tiene el envoltorio y más estúpido es el nombre, mejor.

Elije un paquete naranja al azar y luego se detiene pensando en por que está poniendo una lavadora completamente desnudo y muerto de frío.

Estados Unidos llega corriendo a la cuadra del _Starbucks_ y baja la velocidad, pensando que quizás si alguien le disparara en este momento, una capa de hielo protectora impediría que la bala llegara a su corazón, como si fuera un chaleco antibalas.

Hace la imagen mental, como de película, en la cual un maleante le dispara a... una viejita desprevenida que... salió a pasear a treinta y tres grados Fahrenheit a la calle, mientras él, con su SUPERVELOCIDAD se pone entre la bala y la mujer, impidiendo que la bala los lastimara a ambos.

Sonriendo, disfrutando el momento e imaginando los aplausos de todos los transeúntes (no hay NI UNO) que lo alaban por sus dotes de héroe, pone la mano en el pomo de la puerta del _Starbucks_ y empuja, encontrando total resistencia.

Inglaterra deja los pantalones en la lavadora sin ponerla en marcha y se vuelve a la habitación muerto de frío, se ducha y se viste... con uno de los kilts, por supuesto de la manera tradicional, mientras sigue pensando en como puede haber sido tan sumamente estúpido.

Los calcetines azules de rombos, el kilt verde y rojo, el jersey marrón... por la reina, como haga movimientos bruscos alguien va a resultar herido. Ni siquiera él puede ser tan hortera (y está hablando el señor de los rombos).

Elije otro jersey, por suerte para el resto de los personajes, uno azul al menos... y el kilt verde y azul... solo tiene unos calcetines, así que ellos mandan.

Se cambia de ropa y recoge de nuevo dentro de la maleta todo lo que ha sacado y no le va a hacer falta. Calzoncillos incluidos, se recuerda a si mismo sonrojándose un poco. Pero si Estados Unidos no lo descubre no tiene por qué pasar nada.

―_Fuck_ ―protesta Estados Unidos jalando la puerta de nuevo y quitando la mano rápidamente. ¡Ni siquiera ha amanecido! Frunce el ceño y se asoma a ver lo que pasa adentro, esta oscuro.

―_What the hell! _―mira los horarios―. Aquí dice que de lunes a viernes abren de las seis a las veintitrés... y sábados y dom... ―se detiene―. ¡Hoy es domingo! ―brinca un poco en su lugar maldiciéndose a si mismo―. _Shit!_ ―algo histérico y deprimido por que no hay _muffins_, y ligeramente congelado (por no decir muy, muy congelado), empieza a trotar de nuevo a casa.

Lo bueno de llevar jersey es que la camisa no necesita plancharse, se dice Inglaterra a si mismo con una sonrisa de "yo soy el más listo". Recoge los calcetines de ayer y se vuelve a la lavadora.

Después de un par de minutos peleándose con ella, ya que parece necesitar que el usuario posea conocimientos de aeronáutica de la cantidad de botoncitos, ruedecillas y lucecitas que tiene, está más o menos seguro de que se ha puesto en marcha... de hecho, puede asegurar que está echando agua... por desgracia, eso es lo único que puede asegurar a ciencia cierta.

Estados Unidos corre hacia la casa y cuando está parado exactamente afuera se acuerda de que quizás no todo está perdido... quizás puede comprar algo aun cuando no sea de _Starbucks_. Ligeramente congelado, sonríe y echa a correr rápidamente hacia la esquina y da vuelta a la izquierda.

Inglaterra, mientras espera a que la lavadora funcione, decide que tiene hambre. Se va a la cocina a buscar algo en los estantes y solo encuentra golosinas, chocolatinas y porquerías (Ni queramos saber que clase de comida es la que el INGLÉS considera porquería). Decide que es el momento de que el americano se alimente mejor y elige una bolsa grande de basura y empieza a tirar todo lo que según él es malo.

Luego decide que tiene que hacer desaparecer la prueba del delito cuanto antes, no tirándolo a la basura, si no bajando a la calle directamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de términos:<strong>

**Rolls Royce:** Lo que hace Inglaterra cuando le da por VACILAR.

**Bentley:** Marca de coches ingleses, la gama baja de Rolls Royce actualmente perteneciente al grupo Volkswagen.

**Síndrome de Diógenes: **es un trastorno del comportamiento real que no debería tratarse con frivolidad, que consiste en el aislamiento personal y la acumulación exagerada de cosas. Cualquiera que haya estado en el Museo británico sabe que esto es completamente en serio.

**Kilt: **También conocido como "Falda escocesa" para el resto del mundo. Lo más importante al respecto es que tradicionalmente se viste sin nada debajo. NADA. Seguro Inglaterra termina contándonos a todos cualquier otra cosa que necesitemos saber al respecto de los kilts a lo largo de la historia.

**Bollocks: **Literalmente "testículos" pero es una expresión de frustración parecida a "shit" o "fuck"**.**

**Weather Channel: **el canal del clima.

**Dry fit:** es el nombre de una tecnología textil impuesta por Nike con la que se ha innovado y marcado una revolución en el ámbito deportivo, por sus características hidrófugas.

**Nantucket: **Cuando pensábamos que Hetalia ya no podía ser más estúpido descubrimos que ciertos atributos físicos de algunos personajes tienen nombre.

**Fuck: **Palabra usada para demostrar todo tipo de estados de animo de Estados Unidos. Alegría, tristeza, frustración, entusiasmo, ira, depresión, excitación... hambre...

**The hell:** (El infiero) Del demonio. Cuándo algo no es "Bloody", "puñetero" puede ser "of the hell" "del demonio". Incluso puede ser las dos cosas. Por ejemplo: "Bloody wine bastard of the hell".

**Shit:** caca.

**Muffins:** La manera en que los modernos (y los anglosajones) llaman a las magdalenas.

* * *

><p>Los reviews ponen de buen humor a Estados Unidos y cuando está de buen humor, hay menos explosiones... (o más)<p> 


	3. 3rd Avenue

_I don´t like cities, but I like new york_  
><em>Other places make me feel like a dork<em>  
><em>Los Angeles is for people who sleep<em>  
><em>Paris and London baby you can keep<em>

**Madonna Louise Veronica Ciccone**

* * *

><p><em>Luego decide que tiene que hacer desaparecer la prueba del delito cuanto antes, no tirándolo a la basura, si no bajando a la calle directamente.<em>

* * *

><p>Mira el ascensor con recelo, ¿y si luego no se acuerda de cómo...? Es decir, es uno de <em>esos<em> ascensores, lo comprobó ayer al subir.

_El americano hace los ojos en blanco y se sube al elevador. Luego saca una llave metiéndola en una ranura, se quita los lentes para poner su ojo derecho en una mirilla para que se lo escaneen, coloca su huella digital en una lector, toma una lanceta, se pica un dedo con ella colocando una gotita de sangre en una placa y finalmente se vuelve Inglaterra._

―_¿Me prestas tu pasaporte, please? ―le pregunta. El británico levanta una ceja y lo busca en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo, tendiéndoselo._

―_Bien. Creo que no conoces este sistema nuevo, ¿o sí? ―continua, mirándole y tratando de recordar si ha venido o no a esta casa antes. Pasa el pasaporte por un lector―. Pon tus huellas aquí, please ―pide señalándole la placa. Él lo mira incrédulo, pero hace lo que le pide._

―_Bien, ahora acércate aquí ―le señala la mirilla del escáner y toma una lanceta y la mano de Inglaterra._

―¡_Por la reina! que te gusta jugar a los espías ―protesta mientras Estados Unidos le pincha el dedo. El muy quejica... aunque no lo admitirá, le encanta. A él no le dejan tener todo eso y por su sangre corre la sangre de James Bond._

―_No es jugar a los espías, es sólo por seguridad ―aclara como si tal cosa._

―_Of course. Supongo que lo más duro fue renunciar a las ventanas ―comenta sarcástico. El americano pone la sangre en una plaquita nueva, que se ha cambiado robotizadamente en cuanto él puso la suya. _

―_¿Las... ventanas? ―le pregunta con el ceño fruncido mientras pica una clave y las puertas del elevador empiezan a cerrarse lentamente._

―_Pues una obertura al exterior... ―empieza el inglés deduciéndolas como el punto más débil de una fortaleza infranqueable. Se detiene mirando a Estados Unidos. Recuerda con quien está hablando y decide que no quiere que se muera por falta de luz solar si le hace notar lo evidente―. Da igual, era un chiste._

―_Ahora viene lo complicado ―dice ignorando eso último, sin entender el chiste. En cuanto la puerta termina de cerrarse, una voz robotizada le pide que introduzca una nueva clave de acceso para mover el elevador. Antes de ponerla se gira hacia él―. Quítate los pantalones ―le ordena llevándose las manos al cinturón._

―_So... sorry? ―vacila Inglaterra flipando. Mientras el otro se encoge de hombros y empieza a desabrocharse los pantalones._

―_Es necesaria una revisión completa ―explica bajándoselos él y mirando al mayor. _

―_¿No seria mejor unos de esos arcos que...? ―empieza, todavía paralizado. ¿Se había sonrojado? si no lo había hecho es que se le ha olvidado, pero lo hace._

―_Vengaaaaa... ―pide el menor, serio. Le acerca la mano a su cinturón y empieza a jalar de él. Inglaterra trata de detener las manos de Estados Unidos, cada vez más nervioso. _

―_Esto es... es demasiado ―sentencia. El otro hace los ojos en blanco, impaciente._

―_England ―le dice serio de nuevo―. Please ―pide y se lleva las manos al resorte de sus propios calzones y se mete los pulgares de cada lado. Antes de bajárselos, mira a al mayor como arreándole, quien termina contra la pared... seguramente tratando de fundirse con ella. Oh, sí, y cerrando los ojos tratando de no mirarle._

―_¿Vas a hacerlo o no? ―le pregunta serio, mirando el tecladillo._

―_Of course not, bloody git! ―protesta, el americano suspira fastidiado._

―_De verdad, Engalnd. Yo no sé que es lo que te parece tan grave. En serio, sera algo rápido, ¡te lo prometo! ―lo mira con ojos suplicantes―. Please, no quiero ir a un hotel. Tengo algo nuevo ahí arriba que quiero enseñarte y... c'mon, pleaseeee._

―_Es que es una exageración ―trata de defenderse abriendo un ojo y luego volviendo a cerrarlo―. Te prometo que soy yo, ¿ok?_

_Estados Unidos le vuelve a tomar del cinturón para abrirselo._

―_Ya hemos ingresado tu sangre. Si ahora no lo haces pensarán que eres un talibán que quiere invadirme y... van a traer todo un equipo SWAT, y probablemente terminemos muertos los dos ―explica desabrochando el cinturón―. No hay otra opción, ¡bájatelos!_

_El británico abre los ojos al sentir lo que hace el menor con su cinturón, llevando de nuevo sus manos para detenerle cuando ya esta desabrochado._

―_¡Es una estupidez! ¡ya he puesto mi sangre! ya pueden saber cuales son o no mis intenciones de... ―se queda callado por el doble sentido. Estados Unidos le ignora desabrochando el botón del pantalón y bajando el cierre, aun serio._

―_Bloody hell! ¡yo colonicé una vez este territorio! ¡ya deberían saberlo sin necesidad de todo esto! ―sigue protestando aun agarrándole las manos y dando un saltito al sentirlas dentro de los pantalones, demasiado cerca. Oh, y cada vez más colorado._

_El estadounidense, serio aún, suelta sus pantalones, que caen al suelo ¿sabes? por la gravedad._

―_Bloody hell! ―protesta viéndolos caer y el acto reflejo es tratar de agacharse para recogerlos. El otro le pone la mano en el hombro. _

―_Venga, no te portes como un crío ―le dice imitando el tono que ocupa con él._

―_¡No me estoy portando como un crío! ―protesta levantando la cabeza agachado y entonces se da cuenta de que acaba de quedar con la cara a menos de un palmo de Florida. Se lleva las manos a la nariz, abriendo mucho los ojos y apartando la cara._

―_Vengaaaaaaaa ―pide de nuevo el americano, jalándolo para que se ponga de pie―. Nos va a tomar toda la noche sólo el entrar a la casa ―protesta, ignorando todo el asunto del hilillo de sangre, aun serio―. Englaaaaand... C'mon, pórtate como un adulto, ¿vale? No has hecho todo ese escándalo por el escáner de la retina ―sigue insistiendo._

_Inglaterra esta como demasiado shokeado para seguir protestando, por suerte para todos. Se deja tirar quedándose de pie, tratando de contener su hemorragia y pensando que quizás no tendría que haberse pinchado el dedo. Es decir, que no habría sido necesario, si llega a saber esto... y se pregunta si van a tener que hacerlo cada vez que se vayan... se plantea conseguir un ala delta para entrar y salir por las ventanas._

―_Y ni se te ocurra morirte, ¿eh? ―le dice mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y señalándolo con un dedo. Luego se gira hacia el teclado y pica la clave―. Good! ―exclama en cuanto ve que el elevador se mueve. Luego se gira a mirar al británico, con una expresión completamente diferente en la cara y cierto aire triunfal._

_El elevador sube con caaaaaaaaaaaaalma... muuuuuuuuuuucha mucha caaaaaalma. _

―_¿Sabes? ―pregunta Estados Unidos sonriendo y volviéndose a llevar las manos al resorte de sus calzoncillos, mientras Inglaterra sigue shockeado y busca un pañuelo en sus bolsillos para limpiarse la nariz._

―_Recuerdo haberte dicho que se requería una revisión completa... ―continua, sonriendo y acercandosele un poco para limpiarle el hilillo de sangre con la manga de su chaqueta. Él le mira fulminante, apartando un poco la cara, todavía sonrojado, pensando que como ahora le diga que lo ha hecho aproposito no sabe lo que hará._

_El estadounidense insiste acercándose a pesar de que gira la cabeza. Sube una mano para tomarle la cara y girársela para que le mire._

―_Pero no recuerdo haberte dicho que yo era quien planeaba hacer la revisión ―concluye entre risas, antes de besarle. Las puertas del elevador se abren hacia la sala de la casa y si alguien dudaba de si Inglaterra seguía medio dormido, podría olvidar esa estupidez en este instante._

Sonríe como un bobo, sonrojándose un poco por lo que vino a continuación y luego sacude la cabeza tratando de centrarse: bajar solo en acensor. No sabe el código númerico. Estados Unidos metió un código, está seguro. Pero no lo necesita para ir abajo y, además ese _bloody git_ no puede ya tardar mucho, seguro ni siquiera se ha llevado una chaqueta. Se va al ascensor con determinación y le da al botón.

Luego recuerda los treinta grados y se lleva el abrigo, justo cuando las puertas se abren se mete dentro.

―_Please enter the code number _―indica el elevador en tono plano y con voz metálica, prendiendo el tablero.

El británico pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca al tablero, no puede ser que lo haya dejado encerrado, tiene que ser un numero que el conozca... espera. Decide una combinación. Aunque consciente de que Estados Unidos es demasiado paranoico para que funcione.

―0407 ―marca.

―_Wrong code number_ ―dice la voz de mujer―. _Please enter the code number_ ―repite.

Él frunce el ceño. Bueno, era demasiado obvio que eso no sería, es decir, su cumpleaños es demasiado evidente hasta para él.

―¡Vamos, piensa! ―se anima a si mismo―. 1776 ―teclea un poco a desgana, el año en que se declaró la independencia.

―_Wrong code number_ ―dice la voz de mujer―. _Please enter the code number_ ―repite.

―_Bloody hell!_ ―protesta, era un _bloody_ país, si tenia que estar introduciendo fechas importantes, no iba a acabar en la vida. Mira alrededor, quizás había sido una estupidez después de todo. Tendría que hablarle de los incendios y de lo peligroso que era esto en caso de que hubiera uno cualquier día.

―Si desconoce la clave, favor de marcar 040 y rendirse ―dice la maquina de repente―. _Please enter the code number_ ―repite.

―¿Re... rendirme? ―pregunta flipando un poco―. 1607 ―teclea con cierta sonrisita esperanzada, el año en que empezó la colonización, la primera vez que se vieron.

―_Wrong code number_ ―dice la voz de mujer―.Si desconoce la clave, favor de marcar 040 y rendirse ―dice la maquina de repente de nuevo.

Frunce el ceño de nuevo, _bloody hell_... además ¿cuántos intentos tendría? es decir, no puede ser que siga intentándolo in eternum.

―1788 ―teclea, el año en que se hizo la constitución vigente en Estados Unidos.

―_Wrong code number_ ―dice la voz de mujer.

―2106 ―teclean la fecha de la constitución.

―Si desconoce la clave, favor de marcar 040 y rendirse ―dice la maquina una vez más―. Le recuerdo que este es un país libre y no tenemos piedad con quien no se rinde ―agrega la voz, otra vez sin venir a cuento.

¡Rendirse! ¡pero como va a rendirse! aunque cada vez esta más asustado de que el ascensor se convierta en una celda hermética y no pueda salir de allí hasta que alguien haga explotar algo.

―Yo le recuerdo que una vez le hablé de la importancia de la diplomacia y respetar los derechos de las personas ―protesta Inglaterra sin saber si la voz le escucha, pero dándole igual.

―_Please, _ingrese su código personal―pide la máquina ahora.

―¡Oh! ¡Por la reina! Justo cuando empezábamos a divertirnos ―protesta Inglaterra con sarcasmo y trata de presionar todos los botones y de abrir las puertas. Es definitivo, se va a comprar un ala delta... y los calcetines. Aunque no se imagina yendo en kilt y en ala delta.

―_Mr. England, please_ ingrese su código personal ―agrega la maquina, sorprendentemente.

Bueno, de hecho sí se imagina, pero es algo que prefiere no... detiene sus pensamientos y se vuelve a la pantalla levantando las cejas. ¿Cómo sabe quién es? ¿Código personal? ¿Qué código personal? ¿Será el numero del pasaporte? Prueba a introducirlo.

―_Wrong code number_ ―dice la voz de mujer―. _Mr. England, please_ ingrese su código personal ―agrega la maquina.

Inglaterra empieza a desesperarse. Su código... será algo que tenga que ver con él... ¡ya ha puesto algo que tenia que ver con él! _bloody hell._

―2304 ―teclea, su propio día nacional.

―Clave correcta. _Please,_ mire la luz roja.

―¡Ja! ―suelta triunfante―. Y a esto le llama seguridad... ¡Si hasta tiene ventanas! ―añade sonriente como si lo hubiera descubierto a la primera y luego hace lo que le pide.

―Ponga sus huellas en la placa ―sale una placa color rojo oscuro. El inglés obedece sonriendo y pensando que a la próxima vez que se monte él solo a esto, marcará 040 a ver que pasa.

―_Mr. England, _coloque una gota de sangre en el medidor ―frunce el ceño. Eso ya no le gusta, parece el sistema para entrar a la _bloody_ cueva de Voldemort, donde escondía su horrocrux en el sexto libro (Inglaterra el freak). Busca en los bolsillos de su abrigo, debe tener aún el pañuelo de ayer. ¿Valdrá la sangre seca? trata de poner un poco sobre la plaqueta del medidor.

―_Thank you, Mr. England_ ―agradece el elevador mientras empieza a moverse

―Eeer... _yes, your welcome_ ―responde Inglaterra mientras lleva la mano a la pared, un poco impresionado. Cuando llega abajo se detiene con suavidad y la puerta hace un sonido para abrirse, pero no se abre. El inglés levanta las cejas (y eso es mucho pelo en movimiento).

―_Mr. England_ ―la voz hace una pausa―. _Please,_ bájese los pantalones ―solicita con voz amable.

El británico parpadea un par de veces. Es decir, recuerda que ayer les pidió lo mismo y a partir de ahí fue cuando... sonríe como un bobo y se sonroja... ¡pero se suponía que había sido todo una treta de Estados Unidos!

―Ni siquiera llevo unos _bloody_ pantalones, _bloody machine of the hell! _―protesta agarrando el borde del kilt.

Estados Unidos vuelve caminando rápidamente (no puede correr cargando un café), ahora si literalmente HELÁNDOSE.

El inglés mira alrededor buscando algún botón que abra las puertas en caso de emergencia, o alguna puerta que haga que pueda salir de allí, por ejemplo, en caso de fallo eléctrico. Introduce de nuevo su código en el tablero un par de veces y de forma despesperada.

―¿Aún no te ha quedado claro quien soy? ―le grita al ascensor.

―_Mr. England, please_ bájese los pantalones ―repite la voz en tono neutro.

―¡Que ya te he dicho que no llevo pantalones! ¡computa eso en tu _bloody _inteligencia limitada! Y como no me dejes salir voy a ser el que se suba con un destornillador la próxima vez y verás cuanto daño puede hacer alguien que no sabe lo que hace! ―sigue gritando mientras golpea las puertas.

―Si usted quiere rendirse, _please_ marque 040 y atengase a las consecuencias ―explica la voz, pausadamente.

Frunce el ceño y se plantea bajarse el kilt... venga, ahora está solo, no es como que... y luego recuerda todo lo que puede hacer esa _bloody_ maquina, seguramente podría hacerle una foto o algo así...

―¡A tu dueño le costó más de quince minutos quitarme los pantalones, ni te creas que tu vas a tener más talento que él ni en un millón de años! ―le grita... y luego se tapa la boca consciente de lo que acaba de decir, pensando en si habrá quedado grabado o algo así… seguro esa máquina también tiene micrófonos―. _Bloody hell..._ ―protesta con las manos en la boca, se ha dejado llevar por la ira, pensando que estaba solo―. ¡ELIMINAR REGISTRO DE AUDIO! ¡ELIMINAR REGISTRO DE AUDIO! ―grita desesperado tratando de darle una orden.

La puerta del elevador se abre y suena la risa pregrabada de Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra mira alrededor sorprendido, sin poderlo creer y sale de ahí corriendo antes de que el ascensor decida cambiar de idea... ¿qué acababa de pasar? ¿cómo había conseguido...? bueno, daba lo mismo, al menos había preservado su dignidad. Excepto por... ¡demonios! tenía que conseguir borrar ese registro de audio.

Se dirige hasta el triturador de basura, al otro lado del parking lanza la bolsa de dulces y vuelve hasta la puerta del ascensor y pica el botón "aquí vamos de nuevo" piensa para si mismo.

―_Please _ingrese su numero de seguridad ― teclea el código, su día nacional.

―_Please_ ponga el ojo en el láser ―obedece distraidamente mientras sigue pensando en como conseguir borrar el audio.

Estados Unidos, que a estas alturas esta prácticamete como Walt Disney, llega al elevador y pica el botón después de pasar la entrada principal.

―_Good morning, Mr. England_ ―lo saluda el elevador y empieza a moverse.

―_Yes, good morning_ ―responde aun distraidamente y luego cae en la cuenta―. _¡Help!_ ―prueba.

El elevador se detiene y se encienden las luces. Una sirena empieza a sonar y el teléfono de Estados Unidos recibe un mensaje.

―¡Oh!,_ ¡bloody hell! what's wrong now? _―pregunta el inglés, exasperado, apoyándose contra la pared.

―¿Iggy? ¿Iggy? ―la voz de Estados Unidos resuena en el elevador.

―¿A... américa? ―pregunta mirando al techo, de donde procede la voz.

―¿Estas bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? ―el estadounidense pica el botón del elevador con frenesí.

―_Yes!_ Yo solo... esta máquina infernal se ha puesto como loca ―explica―. ¿Qué hago?

―_Joan, please_. Estoy en el piso de arriba, ¡muévelo! ―comanda Estados Unidos―. ¿Te ha pasado algo? No te asustes, estoy aquí... ―repite con voz consternada mientras pone su café en el suelo y abre una puertita sobre los botones del elevador y se quita las gafas.

―¡No! es... ¡yo no he hecho nada! ―protesta tratando de defenderse por que se siente culpable por haber tratado de desconfigurarla― No estoy asustado, _git!_ ―miente.

Si esto fuera exactamente como en la mente de Estados Unidos, muchas cosas serian diferentes... Muchas.

Para empezar no tendría frío, porque abajo de su ropa de calle traería el disfraz con una U en el pecho bordada con sus colores nacionales... Y dorado. Además, no traería esta mierda de desayuno, sino que habría volado hasta Europa para traerle Starbucks a Iggy.

Bien pensado, tampoco vivirían aquí sino en kriptón y probablemente... "parpadea poniendo el ojo en el láser mientras escucha a Joan asentir y al elevador moverse". Naaah! El es un héroe igual, U o no U en su pecho.

―¡IGGYYYYY! ―le grita abriendo las puertas con las manos.

―_God save the queen... _―susurra Inglaterra todavía contra la pared, entre asustado y sorprendido cuando la puerta se abre y el americano entra al elevador, como buen héroe que es.

―¿Estás bien? ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¿ESTÁS HER...? ―se detiene al mirarlo y flipa.

―¡Pues claro que estoy bien! _you git!_ ―protesta soltando la pared, tratando de recuperar el temple, arreglándose la corbata como si cualquier cosa―. ¡Esta máquina es un peligro!

―_Holy... _―empieza a decir suavecito, Estados Unidos. Ignorando los gritos y bajando la cabeza hasta llegar a la orilla del kilt.

Inglaterra también lo mira de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de la nieve que lleva por encima de la ropa.

―¡Estás congelado, _idiot!_ ¡Te he dicho que te pusieras una chaqueta! ―le riñe.

―... _crap_ ―termina en un susurro.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de términos:<strong>

**James Bond**: personaje ficticio creado por el novelista inglés Ian Fleming en 1952 en quien Inglaterra se refleja de tanto en tanto.

**England**: Pequeño animalillo rubio, histérico y chillón de cejas superpobladas. Mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que cocine.

**Of course:** En una aproximación vendría a significar "¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar semejante obviedad, idiota?"

**OK:** Vale, viene de la expresión "0K" o "0 Kills" que se usaba en la guerra cuando en una campaña había "Cero Muertos", es decir, todo había ido bien.

**SWAT:** "Special Weapons And Tactics" Armas y tácticas especiales. las unidades especializadas en intervenciones de gran peligro de diversos cuerpos policiales de Estados Unidos.

**Good: **Bien

**Please enter the code number:** Por favor, introduzca el código numérico.

**Wrong code number: **Código numérico incorrecto

**Voldemort, Horrocrux, Sexto libro:** Referencias a la saga de libros Harry Potter de la escritora británica J..

**Freak**: friki, monstruito, se dice de una persona aficionada a algún tipo de libro, película, juego, o cualquier fetichismo de una manera un tanto más obsesiva y enfermiza de lo normal.

**Thank you**: Gracias.

**Your welcome:** De nada.

**Bloody machine of the hell: **cualquier máquina que tenga más de dos botones y no obedezca a Inglaterra a los dos segundos de comandarle algo.

**Good morning: **buenos días (versión extendida)

**Help: **Ayuda

**What's wrong now?: **¿Qué está mal ahora?

**Idiot: **Estados unidos (a veces Inglaterra si esta especialmente rebelde)

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios, la historia ya no aparece como un oneshot :D<p> 


	4. 4th Avenue

_All I see is street homes_  
><em>And who it's holdin, our people<em>  
><em>Only comforts the brain<em>  
><em>It's like I'm going insane<em>  
><em>The revolution has to start, don't waste no time<em>  
><em>In the Streets of New York<em>  
><em>(New York state of mind, New York state of mind)<em>  
><em>C'mon<em>

**Alicia Augello Cook**

* * *

><p><em>―Holy... ―empieza a decir suavecito, Estados Unidos. Ignorando los gritos y bajando la cabeza hasta llegar a la orilla del kilt.<em>

_Inglaterra también lo mira de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de la nieve que lleva por encima de la ropa._

_―¡Estas congelado! idiot! ¡Te he dicho que te pusieras una chaqueta! ―le riñe._

_―... crap ―termina en un susurro._

* * *

><p>―<em>What? What's wrong?<em>― pregunta el inglés, incomodo por la falta de reacción.

El estadounidense, parpadea y se gira a mirar a la cámara del elevador.

―¡Joan! ¿Pero qué le hiciste? ―le reclama.

―¿¡Qué me hizo! ¡Qué no me hizo! ―protesta el mayor―. ¿Tu eres consciente de que si tuvieras un incendio esto sería de lo más poco practico?

―Un... ¿Incendio? ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que te conviertas en mujer? ―declara mirándolo.

―¿Mu... mujer? ―parpadea descolocado.

―Quizás no te has dado cuenta de que traes puesto! ―le señala el kilt. Inglaterra baja la vista, aun a sabiendas de lo que va a encontrar.

_―Bloody git!_ ¡Esto es un kilt! ¡Es una prenda de hombre! ―protesta cruzándose de brazos. Estados Unidos se ríe, nervioso.

―J... Joan... M... Mandame el vídeo, please.

―¡NO! ¡JOAN! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ―grita histérico el inglés, recordando por que estaba tratando de desconfigurarla. El americano lo mira escéptico y se pone aun mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba al verlo histérico.

―¿Hay alguien en la casa? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Alguien te vistió de mujer? Voy a llamar a seguridad. ¿¡JOAN! ¿¡¿¡¿Por que no me respondes?

―No, no hay nadie en la casa. No me pasó nada. Y NO ES DE MUJER!_ bloody hell!_ es una prenda del norte! si no me hubieras puesto nervioso al comprar el vuelo, yo habría tenido tiempo de hacer la maleta como es debido y no me habría equivocado al tomarlos del armario ―protesta dándole la culpa a Estados Unidos de manera magistral para ser que de hecho no tiene culpa alguna de nada. Él le mira, procesando.

―Archivo enviado ―suelta Joan, a destiempo otra vez.

―_BULLOCKS!_ ―protesta para el ascensor esta vez, apartando la mirada.

―¿Te has bajado los pantalones y por eso no quieres que vea el vídeo?―Estados Unidos parpadea y sonríe.

―Ni siquiera llevo pantalones ―le fulmina―. Es un kilt.

El americano levanta las cejas.

―Y no. No me lo he bajado ―añade, por si había alguna duda.

Estados Unidos se ríe y él se sonroja un poco.

―Ni subido. ¡NI NADA! ¿no se suponía que era un juego?

―Oh,_ yes_, era un juego, claro... Solo quería comprobar que no te bajabas los pantalones con cualquiera, solo conmigo ―le dice sonriéndole encantadoramente―. Habrá que ver el vídeo ―concluye metiendo su clave. Mientras sea sin audio... piensa Inglaterra para si mismo, masajeándose las sienes.

―Míralo si quieres, no hay nada que pueda interesarte más que yo discutiendo con tu _bloody_ ascensor ―añade tratando de quitarle hierro a ver si así se le quita la curiosidad―. Ni siquiera sé como he logrado que se abrieran las puertas sin hacerlo

―Has dicho_ bloody hell_ ―le dice imitando su acento mientras se quita los lentes para colocar su ojo en el escaner.

―¡Me ha costado la vida descubrir la clave! Como algún día tengas un incendio... ―cambia de tema, incómodo.

―_Oops_! he olvidado el desayuno fuera ―dice con el ojo sobre el escaner―. ¿Puedes meter la huella, tecelar 0911, salir por él y volver mientras yo dejo el ojo aquí? si no habrá que volver a empezar ―explica.

―Detesto esta máquina ―protesta mientras teclea con los ojos en blanco. Las puertas se del ascensor se abren, Inglaterra sale―. ¿Dónde lo has dejado? ―pregunta mirando alrrededor.

―Neh, no la detestes. Joan es buena. No has visto lo que hace Guadalupe en la casa de Los Ángeles. Espera que le hable español el 80% del tiempo ―declara aún con el ojo en el escaner―. Ahí abajo, en el suelo... ―explica y la imagen mental del británico recogiendo el desayuno en el suelo, con esa falda puesta se le viene a la cabeza.

El inglés da la vuelta sobre si mismo buscándolo, cuando lo ve lo recoge y vuelve a entrar.

―¿Que no ibas a Starbucks?―pregunta al ver la bolsa que no le suena. Estados Unidos hace un GRAN esfuerzo por...

_―Please enter your code_ ―pide Joan en cuanto se pierde el contacto visual con el láser.

―_Maaaaan_! ―el de las gafas saca la cabeza intentando ver ALGO, pero el mayor ya tiene el desayuno en la mano y está de pie quejándose del Starbucks―. Urgh! ―protesta y mete el código de nuevo mientras las puertas se cierran.

―¿Qué has hecho? ―pregunta Inglaterra sin entender que sucede.

―Eerrr..._ nothing, nothing_ ―le dice sonrojándose un poco y echando un vistazo al kilt―. Starbucks estaba cerrado, así que tuve que ir a la farmacia ―se encoge de hombros―. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Si no te gustan los pastelitos que he traído, arriba tengo un montón de cosas qué comer ―le explica mientras le señala que ponga el ojo y las huellas.

―A la farmacia ―repite el inglés poniéndose para el escáner del ojo―. He visto lo que hay arriba. ¿Cómo puedes tener tantas porquerías?

―_Yes_, venden café y pastelitos empaquetados ―explica―. ¡No son porquerías! ―declara con el ceño fruncido―. Estoy seguro de que van a gustarte ―sonríe.

El británico lo mira con una ceja levantada mientras pone las huellas. Bueno, al menos se había esforzado.

―¿Y qué has hecho en mi ausencia, además de disfrazarte de_ Drag Queen_? ―le pregunta en tono de broma mientras el elevador sube al siguiente piso.

―Es una _bloody_ prenda de hombre ―repite entre dientes―. Tratar de lavar mis pantalones. Tengo que ir a comprar pantalones. Y calcetines ―explica, el americano se ríe a carcajadas mientras se abre la puerta.

―¿Estaban tan sucios tus pantalones?―le pregunta sonriendo malicioso. Inglaterralo fulmina mientras sale del ascensor.

―Es culpa... Me eche zumo por encima en el avión ―miente sonrojándose―. Y no es por que sea de mujer, que no lo es, es que el kilt es demasiado elegante para usar de diario.

―Yo no recuerdo que los tuvieras tan sucios cuando llegamos ―sigue picando sonriente y luego se detiene, dejando que el inglés camine un poco más adelante, mirándole el culo. Estornuda.

―A saber en que estabas pensando ―se defiende dejando el desayuno en la barra de la cocina―. Salud.

―Ciertamente el kilt dichoso se te ve bien ―le dice mirándole aún el culo mientras se abre la chamarrita y la tira al suelo. Sigue empapado de sudor y aunque se ha calentado un poquitín en el elevador, aun tiene frío. Se frota las manos y el estómago le ruge un poco.

―Ve a ducharte mientras preparo esto, antes de que te resfríes ―le ordena frunciendo el ceño sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco.

―¿Preparar? ¿Qué vas a preparar? ―le pregunta algo escandalizado, considerándo que quizás sea capaz de quemar los pastelillos sin siquiera meterlos al horno. Se acerca a la cocina y se sienta en la barra, ignorando que lo haya mandado a bañar―. ¡JOAN! Súbela a ochenta y dos,_ please_ ―grita un poco al aire. Inglaterra lo fulmina sobrentendiendo el problema con que él prepare nada relacionado con la cocina.

―Pues voy a buscar unos platos y si tienes zumo o algo así ―protesta―. ¿A ochenta y dos? ¿Hablas de la temperatura? ¡No seas exagerado y metete a duchar! ¡Ahora se te pasara el frío! ―se queja el inglés.

―¡Tengo hambre! ―se queja Estados Unidos sin intenciones de bañarse hasta después de desayunar. se levanta de la barra y camina hasta la alacena―. Tengo té para tí, creo, en algún lado ―le dice prendiendo la luz y enmudece durante un par de segundos―. _Wha... WHAT THE HELL!_ ―grita desde el cuarto en cuanto consigue volver a hablar.

El británico está tranquilamente tratando de de desenvolver uno de los pastelitos cuando el americano sale de la alacena, mente en blanco.

―¡JOAN!

―_What's wrong now?_ ―pregunta Inglaterra poniendo los ojos en blanco―. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de meterte al baño antes de que acabes enfermo?

―¡Se han robado la mitad de la alacena! ―grita Estados Unidos, histérico.

―Nadie se ha robado nada ―responde el inglés con calma―. Todo eso eran porquerías. ¡No había mas que golosinas! Te compraré comida de verdad.

―_Wha... What_? ―lo mira, descolocado―. ¿Qué les hiciste?

―Tienes que alimentarte mejor ―le mira serio.

―¿Cómo puedes TU decirme eso? ―pregunta el menor, subiendo las octavas del tono de voz, a uno considerablemente más agudo y chillón.

―No seas crío, mi dieta es equilibrada. ¡Lo que he tirado era un 20% azúcar y un 80% plástico! ―se defiende.

―Lo... lo... lo has tirado ―se lamenta recargandose en la barra de la cocina.

―Te compraré de nuevo. Cosas buenas. No te creas que simplemente voy a dejarte sin comida... ¡Pero no tenias nada saludable!

―_My jelly beans and all the Willy Wonka. Y las galletas Mrs. Fields..._ ―Estados Unidos repasando todo lo que había en la alacena. Levanta la vista para ver a Inglaterra―. Es... tu... con que derecho... ―empieza a reclamarle―. Yo... yo no voy a tu casa a tirarte las visceras del refrigerador ―le dice señalándole con un dedo―. ¡Tenía cosas deliciosas ahí, que me había costado muchísimo comprar y que sólo consigo en_ New York_! ―vuelve a chillarle.

―América, ¿te das cuenta de que estas montando un drama por unas cuantas chucherías? ―pregunta el inglés muy serio―. ¡La mitad de ellas eran veneno empaquetado!

Estados Unidos, enfurruñadísimo, se levanta y toma un pastelito empaquetado de arriba de la barra.

―_I hate you_! ―declara mientras sale corriendo al baño dando un portazo, como si tuviera quince años.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco mientras vuelve a tratar de desempaquetar un pastelito.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de términos:<strong>

**Maaaaan!**: Tíooooo!

**Drag Quee**n: Un hombre que se viste y actúa como una mujer exageradamente, de forma provocativa y para dar más efecto cómico, dramático o satírico. Es una forma de transformismo con fines primordialmente actorales o de entretenimiento en espectáculos públicos.

**Jelly beans**: Literalmente "judía de gelatina" una golosina del tamaño de una judía, de colores brillantes y que solía tener sabor a frutas, aunque ahora también la hay de palomitas de maíz y otros. Suele tener un exterior suave, pero aún duro, y un centro muy suave y gomoso. Se fabrica mayoritariamente con pura azúcar.

**Willy Wonka**: Chocolatinas extraídas de la película "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate" dirigida por Tim Burton e interpretada por Johny Depp que a su vez está basada en el libro de Roald Dahl con el mismo título.

**Mrs. Fields**: Un tipo de galleta con chocolate.

* * *

><p>Un review para evitar que Inglaterra haga un estropicio con los pastelitos y acaben los dos en el hospital al próximo capítulo.<p> 


	5. 5th Avenue

_In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
>There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York,<br>These streets will make you feel brand new,  
>Big lights will inspire you, lets here it for New York,<br>New York, New York_

**Shawn Corey Carter**

* * *

><p>Inglaterra termina de abrir los envoltorios de los pastelitos y después de haber encontrado un plato se plantea si meterlos o no en el microondas. Todos rogamos por que cualquier cosa le distraiga de esa idea.<p>

Cómo Estados Unidos es bastante afortunado en el fondo, el inglés tiene otra idea maligna que no incluye convertir a los pastelitos en nada que tenga que ser censurado.

―Joan... ―empieza como quien no quiere la cosa, en voz alta.

―_Mr. England_ ―contesta Joan después de unos segundos.

―Estoy seguro de que tu y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos, Joan. Permíteme preguntarte, ¿eres capaz de recordar las ordenes que te comanda _Mr. United States_, verdad?

―_Mr. England_ ―repite como única respuesta.

―Joan, infórmame ―ordena en un tono un poco menos de negociador―. ¿Tienes un registro de las ordenes de _Mr. United States_?

―_Yes _―contesta unos segundos mas tarde.

―Infórmame sobre cual ha sido la última orden que ha comandado en el ascensor ―pide en el mismo tono.

―Derechos insuficientes ―declara simplemente. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco.

―Joan, yo estaba en el ascensor cuando la ha dado. Esto es un control de eficiencia ―insiste el inglés con su característico control de la dialéctica. Joan toma unos segundos.

―J... Joan... M... Mándame el vídeo, _please_ ―repite en la voz de Estados Unidos.

―Joan, infórmame, el archivo que ha sido enviado al mail después de esa orden, ¿consistía en un vídeo que incluía un archivo de audio enlazado? ―pregunta.

―Archivo Home11224. mp4 ―dice Joan.

―Joan, infórmame, ¿porqué el archivo incluía audio, cuando _Mr. United States_ ha especificado claramente que quería vídeo y solamente vídeo? ―vuelve a preguntar. Joan se toma un segundo.

―El archivo generado es un archivo de audio y vídeo. Tendría que ser modificado si solo se requiriera el vídeo.

―En ese caso, Joan, sigue las ordenes de _Mr. United States_ y modifícalo para cumplir su requisito ―ordena Inglaterra.

―Este es el protocolo regular para enviar los archivos a América.

―Es decir, ¿siempre hay una falla en el protocolo, Joan? ―pregunta el británico poniendo de manifiesto lo evidente.

―_Yes, Mr. England _―sentencia―. Modificando protocolo ―agrega―. Eliminando registros de audio del sistema de envío ―dice con voz plana―. Recuperación de datos enviados ―señala.

Inglaterra se incomoda un poco pensando en si todos los protocolos van a ser modificados y si todo el audio van a ser eliminados a partir de ahora.

―Error en el registro de recuperación ―agrega.

―¿Error? ―pregunta levantando las cejas.

―Error 404, archivo no encontrado ―señala―. Reinicio general del sistema ―agrega.

―¿No encontrado? _¿What? ¡Wait, Joan!_ ―poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

―Archivos borrados ―declara.

―_¿What?_ ¿Qué archivos? ¿Qué estás haciendo? _¡Joan, Stop!_ ―grita Inglaterra.

―Ingrese contraseña maestra ―solicita.

―¿Con... contraseña maesta? ―pregunta el británico ahora con pánico―. No... no sé cual es la _bloody _contraseña maestra, pero no puedes reiniciar el sistema, Joan ―añade histérico, pensando en que si controla la calefacción, puede controlar también el sistema eléctrico y la caldera, con lo que Estados Unidos que está en la ducha, debería encontrarse a oscuras y con agua fría en tiempo record.

Como si se tratara de un hechizo, la luz se apaga.

―Ingrese contraseña maestra ―repite Joan.

―_Bullocks_ ―protesta Inglaterra frotándose las sienes. Estados Unidos ya se ha ido a ducharse enojado y ahora encima se carga su ordenador. Como invocado, sale del cuarto con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y sin lentes.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―pregunta. Cuando el británico levanta la vista y le ve se queda sin aliento durante un instante. Carraspea después, apartando la vista y con la boca seca.

―Se ha... yo no... yo solo... me esta pidiendo la contraseña maestra.

―_E Pluribus Unum. In god we trust _―dice en voz alta con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Qué pasó? ―vuelve a preguntarle a Inglaterra.

―No lo sé ―confiesa―. Estaba tratando de... de ver que tanto podía hacer y ha saltado un error y ¡se ha vuelto majara! ―se defiende.

―¿Estabas intentando que? ―levanta las cejas.

―_Good morning, America _―saluda Joan jovialmente. El inglés abre la boca. Y luego vuelve a cerrarla. Y luego vuelve a abrirla como pare decir algo... y luego recuerda que es posible que Joan tambien haya grabado cuanto ha dicho, así que no vale la pena mentir.

―Un test de eficiencia ―concluye finalmente―._ I'm sorry.._. ―añade en un susurro, apartando la vista.

―_What happened?_ ―pregunta el americano a Joan y luego mira al británico descolocado.

―Modificación de registro ―contesta Joan.

―_Why? _―pregunta de nuevo, tenso. Inglaterra sigue con la cabeza gacha, un poco avergonzado, esperando a que Joan lo acuse de todo como si fuera un niño que ha sido descubierto robando golosinas... ah, no, que eso ya lo ha hecho antes.

―_Mr. England_ encontró un error ―responde Joan.

―_Yes, Mr. England _es un_ bloody _genio con las palabras―corrobora él con sarcasmo, entre dientes.

―¿Error de qué? ―pregunta el estadounidense volviéndose sin oírle.

―Es solo... yo... ―balbucea en voz alta.

―¿Pero qué hiciste? ¿Porqué? ―sigue interrogando, acercándosele para verlo más o menos bien sin lentes.

―Tu diste una orden y Joan la... interpretó ―explica―. Y yo…

―¿Tampoco te gusta mi computadora? ―le pregunta irritado―. ¿Lo suficiente como para reiniciarla?

―¡Yo no la reinicié, _git!_ ¡Se reinició sola! ―se defiende.

―Joan, envíame el registro de errores y elimina todos los permisos de _Mr. England _―le dice sin mirar a Inglaterra. Él se queda en silencio, preguntándose qué hará si en algún momento tiene que salir de ahí, por ejemplo.

―_Yes, America _―indica Joan.

―Esto no hubiera pasado si solo... _bloody hell _―protesta para si mismo, apartando la vista.

―_Why?_ ―le pregunta mirándole a la cara.

―W_hy what?_ ―pregunta de vuelta agresivo, mirándole también.

―¿Qué intentabas? ―insiste sentándose en una silla.

―Deberías vestirte ―indica bajándole a la agresividad.

―Deberías decirme que intentabas ―le reclama―. En vez de que yo piense que no puedo confiar en ti ―le dice muy sensatamente.

―Ya te lo he dicho ―declara frotándose las sienes―. Diste una orden, Joan la interpretó y yo le hice ver que quizás no era la mejor manera de interpretarla.

―¿Para qué? ¿Solo estabas aburrido?

―Bueno, era un error ―concluye de forma general, como si eso realmente explicara algo―. _I'm... Sorry._

―¿Puedo confiar en ti o no? Es... Es que tu... Si no puedo confiar en ti... ―mira al techo, se levanta y se le acerca.

―Son... son todos los _bloody_ micrófonos y las _bloody_ cámaras y toda esta _bloody_... paranoia! ¡me pone de los nervios! ¡me siento como si fuera un... _bloody hell! _¡No lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera lo sé! y estaba en el _bloody_ ascensor y me estaba poniendo histérico y grité y luego tu querías oírlo y yo... detesto esta _bloody machine of the hell!_ ―protesta. Estados Unidos le mira en silencio. Luego se le avienta al cuello, abrazándole.

―Yo no puedo evitarlo y... ―sigue el menor.

―¿Y todo para qué? al final lo único que consigo es que esta_ bloody_ maquina se vuelva loca y tu te enojes conmigo y dejes de confiar en mi. Al final seguro vas a... ―se queda callado al sentir el abrazo.

―_I love you_ ―le dice abrazándolo aun.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de términos:<strong>

**Mr. United States:** Estúpido primate irreflexivo con delirios heroicos. Peligro, suelen explotar cosas misteriosas a su alrededor. La manera en que Inglaterra le llama cuando le da por ponerse serio y diplomático.

**E Pluribus Unum: **"De muchos, uno" uno de los primeros lemas nacionales de Estados Unidos. Que esté en latín cuando su idioma proviene del sajón tiene tanto sentido como que el lema de los Windsor (y el de los Tudor) la casa real inglesa, sea en francés.

**In god we trust:** "En Dios confiamos" otro de los lemas nacionales de Estados Unidos, elegido por el congreso en 1956.

**What happened?: **¿Qué ha pasado?

**Why?: **¿Por qué?... no, por nada, por saberlo.

* * *

><p>Un review para que Estados Unidos siga arreglándolo todo de esa forma tan... suya.<p> 


	6. 6th Avenue

_New York City  
>Such a beautiful disease<br>New York City  
>Such a beautiful,<br>Such a beautiful disease_

**Geethali Norah Jones Shankar**

* * *

><p>―<em>I love you ―le vuelve a decir abrazándole aún.<em>

* * *

><p>Y si Inglaterra antes se ha callado, ahora se queda paralizado y además sonrojado. Oh, yeah. Es muy posible que planee quedarse así hasta la fin de los tiempos o su muerte, lo que pase primero... y ha juzgar por la manera en la que ha dejado de respirar, las apuestas por la segunda son increíblemente altas.<p>

―¿Podemos ir a comprar dulces? ―pide el menor aún en el abrazo―. Tengo hambre.

El británico balbucea una serie de sonidos que podrían ser letras o podrían no serlo, volviendo en si y empezando a tratar de apartarlo, con el ceño fruncido.

―Esta bien ―concede, aun sonrojado―. Pero vístete, vamos. Como te pongas enfermo, _bloody git_, me vuelvo a casa hoy mismo ―miente. Estados Unidos se separa un poco y le da un beso en la cabeza.

―_Gi... git! _―protesta soltándose del todo. Yéndose con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado, pero sonriendo un poquito para si mismo, cuando le da la espalda al americano.

―Yo nunca me enfermo ―le sonríe―. JAJAJAJA! Así que... Voy a vestirme ―declara yendo hacia el cuarto.

Se sienta en una silla con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, dejando de sonreír, con los ojos cerrados.

―Y luego iremos a comprar comida, ¿vale? ―agrega entrando al cuarto y cambiándose sin cerrar la puerta―. Tengo junta a las tres ―grita desde el cuarto―. ¿Qué quieres hacer luego?

Él abre los ojos y cuando ve que ya está en el cuarto, fuera de su campo de visión, sube las manos de sus brazos cruzados para acariciarse los antebrazos sintiendo el abrazo de nuevo y sonriendo como un bobo. Obviamente sin escuchar nada de lo que le dicen. Le ha dicho que le quiere otra vez...

―¿Eh? ¿A dónde iremos... ? ―pregunta sacando la cabeza del cuarto.

Inglaterra cambia la expresión completamente en un instante, al borde del ataque de nervios, volviendo a fruncir el ceño y dejando de sonreír pero un poco sonrojado.

―Tengo... necesito calcetines ―sentencia. Estados Unidos le mira las piernas.

―Traes unos puestos ―sonríe como bobo.

―Solo tengo estos y los que llevaba ayer. Si hubiera tenido el tiempo adecuado para hacer la maleta como corresponde ―riñe a... ni siquiera sabemos quien por que de hecho es su culpa. El americano pone los ojos en blanco.

―¿Quieres que yo te preste? O podemos ir a _bloomingdales_ o algo así...

―Necesito calcetines escoceses, no puedo ir en kilt con calcetines blancos de deporte ―protesta.

―Pues... ¿Cómo son? ―pregunta curioso saliendo en camisa y bóxers a la sala, parándose frente al espejo para anudaras la corbata. Inglaterra se desconcentra.

―_Wha... what? _―pregunta sin haber oído lo último que ha dicho.

―¿Tienen cuadritos o pompones o que tienen? ―sigue sin mirarlo, anudándose la corbata con el ultimo botón abierto―. Porque tengo calcetines negros... ―vuelve a girarse a mirarle otra vez las piernas―. ¿Cómo puedes salir con eso a la calle? ¿No te da vergüenza? ―agrega.

―Los... hay algunos... yo... que... cuadritos... ―balbucea aun medio desconcentrado y entonces vuelve a lo suyo―. _Of course not! _―replica orgulloso.

―Odio las corbatas ―protesta deshaciendo el nudo y volviendo a intentarlo―. Siempre tengo que hacerlo tres veces para lograrlo.

―_Bloody hell _―protesta poniéndose de pie―. Ven, vas a arrugarla toda ―le riñe.

―No le pasa nada ―protesta poniendo los ojos en blanco pero acercándose a Inglaterra igual. Él se acerca también hasta tomarla.

―Claro que le pasa, ¡mírala! ¡está toda estrangulada! Vas a tener que plancharla. ¿Cuántas veces te he enseñado a hacer esto? ―pregunta tratando de aplanarla un poco contra su pecho y empezando a anudarla.

―¡Pero si lo hago bien! ―intenta quitarle las manos.

―¡Quieto! ―le pica para que las aparte y en tres movimientos maestros le queda un perfecto nudo Windsor de lo más clásico. Estados Unidos lo mira impactado.

―Como... Wow. Siempre me ha impactado que lo hagas tan rápido y bien ―se desabotona el ultimo botón y se suelta un poco la corbata.

―La practica hace al maestro, yo inventé este nudo ―le dice bajando las manos, con orgullo mirándole a los ojos y cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace con la camisa vuelve a fruncir el ceño y a subir las manos―. ¡NO! ¡tiene que ir ceñido! ―protesta.

―Al rato me lo pones bien, hombre ―le dice cerrándole el ojo―. Me pongo los pantalones y nos vamos, ¿vale? ―declara―. Además, a mi me queda mejor cuando me veo mas casual yo no soy un viejito estirado como tu... Que lleva FALDA ―le sonríe.

―¡ES UN KILT! _GIT!_ ―protesta―. ¡Y NO SOY UN VIEJITO!

―Eres un hombre viejo maduro ―se le acerca para darle un beso mientras se agacha un poco tocándole la pierna y subiendo la mano por la falda―. Por eso me encantas.

Inglaterra entra en pánico y rápidamente le detiene la mano antes de que llegue a ningún sitio.

―¡No hagas eso! ―protesta sonando poco convincente y sonrojándose de nuevo. El americano le mira.

―¿Porqué no? ―pregunta confundido.

―Por que no. Ve a vestirte, mocoso ―ordena separándose, todavía incómodo. Le mira a los ojos y se ríe fuertemente.

―Vaaaaale

Estados Unidos sale después de unos diez minutos con el traje completo puesto, pelo engominado y... la corbata igual de floja que antes. Lleva en la mano el portafolios.

―¿Cómo me veo? ―le pregunta a Inglaterra sonriendo galantemente. Él le mira de arriba a bajo quedándose si aliento un segundo (oh, sí. Otra vez) y preguntándose por que no se vestirá bien más a menudo.

―Te... ejem ―se queda en silencio más tiempo del que debería pensando que decir que no sea la pura y dura verdad evidente―. Desarreglado, con la corbata tan suelta ―protesta por fin.

―JAJAJAJA! ―se ríe―. Viniendo de alguien que trae FALDA no me parece un comentario tan ofensivo. Además, ni con la corbata bien apretada me dirías que me veo bien, así que... ―sonríe con suficiencia―. En realidad me veo _AWESOME!_

―No es una falda, _git._ Es un _bloody kilt! _―vuelve a protestar ahora ya como una letania.

―¿Vamos por desayuno antes de ir al _mall_? Me MUERO de hambre ―le dice ignorando lo del _bloody_ y el kilt.

―¿Y qué hay de lo...? ―mira los pastelitos medio desenvueltos que al final no ha metido en el microondas, pero que igual han pasado por sus manos así que de alguna mágica manera se deben haber convertido en algo que podría usarse perfectamente como... material de construcción, sobre todo.

―Nah, eso era sólo para matar un rato el hambre. Podemos ir también a un súper a comprar golosinas. ¡Venga, vámonos! ―lo anima tomando el abrigo y frunciendo el ceño―. Por cierto, no va a darte... ―señala el kilt―... frío?

―¡JA! ¡claro que no! ―suelta orgulloso―. Es de lana gruesa escocesa, precisamente se usa en los lugares más fríos. ¿Es que no sabes nada?

El americano se acerca para tocarla en un movimiento realmente no sexual

―Pero aun así, el aire entra ―dice haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

―¡Eh! ―Inglaterra se echa para atrás rápidamente, sobrereaccionando―. Vamos, ¿no tenías tanta hambre? ―cambia de tema desinteresadamente. El menor frunce el ceño.

―Vale. Congélate ―responde caminando hacia el elevador― Pero si se te cae el... ―se queda callado y lo mira, divertido.

―_Git!_ ―protesta sonrojándose un poco, sobreentendiendo y tomando su abrigo―. Precisamente, hay... ―empieza planeando contarle de las tradiciones ancestrales al respecto de la ropa interior y luego se detiene decidiendo que seguramente sería mucho mejor para él si Estados Unidos se mantuviera sin saberlo―. Esto no habría pasado si hubiera venido en el tiempo correcto y hubiera podido hacer la maleta en condiciones.

El estadounidense hace los ojos en blanco comandando al elevador.

―_Yes_, pero si no hubieras venido anoche no hubiera pasado... eso. Y no estaríamos hoy tan de buen humor ―explica otra vez pasándole un brazo tras los hombros. El mayor frunce el ceño sonrojándose de nuevo, pero sin apartarle.

―¿Qué vas a querer hacer hoy? ―le pregunta con cierto tono de seriedad.

―Pues tienes que ir a tu junta, ¿no? ¿cuánto va a durar?

―Unaaaaaaas... ¿dos? ¿tres horas? ―valora dudoso―. Después de eso estoy libre. Pensé que quizás podríamos ir al centro a caminar y a patinar ―sonríe―. Y quizás mas noche al teatro o algo así. No pensaba que estaríamos en _New York_, si no hubiera planeado algo más divertido ―se encoge de hombros.

Inglaterra le mira directamente. _Bloody hell. _¡Al teatro! ¿cuánto hace que no va al teatro? ¡hala! y a patinar ¿y no le parece divertido? ¿por que no se lo parece?

―Si solo me hubieras dejado llegar adecuadamente ―protesta de manera muuuuy poco creíble.

―¿No quieres ir al teatro? Podemos cambiarlo. Los _yankees _deberían jugar hoy en el _Yankees' stadium_ ―le dice mientras se abren las puertas del estacionamiento. El coche de ayer ya no está en donde estaba, ahora hay unas cuantas caminonetas _Lincoln_ negras puestas por ahí.

―¿Quién ha dicho que no quiera... ―se detiene al darse cuenta de los cambios―. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado con el coche?

―Supongo que han venido por él ¿has olvidado algo ahí? ―le dice mirándole a la cara y encogiéndose de hombros.

―No... no, creo que no. No que yo recuerde ―responde―. ¿Entonces?

―_What?_ ―le pregunta tomando la llave del parabrisas y abriendo la camioneta negra.

―Oh ―la observa respondiéndose solo―. Muy bonita ―valora―. Sobre todo si eres un guardabosques... o un sepulturero. ¿Cómo pueden gustarte esta clase de coches? ―Inglaterra el quejica. El americano levanta las cejas.

―Es una maravilla, súper cómoda, caben siete. Tiene techo panorámico, sonido digital, DVD, sistema de cámara atrás en vez de espejo retrovisor, es _awesome!_ No puede no gustarte. Cierto que son más cómodas las _Cadillac_, pero... esta vez he preferido que me mandaran estas acá ―dice como si fuera lógico que uno tuviera seis o siete camionetas a su disposición, metiendo la llave a la ignición y prendiendo el motor.

―_Shhhhh_ ―pide que se calle cuando suena el motor, cerrando los ojos para oírlo bien.

―_What?_ ―pregunta con cansancio, sin entender, mirándolo de reojo y frunciendo el ceño. Inglaterra, sin abrir los ojos, levanta las cejas y medio sonríe mientras suelta un bufidito entre "ya lo sabia" y "no está mal".

―Vamos, veamos qué tanto puede hacer ―le pide mirándole, sonriendo. Estados Unidos le sonríe de regreso y da la vuelta girando para salir del estacionamiento, subiendo a la rampa.

―¡Joan! ―le pide―. _Please_ calcula la mejor ruta para ir a donde siempre ―declara sonriente―. Y el aire a noventa, _please_ ―agrega.

―_Done_ ―responde Joan con voz delicada. El británico levanta las cejas empezando a sentirse ligeramente como en la novela 1984.

―¿También está en el coche?

―Pues claro. Joan está en toooooodo _New York_ ―le mira de reojo―. Me recuerdas, Joan, ¿a qué hora era mi cita? La invitación es de la semana antepasada. Jueves o viernes ―dice en voz alta picando un par de botones.

―_My god!_ ¿qué significa todo _New York_? ¿te refieres a que monitoriza TODA la ciudad?

―_Wait a second_ ―pide Joan.

―Nah, sólo a dónde voy yo. Joan es como mi... amiga ―le dice sonriendo un poco menos y mirando al frente.

El inglés lo mira preguntándose como alguien tan paranoico puede dejar que un solo aparato le vigile y controle como si fuera un espía sabiendo dónde, cómo y qué hace las venticuatro horas del día, almacenando información sobre sus puntos fuertes y débiles sin posibilidad de ninguna estrategia defensiva secreta.

―_Excuse me, America. _La invitación no está disponible ―señala Joan al cabo de un par de minutos.

―¿Cómo no va a estar disponible, Joan? Está en mi correo ―le dice Estados Unidos sin poner mucha atención. Inglaterra tensa la espalda y mira por la ventanilla recordando de pronto que él mismo ha tratado de que Joan trasteara con su correo esta mañana.

―Mira ahí ―le dice el americano señalando algo―. Ese edificio es nuevo ―sonríe―. Y el café que está aquí a la vuelta es _awesome_ ―declara señalando a la izquierda. El mayor mira a donde le señala y sonríe amablemente.

―No hay información en los correos ―declara Joan inmediatamente. El americano gruñe fastidiado y saca su BlackBerry, deteniéndose en un alto.

―¿Joan, cómo vas a decirme que no hay información en los correos? ahora que lo encuentre, veras que sí está y... ―mira la Blackberry―. Eeeeh... ¿Joan? ―pregunta frunciendo el ceño―. Creo que no tengo señal o algo. Ni siquiera veo mis correos ―dice empezando a acelerar ante el siga, pero sin ver, siquiera el camino.

―_America!_ ¡Estás conduciendo! ―le riñe Inglaterra frunciendo el ceño y tratando de que se olvide del asunto del correo―. ¡Mira la carretera!

―¡Ah! _yes, yes... _―dice mirando un segundo y luego a la Blackberry.

―El registro está vacío ―declara Joan simplemente.

―_America!_ ―le riñe de nuevo―. ¡No me obligues a quitarte la máquina!

―_What? _―le pregunta distraido mientras ve otra vez al camino y acelera un poco más―. ¿El registro de qué, Joan? _Please_ comunícate con _Verizon_, hay algo mal con mi BlackBerry ―ordena el estadounidense intentando apagarla, a la vez que conduce un poco mal (no demasiado para el poco caso que está haciendo) por la calle.

―_Bloody hel! Stop!_ ―protesta Inglaterra agarrándose de su cinturón de seguridad mientras Estados Unidos lo ignora por completo.

―_Yes, America_, hablaré con el técnico ―responde Joan. Él bufa y lanza la BlackBerry a la consola de en medio.

―_Fuck! _―exclama mirando el camino― Joaaaaaan! ―vuelve a llamarla. El inglés lo mira sorprendido y niega con la cabeza.

―_What? _―le pregunta mirándole de reojo.

―Detén el coche y arregla el problema, o espera a llegar para hacerlo ―le pide sensatamente.

―Puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez, _ok?_ ―le contesta algo de mal humor, Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco―. Joaaaaan! ―vuelve a gritarle.

―_Yes?_ ―contesta Joan.

―No me has dicho el horario de la cita ―le indica.

―La bandeja de entrada se encuentra vacía ―señala Joan―. No hay registros de correo electrónico disponibles y eso incluye a la invitación que indicas. La cita tampoco está en el calendario.

Estados Unidos parpadea procesando la información.

―¿No hay nadie más que lo sepa? ¿con quienes has quedado? Llámales a ellos y ya está ―comenta el británico―. Seguro al principio puede parecer raro, pero te acostumbrarás rápido a volver a hablar directamente con seres humanos para variar ―añade con sarcasmo.

El americano se ríe estruendosamente, ignorando por completo al inglés.

―Joan, _c'mon! You almost got me there..._ ―vuelve a reírse. Inglaterra bufa y se vuelve a la ventanilla.

―La bandeja de entrada se encuentra vacía ―repite Joan en tono plano―. No hay registros de correo electrónico disponibles y eso incluye a la invitación que indicas. La cita tampoco está en el calendario.

―Joan, estoy hablando en serio. Deja de decir cosas extrañas ―ordena frunciendo el ceño.

―La bandeja de entrada se encuentra vacía ―repite una tercera vez―. No hay registros de correo electrónico disponibles.

Estados Unidos mira al inglés de reojo, pero ahora es él quien le ignora.

―¿En... en dónde está la información? ―le pregunta quedito, cada vez más nervioso... cada vez imaginando algo más grave.

―La información fue borrada el día de hoy a las 07:24:03 ―indica. Inglaterra abre mucho los ojos y traga saliva todavía mirando por la ventanilla.

― _WHAT?_ ―grita frenando en seco mientras el taxista de atrás, que frenó milagrosamente a un centímetro de ellos, toca el cláxon histérico.

―_Bollocks..._ ―susurra el inglés muy muy muy bajito.

―No, no. No... Joan, espera. ¿Qué es lo que borraron? ¿Quién lo borró? ¿Entraron al pentágono? Tengo que hablarle a Roland. Esto... debe ser, quizás haya un atentado terrorista o algo! _FUCKING HELL!_ ―declara sin moverse, estirándose para tomar el teléfono, siendo detenido por el cinturón de seguridad que siempre hace eso en esas jodidas camionetas grandes.

El británico se vuelve y le toma de la mano que tiene estirada para alcanzar el teléfono.

―¡Cálmate, _bloody hell!_ No... yo... creo que fui yo ―le dice antes de que empiece a hacer de esto un DRAMA.

―La instrucción fue dada por _Mr. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. _Registro sanguíneo AE452331 tomado a las 07:03:02, verificado a las 07:03:05 El día de hoy a las 07:22:16, registro U542130ER desde la cocina de la _Homeland House_ ―dice Joan al mismo tiempo que Inglaterra da la misma explicación.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de terminos:<strong>

**Bloomingdales:** es una cadena de tiendas por departamento de lujos en los Estados Unidos operada por Macy's, Inc.

**Nudo windsor: **Es el nudo de corbata para ocasiones especiales. Muy inglés, su nombre proviene del Duque de Windsor quién lo popularizó.

**Mall: **centro comercial

**Yankees: **The New York Yankees es un equipo de béisbol profesional de las Grandes Ligas de Estados Unidos, con sede en Nueva York (Estados Unidos). Pertenecen a la División Este de la Liga Americana

**yankees' stadium: **El estadio de los antes mencionados.

**Lincoln:** En este contexto, marca de coches de lujo pertenecientes a la casa americana "Ford Motor Company".

**Cadillac:** Marca de automóviles de lujo pertenecientes a la casa americana "General Motors".

**Novela 1984:** es una novela política de ficción distópica, escrita por George Orwell entre 1947 y 1948. La novela introdujo los conceptos del omnipresente y vigilante _Gran Hermano o Hermano Mayor_, de la notoria habitación 101, de la ubicua policía del pensamiento y de la neolengua, adaptación del inglés en la que se reduce y se transforma el léxico con fines represivos, basándose en el siguiente principio: Lo que no está en la lengua, no puede ser pensado.

**Wait a second: **Espera un segundo

**Excuse me: **Discúlpame

**Blackberry: **Arándano, en este contexto, se refiere a los teléfonos móviles.

**Verizon: **Empresa proveedora de ADSL e internet de banda ancha.

**You almost got me there... : **Casi me engañas, casi me lo creo

**Pentángono: **El Pentágono es la sede del Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos. El edificio tiene forma de pentágono y está situado en el Condado de Arlington, Virginia.

**Fucking hell: **Maldita sea, versión americana del "Bloody hell"

**Mr. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland: **El nombre completo de Inglaterra... mola, eh? Yo creo que así le gustaría que le llamaran todos, todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener sueños, pequeño Iggy.

**Homeland House: **la casa de Estados Unidos.

* * *

><p>Un review para que Inglaterra deje de tratar de usar a Joan... y la tecnología en general.<p> 


	7. 7th Avenue

_Little Joe never once gave it away_  
><em>Everybody had to pay and pay<em>  
><em>A hustle here and a hustle there<em>  
><em>New York city is the place where they said:<em>  
><em>Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side<em>  
><em>I Said hey Joe, take a walk on the wild side<em>

**Lewis Allen Reed**

* * *

><p>―<em>¡Cálmate, b<em>_loody hell! __No... yo... creo que fui yo ―le dice antes de que empiece a hacer de esto un DRAMA._

―_La instrucción fue dada por Mr. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. __Registro sanguíneo AE452331 tomado a las 07:03:02, verificado a las 07:03:05 El día de hoy a las 07:22:16, registro U542130ER desde la cocina de la Homeland House ―dice Joan al mismo tiempo que Inglaterra da la misma explicación._

* * *

><p>Estados Unidos se queda en blanco, con un sonido de piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii en la cabeza.<p>

―¡Pero mi instrucción no fue esa, _bloody machine of the hell!_ ―grita el británico defendiéndose.

―_W... wh... what? _―el americano quita la mano violentamente y lo mira con los ojillos desorbitados.

―¡Yo no dije que borrara todo el correo! es decir, yo no... ¡ella se fue de madre con el error! ―sigue defendiéndose.

―_W... Wait, wait... _―Estados Unidos sigue intentando entender ALGO de lo que escucha.

―Yo solo... yo quería... yo no... ―continua defendiéndose bajando cada vez más el tono, recostándose en su asiento―. Yo no esperaba que... _i'm sorry_ ―dice muy muy muy bajito.

―¿Confiesas haber borrado...? ―empieza mirándole con la boca abierta.

―¡ESA NO FUE MI INSTRUCCIÓN! ―grita aun defendiéndose.

―El registro de la instrucción también ha sido borrado ―declara Joan, a modo de respuesta.

―¡Ah, mira que conveniente! Pero quién te dio las instrucciones no se te ha olvidado, ¿eh? ―protesta Inglaterra con sarcasmo para el coche, de hecho, no sabe muy bien a donde dirigir sus palabras.

―Joan... _go away. _Vete. _Please_ ―ordena Estados Unidos en un susurro dejando de mirar al inglés.

―_God save the queen... _―protesta él pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

―No quiero ninguna grabación, ningún vídeo, ningún registro de audio ni de vídeo, ni de localización, no quiero nada... y no vuelvas hasta que yo te active MANUALMENTE. ¿Escuchaste? ―sigue el americano a lo suyo.

―_Password _―solicita Joan.

―_LOCKHEED P-38J LIGHTNING USA WWII _―declara con voz clara y fuerte.

―_Accepted _―indica y luego hay un sonido agudo, tres bips y silencio. El británico sigue en su sitio, en su posición, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y escuchando con los ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar como podría escapar en caso de necesitarlo, con la camioneta en marcha, al menos lleva encima su documentación.

Estados Unidos mira a Inglaterra de reojo y arranca la camioneta de nuevo, en silencio.

―Mira, de veras yo no tengo ningún interés en borrar todo tu correo electrónico ―empieza el mayor―. No fue eso lo que le pedí.

―Esto va a verse mal. Independientemente de que yo crea o no que me has traicionado ―responde el americano en tono de negocios.

―¿Tra... taición? ―repite descolocado.

―_Yes. _Yo confié en tí y tu... ¿Cuál era la instrucción que le diste a Joan?

―Solo le pedí que siguiera tus_ bloody_ ordenes exactas ―explica mientras vuelve a pellizcarse el puente de la nariz.

―Ya déjate de esa historia, _please_ ―sigue con tono de negocios.

―Si el registro no se hubiera borrado convenientemente... ―protesta―. No es una _bloody _historia, es la verdad.

―¿Qué era lo que intentabas borrar? ―pregunta en tono más duro esta vez.

―El vídeo que te mandó cuando bajé en el ascensor yo solo ―confiesa sin rodeos.

―¿El... vídeo? ―frunce el ceño―. ¿Por?

―No, no el vídeo, el audio ―se corrige―. Dije... algo inapropiado ―sentencia después de vacilar un segundo―. No quería que lo escucharas.

El americano se relaja notoriamente.

―¿Borraste todo mi correo electrónico porque dijiste algo que no querías que escuchara? ―le pregunta acercándose a una acera y deteniendo la camioneta.

―¡NO! yo le dije a Joan que... le hice repetir tu orden y le demostré que tu solo habías pedido el "vídeo" así que era un error mandar el vídeo y el audio. ¡No pensé que lo borraría todo! se suponía que solo iba a borrar ese correo y a mandártelo de nuevo con el archivo modificado ―explica sin mirarle, gesticulando con las manos. Estados Unidos sonríe.

―¿Qué decía el audio? ―le pregunta.

―Que si tu habías tardado quince minutos en baja... ―se detine dándose cuenta de lo que está diciendo, sonrojándose―. _Nothing. _Era inapropiado ―aparta la vista.

―Oh... _c'mon!_ Yo no tengo correo electrónico y mi secretaria va a querer morir cuando le cuente que se me ha borrado la agenda..._ tell me!_ ―le pide, ahora en un tono mucho, MUCHO más relajado.

Inglaterra aparta la vista pensando en lo terriblemente cruel y abominable que resulta que le obligue a decir esto EN VOZ ALTA Y CON ÉL PRESENTE _bloody hell_, para eso ya podría haber dejado el _bloody_ video como estaba y se hubiera ahorrado todo esto. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué siempre tiene tanta mala suerte?

Estados Unidos le pone una mano en la pierna y se le acerca, acariciándole el pelo.

―Si me dices prometo perdonarte ―sonríe―... y quizás volverte a dar alguno de tus... "privilegios" ―la palabra en un tono especial― en casa.

Inglaterra lleva su mano rápidamente hasta la mano de la pierna, para pararle en caso de peligro.

―Le dije... le... le dije que... que no me iba a bajar los pantalones y le dí un buen motivo, eso es todo ―concluye con el ceño fruncido pero sin soltar la mano, impidiendo que se mueva a la más mínima sensación de que se acerca. El americano bufa.

―Jo, tan bien que lo estabas haciendo. Y ¿por qué no me dejas mover la mano en tu pierna? al menos podría aprovechar ―declara intentando soltarse.

―Ya te he dicho que no hicieras eso ―protesta simplemente dejando que la quite si es lo que quiere, sin mirarle.

―Jo ―frunce el ceño―. Borras mi mail, tiras mis dulces... y no recibo NADA a cambio. Ni siquiera una confesión de lo que dijiste en el elevador ―protesta cruzándose de brazos―. Debes haber dichooooo... ―piensa mientras Inglaterra lo observa.

―Que soy _awesome_ ―cuenta con un dedo.

―O que soy un héroe genial ―el que sigue.

―O que soy fantástico en la cama ―el tercero.

―Que no puedes vivir sin mí ―dice con el cuarto.

―Oooooooooooooo... ―dice pensando en un quinto mientras el británico pone los ojos en blanco con cada una de las opciones.

―Que me quieres, ¿quizás? ―concluye sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mirando a Inglaterra.

Él aparta la vista, sonrojándose y sin responder, pensando no tanto en lo que le ha dicho en el ascensor si no cuando estaba dormido.

Estados Unidos se quita el cinturón y se extiende hasta donde está el inglés, pasando por la consola de en medio. Le da un beso, quizás no tan corto como debería, acariciándole la cabeza. Él se sorprende y luego se deja, por que cada vez se deja más (oh, sí y por que Joan no está).

El americano se separa finalmente y lo mira sonriente a los ojos.

―La próxima vez que quieras decirme una de esas cosas geniales, dímelas de frente y así nos ahorramos todo este desastre ―le pide poniéndole otra vez una mano en la pierna y subiéndola―. _Ok?_

―¿¡Qui... quieres parar con eso! ―protesta apartando la vista deteniendo la mano, aprovechando para cambiar de tema.

―_Why?_ Joan no está y los vidrios son polarizados ¿Por qué no quieres que te toque nada? ―le dice extrañado―. Ayer no parecías quejarte tanto en la noche. ¿Es que te ha quedado algo adolorido o algo? ―agrega riéndose un poco.

―_Git! _―protesta tratando de apartarle y sin soltarle la mano, pensando la falta de ropa interior... y en el desastre que podría llegar a hacer sin la sujeción adecuada―. Por que no. Tenemos cosas que hacer, _come on_ ―apremia frunciendo el ceño.

―Joooo... ―frunce más el ceño―. ¡Esto no es justo! Aún cuando tengo hambre... ¡Tengo hambre! ―repite al final recordando toda el hambre que tiene.

―Vamos a desayunar ―propone amablemente sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, abriendo la puerta del coche para bajarse y encontrando una escusa razonable para huir.

―Vaaaaaaaaaaamos pues... ―cede por fin poniendo los ojos en blanco―. _Fuck_, eres un viejito cascarrabias ―le acusa volviendo a su lado del coche para abrir la puerta―. Y me va a dar pena caminar contigo con esa falda ―agrega bajándose.

―No soy un... ¡NO ES UNA FALDA! ¡Es un kilt! No tienes que tener pena, es una de las prendas más sofisticadas y elegantes del mundo! ¡Incluso Sean Connery los vestía haciendo de James Bond! ya lo verás, búscalo! ―le reta en un regaño. Él vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco.

―_Yes, yes... _Sean Connery es un viejito cascarrabias igual que tu ―aclara caminando hacia la puerta del restaurante mientras ríe estrepitosamente.

―_You bloody git_ ―y aun así, aún se siente un poco mal por el asunto del mail.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de terminos<strong>

**Go away: **Lárgate

**Password: **Constraseña (algunas de las mentes más... ejem... brillantes, usan esa misma palabra como contraseña, por favor, un llamamiento la sensatez)

**Lockheed P-38J Lightning USA WWII: **('relámpago' en inglés) fue uno de los cazas estadounidenses más importantes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, así como también uno de los más famosos, rápidos y poderosos. Su forma es muy característica y a ella le debe gran parte de su fama.

**Accepted:** Aceptado

**Tell me: **Cuéntame

**Sean Connery: **Sir Thomas Sean Connery (nacido el 25 de agosto de 1930 en Edimburgo) es un actor y productor de cine escocés que ha ganado un Premio Óscar, dos Premios BAFTA (uno de ellos un BAFTA Academy Fellowship Award), y tres Premios Globo de Oro.  
>Gran parte de su fama es debido a su retrato del personaje James Bond, quien interpretó en siete películas entre 1962 y 1983 (seis películas producidas por EON Productions, así como <em>Nunca digas nunca jamás<em>, una nueva versión de _Operación Trueno_ producida por Warner Bros.). En 1988, Connery ganó el Premio Óscar al Mejor Actor de Reparto por su papel en _The Untouchables_.

* * *

><p>Un review para que Estados Unidos le dé a Inglaterra sus "privilegios" de nuevo.<p> 


	8. 8th Avenue

_Ya estoy en Nueva York_  
><em>Y no le veo buen color<em>  
><em>Ya estoy en Nueva York<em>  
><em>Tampoco he visto ningún actor<em>

**José Maria Cano**

* * *

><p>―Mañana vamos a<em> Washington<em> ―empieza el estadounidense de la nada mientras entran al restaurante.

Inglaterra entra detrás todavía perdido en sus pensamientos. Quizás Francia tiene razón, (posibilidad que no deja de producirle incómodos escalofríos en la espalda de que algo debe ir mal en el universo y, en cualquier caso, si así es, nunca lo admitirá así se le caigan las orejas). El asunto es que lo único que ha hecho todo el día ha sido insultar al menor, tratarle mal y pelear con su estúpido ordenador, y en cambio él... ¿por qué estaba siempre tan emocionado de que fuera a verle siendo que lo trataba tan mal?

―_What?_ ―pregunta sin haber oído.

―Mañana, a DC ―repite y luego toma el teléfono mientras marca un número y les traen las cartas.

―_Ah, yes_ ―responde desinteresadamente abriendo la carta sin siquiera leerla.

_Bloody hell,_ solo hay que ver, ha montado todo ese desastre para que no oiga algo que ni siquiera es mentira y que ni siquiera es algo malo, pero es que es tan... Si solo... Le mira.

Estados Unidos no parece tener problemas para expresar cariño o darle muestras de afecto, pero él se prácticamente induce taquicárdias con solo pensarlo, es realmente sorprendente que no le haya dado una embolia de las veces que llega a sonrojarse.

―¿Y vas a poder recuperar tus mails? ―pregunta como si tal cosa, pero un poco preocupado en el fondo.

El americano, con la lengua de fuera y cara de concentración escribe un Mail rápido a los de sistemas para informarles de su problema con el correo, tratando de echarse el la culpa y no a Inglaterra porque sabe que TODOS van a ponerse HISTERICOS pensando que quizás es un caso de espionaje internacional o algo así y va a acabar siendo un problemón de _aquellos_.

―Err... Eso estoy averiguando ―luego le sonríe―. Lo importante esta bajo tierra ―declara sin aclarar demasiado.

―¿Lo importante? ―repite el británico escrutándole con la mirada.

―_Yes_, lo verdaderamente importante esta bien guardado ―le sonríe.

―¿Qué clase de cosas son las verdaderamente importantes? ―pregunta con curiosidad, pero no mucha, inspeccionando la carta. Bueno, quizás esto sí sea un poco de espionaje internacional.

―Cosas que no voy a decirte ―responde tajante, frunciendo el ceño―. Y no todas están bajo tierra ―agrega paranoico. Inglaterra le mira por encima de la carta y sonríe.

―Chico listo ―suelta zanjando el asunto, sonriendo orgulloso de que haya sorteado su trampa, pero sin mirarle―. Creo que voy a pedir bacon ―cambia de tema.

―¿Bacon y qué más? ―pregunta sintiéndose genuinamente orgulloso. Inglaterra NUNCA le dice "chico listo".

―De hecho me apetecía algo dulce pero... ―sigue leyendo.

―Ehh... Hay _hotcakes_ como con VEINTE posibles mieles ―le explica señalándolas en el menú.

―¡Oh! no los había visto ―los lee por encima―. Creo que... uno de estos ―decide por fin señalando uno con foto.

―¿Quieres el combo con tres huevos? ―Estados Unidos sonríe―. Ese es buenísimo.

―_Yes. Good. _Vale. Tres huevos ―repite como si fuera un indio―. Vale ―termina en tono más normal.

―Trae además un trozo de carne, tres papas _hash Brown_ y salchichas. ¿Solo uno? ―le pregunta concentrado en su menú.

―Eeeeh... de hecho estoy pensando en si voy a poder terminarme uno ―explica no muy convencido―. Pero esta bien. _Yes._ El desayuno es la comida más importante del día ―añade muy convencido. De hecho, un dicho popular en el mundo confirma que si se quiere comer _bien_ en el Reino Unido, lo mejor es desayunar tres veces al día.

―_Good!_ ―el estadounidense llama a la mesera y le pide en un inglés que Inglaterra no entiende el desayuno para ambos.

―¿Es necesario que destroces de esta manera el ancestral idioma de la reina? ―le riñe.

―¿Des... Destroce? ―pregunta desconcertado empezando a despejar la mesa quitando las servilletas y la ketchup, poniéndolas en la silla.

―Te explicaría cuantas cosas has pronunciado de forma incorrecta, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber qué demonios has dicho ―explica el británico en plan "el intocable inglés de la reina, has pronunciado esto como un sonido ka y es ca" Y el mundo entero esta mirándole con una ceja levantada.

―Yo no he pronunciado nada mal, ella es de Alabama, hemos hablado tu idioma... más claro que los tuyos escoceses o irlandeses a los que no se les entiende nada ―explica el americanos semiindignado aún limpiando la mesa.

―No vas a comparar ―protesta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―¡Pues claro que voy a comparar! ―le mira serio.

―Yo mismo te enseñé una lengua rica y preciosa. Y tu la has convertido en... _eso_ ―protesta―. ¿Qué ha pasado con la mitad de las letras? ―sigue.

―Pues... las he dicho rápido ―explica.

―Rápido ―repite mirándole a los ojos en tono de "tienes que estar bromeando".

―Pues claro. Rápido... muy rápido que casi ni lo oíste. Debe ser que te falla el oído ―le dice sonriente.

―Debe ser que tú la estás destrozando ―protesta torciendo los labios―. La reina estaría revolviéndose en su silla solo de oírte.

―Eres un drama ―suelta Estados Unidos―. ¡Un absoluto drama!

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco mientras todos pensamos que, de hecho, el Reino Unido es el único lugar del mundo donde nadie te entiende si hablas inglés.

―Quizás debería cambiar mi idioma y empezar a hablar francés ―le reta el americano mirándole.

―Quizás debería ir a visitar _Moscow _―suelta como si fueran un comentario aleatorio, en un tono similar. Estados Unidos abre los ojos como PLATOS.

―_What? _―pregunta sin poder creerlo y el británico sonríe triunfante―. Quizás debería tener sexo con _France_ ―responde por fastidiarle en serio. Inglaterra borra su sonrisa y le mira.

―No ―le advierte muy en serio. Él sonríe triunfal y el inglés se da cuenta de que acaba de ser demasiado explícito para su gusto, demostrándose celoso y reticente. Aparta la mirada avergonzado.

―JAJAJA! ¡Yo gano! _Yeah!_ ―grita el americano practicamente sin enterarse de nada y disolviendo la tensión―. ¡Tengo hambre!

―¿Que hay de esos mails entonces? Quizás pueda reenviarte alguno de los míos si los necesitas ―ofrece cambiando de tema.

―Mmmm... puedo recuperar la mayoría, a excepción del último mes ―le dice mientras viene la mesera a traer el desayuno―. Están en el servidor central. Si pudieras reenviarme los del último mes...

―_My God! _―exclama al ver los platos― ¿Quién más viene a desayunar? ―pregunta sin apartar la vista, sorprendido.

―Ehh... ¡y todavía faltan los _Hotcakes_! ―exclama mirándo los platos también con una gran sonrisa y aun no han tocado la mesa para cuando empieza a literalmente tragar cuanto hay en ellos.

―¿Ya no vas a pedir nada más? ―le pregunta unos minutos después, echado en la silla, terminándose los remanentes del plato del mayor.

―_Of course not! _Ni siquiera he podido... ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? ―pregunta mirándole.

―¿Cómo puedes tú comer tan poco? Si es por el dinero, no te apures. Yo invito ―le dice sonriendo.

―¡De ninguna manera! Ya has pagado el otro desayuno ―contesta, se siente culpable por los mails―. Pero, por la reina...

Estados Unidos toma un trocito de pan, lo embadurna en el remanente de aceite y yema de huevo que queda y mira el reloj.

―Ya casi abren el _Macy's_.

―Entonces vayámonos antes de que los empleados me riñan por traer cocodrilos a desayunar ―bromea sonriendo.

―Pues mejor cocodrilos que pollos que no comen nada ―se defiende sonriendo también y pide la cuenta.

―¡Sí he comido! He comido la cantidad normal de comida que necesita un hombre adulto, no una orca.

―¡Oye! ―le reclama.

―Y he dicho que yo pago ―añade mientras saca su cartera y devuelve la cuenta con su tarjeta.

―¿Calcetines y qué más? ¿No quieres comprar pantalones? ―pregunta una vez en la calle.

―No, tengo los de ayer. Los puse antes en la lavadora. Aunque no los he tendido antes de irnos ―recuerda―. Oh, _bollocks!_ ¡En la noche se quedaran helados! Bueno, he traído otro kilt y tengo algunos pantalones más en DC.

―¿Otra falda? _Oh, meeeen!_ ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡No me gusta! ―protesta.

―No es una falda, _git._ ¡Es un kilt! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ―le corrige poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―A ver ¿tiene bolsillos ocultos o... Cuál es su gracia? ¿Por qué te gusta?

―_What?_ ―pregunta sin entender―. ¿Gracia de qué?

―De tus kilts.

―No tienen ninguna gracia. Son lo que son, una prenda tradicional de los hombres más duros del norte, de las más elegantes del mundo ―explica de nuevo.

―¿Más duros? ―le pregunta riéndose por lo bajo.

―¡Pues sí! Los más duros que no le temen al frío ―explica orgulloso.

―Pues claro, con ropa interior de lana ¿cual frío? ―se aventura sin saber a dónde. Inglaterra hace ademán de replicar algo muy relacionado con "ninguna ropa interior, _bloody git_" y luego cierra la boca sonrojándose. Lo mira de reojo pensando que mejor que no se entere de ese pequeña parte de la tradición.

―No... No digas tonterías ―le riñe enigmático, sin mirarle.

―¿Cuáles tonterías? ―levanta las cejas.

―Tonterías, hablando por hablar de cosas que no sabes ―explica sin explicar―. Da lo mismo, ya basta con el kilt. Es un kilt, _yes_. Supéralo.

―¡Oh, hombre! ¡Pero no te malhumores! ―pide pasándole una mano tras los hombros.

―No estoy malhumorado ―miente apartándosela.

―Jo... ¿qué te pasa? ―lo vuelve a abrazar.

―¿Qué me pasa de qué? ―pregunta apartándole de nuevo.

―¿Por qué te quitas? ―lo vuelve a abrazar.

―¡Por que estamos en mitad de la calle! Y no voy vestido de manera precisamente discreta ―protesta―. Como para que no nos miren.

―¿Y qué con eso? ¿Qué te puede pasar? ―pregunta volviendo a abrazarlo―. Me gusta que la gente nos vea.

―Pero a mi no ―susurra. Estados Unidos lo mira de reojo y le sonríe.

―Mmm... ―lo suelta y le toma de la mano―. ¿Esto sí? ―le pregunta sonriente. Inglaterra se sonroja un poco pero no le suelta.

―_Git _―protesta.

―_Awesome _―exclama metiendo su mano y la del británico en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

―Debería obligarte a... ―empieza y se queda callado haciéndose la imagen mental de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

―¿Obligarme a qué? ―le pregunta mirándole. Él lo mira también y se arrepiente. ¡Por la reina! ¡Por la reina! No es un buen momento para esto.

―Nada, da lo mismo.

―No, ahora me dices ―presiona deteniéndose.

―Obligarte a usar uno ―explica levantando un poco el kilt para mostrárselo―. Así sabrías lo que es el orgullo británico... Y la flor de Escocia ―añade apartando la vista y sonrojándose él solo. Sacude la cabeza para no imaginarlo. Estados Unidos abre la boca sin poder creerlo.

―¿Que... Querrías que usara uno? ―pregunta aun procesando.

―No, seguramente sería mejor para todos que no lo hicieras ―confiesa poniéndose cada vez más nervioso ante la idea, sin atreverse a mirarle. E imaginando. Oh, sí, claro que sí―. Con lo que me costó que usaras corbata...

―Nah, no hay de mi talla ―sonríe―. Y yo me vería mucho mejor que tu.

―Pero aun así, seguro sería una buena manera de que dejaras de burla... ―se detiene de hablar―. ¿Mejor que yo? ¡JA!

―¡Hombre! Claro que si me vería mejor que tu. Yo siempre me veo mejor que todos ―se pasa la mano por el pelo.

―Nadie viste el kilt más elegantemente que _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northen Ireland, you brat_. ¡No aguantarías ni cinco minutos! ―le reta cuando llegan a la tienda.

―Oh, por dios, no seas ridículo. ¡CLARO que aguantaría! Un día entero si quieres. ¿Cuánto quieres perder? ―le pregunta haciendo cara de suficiencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de terminos:<strong>

**Hotcakes: **Tortita o panqueque, un pan dulce y plano de origen ruso cuya masa base contiene usualmente leche, mantequilla, huevos, harina, levadura, azúcar y quizá una especia, esencia o extracto (canela, por ejemplo).

**Hash brown: **Una receta simple de patata en la que los trozos de patata se fríen en una sartén después de ser cortados en tiras, juliana, dados o bien triturados.

**Moscow: **Moscú. Las regiones vitales de Rusia.

**France:** Individuo engreído, pomposo, cobarde, de olor muy fuerte y desagradable. Atención: tendencia extrema al toqueteo.

**Macy's: **es una tienda por departamentos de los Estados Unidos. Su tienda principal se encuentra en Herald Square, Ciudad de Nueva York y ha sido la "tienda más grande del mundo" desde 1924, aunque ahora está empatada con la tienda Harrods de Londres en espacio comercial y ambas por detrás de las Galeries Lafayette Haussmann de París.

**Oh, meeeen: **oh, tíoooooo!

**La flor de escocia: **Es, originalmente, uno de los himnos de escocia. Aunque aquí Inglaterra usa la expresión para referirse a lo que se ve al mirar bajo el kilt de un hombre que... lo está usando estrictamente según las tradiciones.

* * *

><p>Un review para que Inglaterra le quite de la cabeza a Estados Unidos la idea de usar kilt... o se la meta más a fondo, quién sabe.<p> 


	9. 9th Avenue

_New York City -Uh Huh-_  
><em>Center Of The Universe -Sing It Girl-<em>  
><em>Times Are Shitty<em>  
><em>But I'm Pretty Sure They Can't Get Worse -I Hear You-<em>  
><em>It's A Comfort To Know<em>  
><em>When You're Singing The Hit The Road Blues<em>  
><em>That Anywhere Else You Could Possibly Go<em>  
><em>After New York Would Be <em>  
><em>A Pleasure Cruise<em>  
><em>-Now You're Talking-<em>

**Jonathan Larson**

* * *

><p>―<em>Oh, por dios, no seas ridículo. CLARO que aguantaría! Un día entero si quieres. ¿Cuánto <em>_quieres perder? ―le pregunta haciendo cara de suficiencia._

* * *

><p>―¿Hablas en serio? ―se para mientras se dirigía al mostrador de los calcetines, sin poder creerlo.<p>

―¿Témes perder? ¡JA! _Loserloserloserloserloser! _―canturrea.

―_Of... Of course not! _―se defiende no muy seguro, aún con la imagen mental.

―Yo me vería mucho mejor que tu en kils ―sentencia mientras toma unos calcetines blancos de deporte y se los da.

―¡No seas ridículo, nada de blancos! ―protesta devolviéndolos―. Y se pronuncia "kilt", _git_ y no... Ejem ―un pequeño reguerito de sangre empieza a salir de su nariz solo de imaginarlo. Inglaterra tiene una imaginación altamente potente, explicita y gráfica. Se limpia rápidamente con el pañuelo.

―Bueno, kilt. Eso ―hace los ojos en blanco―. ¿Y qué te pasa? ―frunce el ceño al verlo―. ¿Eso era sangre? ―levanta las cejas.

―_Nothing_ ―responde negando con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarle, elije unos calcetines azules―. Creo que me llevaré un par de estos. ¿Crees que estarán también en verde? ―cambia de tema.

―¿Verde? ¿Eso existe? ―pregunta levantando las cejas, luego se acerca a otro mostrador―. ¿Traes calzones? ―pregunta mirándole.

―_Yes_, es un color que se consigue juntando azul y amari... ―empieza sarcásticamente hasta que oye la última pregunta, se detiene sonrojándose de golpe y tensando la espalda―. _What?_

―_Yes,_ calzoncillos, ropa interior, _you know._

―¿Q... Qué... Con ellos? ―pregunta MUY nervioso, sin atreverse a mirarle siquiera.

―¿Traes? ―lo mira a la cara.

―¿A... A qué... A qué viene... esa pregunta? ―balbucea haciendo un esfuerzo para mirarle también, prácticamente paralizado, tratando de adivinar. ¿Lo sabe? ¡No! ¡No puede saberlo! ¡No hay forma en que lo sepa! ¿Cómo lo ha adivinado?

―A los calcetines ―responde frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Y... Y qué... tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro? ―vacila todavía, taquicárdico.

―Pues estamos aquí. ¿Traes o no? ―insiste.

―Solo... Quiero calcetines ―sentencia finalmente sin responder en realidad, después de unos instantes en silencio escrutándole y valorando.

―Vale, pero yo no te voy a prestar los míos ―agrega caminando otra vez y encogiéndose de hombros.

Inglaterra vuelve a respirar y recuerda como de saludable, beneficioso y agradable es hacerlo.

―No te los he pedido ―frunce el ceño.

―¡Yo solo decía! _Fuck! _¿Otra vez de mal humor? Yo solo dije para que compraras ―explica caminando hacia las cajas.

―Pues tu eres quien... ―ojos en blanco―. _Git _―toma también un par de calcetines granates y un par de verdes. Termina de pagarlos dándole vueltas aún al tema de los calzoncillos.

¿Lo habrá hecho a posta? ¿habrá sido una coincidencia? ¿estará burlándose? Seguro lo sabe y ahora se dedica a torturarlo y ponerlo nervioso hasta dejarlo en evidencia. Quizás debía decírselo y ya terminar con el juego... ¡PERO COMO IBA A DECÍRSELO!

―_Bloody Hell! _―protesta finalmente.

―¿Estás bien?―pregunta tranquilo en cuanto salen―. Estás sonrojado.

Inglaterra le mira. _¿How in the hell_ espera que esté? lo sabe y esta... _bloody hell!_ ¿Por qué siempre esta poniéndole histérico? Lo hace expresamente, seguro. Es decir, ¡él realmente no quería ponerse ese_ bloody_ kilt! si solo hubiera hecho la _bloody_ maleta como es debido... y ¡por la reina! no hay manera en que no lo vista adecuadamente según las tradiciones ancestrales, ¡no es su culpa!

―Es que hace calor ―miente tratando de aguantar la compostura. A pesar de todo, no piensa flaquear.

―¿Ca... Lor? _It's freezing!_ ―exclama Estados Unidos mirándole de reojo―. Será de frío ―acerca la mano y le toca una mejilla.

―No, _git!_ ―se aparta en un movimiento reflejo inducido por los nervios, con los que ahora cualquier cosa parece un ataque sorpresa―, me refiero a dentro de la tienda.

―Ooooook ―se rinde sonriente―. Vale, vale... Vamos a la tienda entonces. ¿Seguro que no quieres unos pantalones?

El inglés se lo piensa. ¿Será eso alguna indirecta? es que aun que quisiera no podría probárselos, es... antihigiénico.

―No... no. ¿No teníamos que comprar dulces?

―_Yeah!_ Dulces dulces dulces dulces _CANDY! __C'mon!_ ―pide brincoteando a su alrededor.

―Pero no muchos ―advierte a pesar de que sabe que acabará comprando todo cuanto pida si no más, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco―. ¿A donde quieres ir?

―Aaaaa... La M&M y a... ―lo jala del brazo―. ¡Correeeeee! ¿No tienes hambre? Debería cargarte.

―_WHAT?_ ―suelta en un grito más nervioso de lo que le gustaría.

―_Yes!_ De caballito, mira ven... Una pierna aquí ―se señala la cadera―, y la otra acá y ya... Aunque tengas falda solo se te verán las piernas ―Estados Unidos a su rollo idiota.

―¡NOO! No. No ―vuelve a gritar separándose, primero histérico y luego con tono de orden.

―Jo, nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido ―se queja.

―Vamos a comprar dulces, eso debería bastar ―se defiende.

―¡Argh! Todo es culpa de la falda ―protesta―. Seguro sin falda...

―No es una falda, es un Kilt. Y tampoco te dejaría cargarme en caso de no llevarlo ―contesta mirándole con ojos desorbitados.

―Eso dices... ―lo mira de reojo―. Debería intentarlo igual... Ven acá ―le mira con ojos traviesos.

―¡NO! ―vuelve a separarse y se pone tenso solo de imaginarlo―. Va... vamos a... hacer algo ―empieza balbuceando―. Tu... tu no... te me acercas más de una distancia prudencial y... Yo no... ―se detiene terminando la frase para si mismo (yo no hago un desastre).

―¿Distancia prudencial?_ What is that? _Cada vez estas peor, ¡pronto no voy a poder ni hablarte! ―se ríe. "Pues según lo que digas..." piensa para si.

―_Please?_ ―medio suplica.

―¡Argh! ―saca las llaves de la camioneta y la abre―. Hay que ir en coche a por los dulces.

―Bien ―concede subiendo por la otra puerta―. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el gran hermano? ―pregunta cambiando de tema.

―¿Cuál gran hermano? ―el americano palidece pensando que Inglaterra era EL gran hermano.

―Pues ya sabes... ―dice señalando el panel de comando de donde venia la voz de Joan.

Estados Unidos saca el teléfono y se acuerda del problema de la junta. Mira que tiene un mensaje.

―_Fuck!_ ¡La junta es lejos! ―protesta sin hacerle caso―. ¿Podrías dejarme ahí y luego volver por mi?

―Ehm... ―Inglaterra vacila un instante pensando en tener que conducir por la derecha y todo ese asunto―. _Of course_ ―termina amablemente. Bueno, ya se las apañará, tampoco tiene que ser tan difícil.

―_Cool!_ ¿Activo a Joan? ―pregunta sacando el coche.

―Eeeeeh... ¿es imprescindible? ―pregunta dudoso.

―Yo te decía porque Joan sabe de las calles y eso, pero si no quieres no ―se encoge de hombros.

―Preferiría que no lo hicieras. He notado que Joan tiene tendencia a provocar accidentes graves si coexiste demasiado conmigo ―explica (atención que la culpa es única y exclusivamente de Joan).

―_Ok_ ―le sonríe y le pone una mano en la pierna. El inglés le aparta la mano con cuidado.

―¿No hay forma en que actives solo eso de las calles? ―pregunta ahora temiendo llegar tarde por culpa de... el trafico, claro, o cualquier otra excusa relacionada con concejales de urbanismo locos. Nada que ver con perderse, nada absolutamente, él conquisto estás tierras una vez, por Dios.

―¿El GPS? Es que lo controla Joan... ―responde poniendo la mano mas arriba, esquivando la suya.

―¡América! ―protesta agarrándole con las dos manos―. ¿Qué te he dicho de que no me toques? Es una regla, ¿vale? hoy no puedes tocarme sin consentimiento previo ―sentencia.

―Pero estamos solos ―Estados Unidos quita la mano―. Jesús... ¿Qué te pasa hoy? ―le mira quitando los ojos del camino.

―_Yes, I know._ Aun así... es una regla ―reitera imperterrito.

―¿Porqué? ―acelera saliendo a una avenida mayor.

―Por que... por que sí. ¡Las reglas no tienen que tener un porqué! ―se explica y seguro va a arrepentirse de esto luego.

―_Fuck!_ ODIO esa regla, la odio. Es la _fucking_ falda, ¿verdad? ―lo mira de reojo.

―_Of... of course_ ―vacila un momento―_. __Yes. _No quiero que lo arrugues, eso es.

―Eso es la estupidez mas grande que te he oído decir. Es... ¿Cómo lo de las hadas? ―levanta las cejas.

―¿Qué pasa con ellas? ―pregunta ahora a la defensiva. No le gusta cuando se mezclan con la palabra estupidez ni ninguna de las de su familia léxica.

―¡Es absurdo como ellas! No quieres que te arrugue la falda? Bien ―le pone la mano entre las piernas y la empieza a subir. El inglés se la detiene de forma seca.

―_STOP!_ ―grita muy seriamente―. Estoy hablando en serio, América. Conduce como es debido ―le riñe. El otro frunce el ceño.

―Vale. No te toco hoy. En ningún momento, bajo ninguna circunstáncia, ni aunque me lo pidas ―le escupe.

El británico levanta una ceja por eso último. No va a confesarlo nunca, pero él es el primer interesado en que eso no pase y a quién más le molesta esta situación, se imagina pidiéndole que... y aún se pone más nervioso, no quiere tener que llegar a eso, eso sí sería realmente vergonzoso, tener que... tomar la iniciativa.

―Y... Y... Tu tampoco me puedes tocar a mi ―agrega.

―Ya veo. ¿Y desde cuándo pones tu las reglas? ―pregunta sardónico, pero poco convencido, tratando de desautorizarle para que esto no se vuelva aún más difícil y seguro va a arrepentirse de esto también.

―¿¡Cómo que desde cuándo? Desde que soy un adulto y tu ya no eres... Y... Y... ―el americano se enoja en serio―. ¿Sabes? ¡Vale! Olvídalo ―le dice con voz seria.

―Aja... Ya veo. Y de todas. De todas las miles de opciones que se te podían ocurrir como regla, ¿esa es la que elijes? Esta bien ―reta Inglaterra misterioso, de nuevo intentando que decida otra opción con la psicología inversa, ignorando su enfado―. Si eso quieres...

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo.

―¿Qué quieres...? ¿Qué...? _FUCK, IGGY!_ ¿Que tiene de especial esa falda que...? ―saca la Blackberry―. ¿Qué dicen los escoceses? ¿Que si traes falda no te puede tocar un hombre porque vienen las hadas y... Algo así? ―sigue preguntando.

―Esto no es por el Kilt, es que tienes razón. Puedes poner una regla, nadie me acusará de injusto ―se encoje de hombros. Mientras el coche entra al parking. Estados Unidos se lo piensa un instante.

―Levántate la falda ―ordena.

―_What?_ ―pregunta incrédulo.

―Es más, quítate la falda. Nueva regla, en el coche tú viajas sin falda ―le dice por poner CUALQUIER regla que le incomode―. Y los calcetines y la camisa. Tu viajas desnudo.

―Ya has puesto una regla antes, _git_. No puedes cambiarla ―se defiende como puede, esperaba otra regla, claro, pero no una PEOR. Siente que se acelera el pulso, terriblemente tenso y se sonroja otra vez, por supuesto.

―Bien, tu puedes poner una regla más. Además yo no te estoy tocando ni tu me estas tocando a mi así que no estamos rompiendo las reglas. Quítate la falda. No la camisa. La falda. Supongo que no te importara viajar en ropa interior ―le sonríe.

―¡Esa regla atenta contra mi integridad física! No es valida por que enfermaré si lo hago, no se pueden poner ese tipo de reglas o yo podría pedirte que te tiraras desde el puente de _Brooklyn_ ―explica infantilmente, buscando cualquier escusa deseperadamente sintiendo como le sudan las palmas de las manos además de todos sus otros síntomas variados. El americano prende la calefacción.

―Ya está, ya no vas a enfermarte. Ahora quítatela y pon tu una regla imbécil, anda... ¿O es que no puedes?

Inglaterra cierra los ojos con fuerza inventándose las reglas del juego sobre la marcha.

―Esta bien. Mi regla es que cualquier regla que atente contra la integridad o dignidad queda invalidada y teniendo en cuenta que es indigno viajar sin... Ejem... Como me pides, no vale ―expone cruzándose de brazos, mientras sigue sintiendo su corazón acelerado y el rubor en sus mejillas.

―Eres un cobarde ―suelta Estados Unidos―. Eso no es digno del imperio británico.

―¿De qué hablas? ¡He ganado sin trampas!―protesta mirándole, un poco ofendido.

―No, yo te he pedido que te quites la falda. Es más... Yo me quito los pantalones si tu te quitas la falda ―Estados Unidos yéndosele la olla por completo.

―_Why in the hell_ quieres que me quite el KILT? ―protesta apartando la vista sin pensar en lo de los pantalones, por que como se lo imagine, entonces si que no va servir de nada poner reglas para evitar ninguna reacción natural.

―Pues... ―le mira sonriente―. Es... Pensé que no querrías quitártela, tanto como yo no quiero tocarte ―explica su regla. El inglés lo mira con sospecha estando cada vez más seguro de que el americano lo sabe y lo hace a propósito.

―Entonces sí puedo tocarte ―cierra tajante el tema.

―_Bloody hell _―protesta en plan coletilla sin que sea un sí o un no.

―_Bloody hell _―le imita y le pone la mano en la pierna.

―_Please..._ ―suplica deteniéndole de nuevo y se empieza a enojar un poco pensando en que ya bastante difícil es para él tener que resistirse en favor de la sensatez para que encima el de las gafas no coopere.

―Solo estoy PONIENDO la mano aquí, nada con tus regiones vitales, ni con arrugar tu falda ―le dice serio, dejando la mano firmemente en su rodilla.

―¡Es un kilt! ―protesta pensando en como hacerle entender sin dejar demasiado claro por qué ese simple gesto ya lo pone tenso y podría desencadenar una situación ridícula e increiblemente incomoda―. Mira, hay un buen motivo para que no lo hagas ¿de acuerdo?

―¿Cuál es? ―pregunta al instante.

―Solo... confía en mi, _please_―pide sin mirarle, llevando sus manos hasta la que sigue en su rodilla para tratar de que lo suelte.

―Es... esto no tiene lógica después de anoche ―explica sin mover la mano de la pierna, pero levantándola un poquito. Se estaciona en la tienda de dulces.

―Por la reina... ―empieza Inglaterra sonrojándose de nuevo, tratando de no recordar lo de anoche y fallando miserablemente.

―¿Por la reina qué? ―le pregunta apagando el coche y girándose a mirarle, quitando la mano de su pierna y subiéndola hasta la cara del inglés, haciéndole un cariño en el pómulo.

Él se separa cuanto puede, tratando de quitarse el cinturón desesperadamente y obviamente, teniendo problemas para desengancharlo por culpa de las prisas.

―_No... no...thing_

―¿Qué te pasa? ―Estados Unidos mira lo que hace―. _God!_―le pone la mano encima del broche del cinturón, sobre las de él.

El británico se pone histérico y las aparta abriendo la puerta sin haberse quitado aun el cinturón. Y si estos fueran dibujos del tipo Warner, se habría ido corriendo con el coche como mochila, pero obviamente, no puede.

―_What the hell, Iggy!_―frunce el ceño―. Parece que te quemaran o algo... jajajaja ―pica el botón para quitarle el cinturón.

En cuanto se siente liberado, Inglaterra da un salto apartándose y saliendo del coche, se resbala con un charco de agua por culpa de salir corriendo y se cae al suelo.

Lo primero es comprobar que el kilt no se ha movido de sitio... demasiado, no puede estar seguro, _bloody hell..._decide hacer como si nada y se levanta conservando la máxima dignidad que puede, mientras se masajea las sienes y trata de calmarse.

Estados Unidos le mira desde adentro del coche.

―Iggy! ¿Estás bien? ―le pregunta.

―_Ye... yes _―balbucea golpeando el kilt para quitarle un poco de polvo o algo que pudiera haberlo ensuciado, sin mirar al americano―. _I'm sorry..._todo está bien.

El estadounidense se baja del coche y camina hasta el inglés.

―¿Estás seguro? ¿No te has roto nada? A tu edad, caerse es terriblemente... ―le mira la pierna―. ¿Eso es sangre?

―A mi e... ―empieza a protestar―. ¿Qué? ¿sangre? ―mira a donde mira el menor.

―Es un raspón ―se agacha frente a él y el británico entra en pánico por la postura y la cercanía.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de terminos<strong>

**Loser: **Pon en tu frente la mano izquierda con la palma hacia afuera, el dedo índice y el pulgar estirados. Perdedor.

**Nothing: **Nada, _no, en serio, ¿qué significa? nada, en serio. No puede no significar nada. Pues así es._

**How in the hell: **¿cómo demonios?

**It's freezing: **Está helando

**Candy: **caramelos

**M&M: **son pequeños pedazos de chocolate con leche revestidos de azúcar, producidos por Mars Incorporated, populares en muchos países alrededor del mundo.

**What is that: **Qué es eso?

**Cool: **Guay, una variante de "Awesome"

**Fucking: **Puñetero, maldito, como el "bloody" para Inglaterra... cuando algo es "fucking", es que debe ser realmente "fucking", por que Estados Unidos suele considerarlo todo "Awesome" que es justo lo contrario.

**Puente de Brooklyn: **une los distritos de Manhattan y de Brooklyn en la ciudad de Nueva York. Fue construido entre 1870 y 1883 y, en el momento de su inauguración era el puente colgante más grande del mundo (mide 1825 metros de largo, y la luz entre pilas es de 486,3 metros) También fue el primero suspendido mediante cables de acero. Desde entonces, se ha convertido en uno de los símbolos más reconocibles de Nueva York.

* * *

><p>Un review por las reglas... en general, para que se lleven a cabo... o no.<p> 


	10. 10th Avenue

_Ain't it great the way it all begins in New York City?_  
><em>Right away you're making time and making friends<em>  
><em>No one cares where you were yesterday<em>  
><em>If they pick you out you're on your way<em>  
><em>To a once upon a time that never ends<em>

**Hugh Anthony Cregg III**

* * *

><p><em>―Es un raspón ―se agacha frente a él y el británico entra en pánico por la postura y la cercanía.<em>

* * *

><p>―¡Ah! no pasa nada, estoy bien ―asegura apartándose un poco y lamiéndose el pulgar para limpiar la herida con saliva. El americano se pone de pie y mira a la tienda.<p>

―¡Entonces vamos por los dulces! tengo hambreeeeee.

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo, suspirando por lo cerca que ha estado del desastre y empieza a andar hacia allí tras él.

―¿Tu quieres dulces? ¿Los has probado? ¡Son _AWESOME_! ¿Te gusta la crema de cacahuete? ―le dice haciendo ademán de ponerle una mano en el hombro y luego arrepindiéndose. El inglés le fulmina.

―No compraremos muchos y solo los que sean saludables ―le advierte.

―¡Yo voy a comprar los dulces que quiera! JAJAJAJA ―advierte él de regreso, poniéndole la mano tras los hombros. Se cruza de brazos y se aparta.

―Entonces mañana vas a tener que regresar ―sentencia.

―¿Vas a tirarlos de nuevo? ―le mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¡Jum! ―responde levantando la barbilla, sin dejarlo claro.

―¡No puedes tirar mis dulces cada vez! ―se queja histérico.

―Entonces no los compres ―se encoje de hombros.

―¡Es injusto! ¡ya no soy un niño! ¡Ya no puedes decidir lo que compro! ―declara mirándole.

―Puedo, si no compras como un adulto ―responde mirándole también―. O al menos debería poder ―añade para si mismo.

―¿Qué carambas te pasa hoy? Estas actuando de esa manera tan detestable y odiosa, como antes de que... ―el americano se calla, le mira un instante y luego le da un beso. (Estados Unidos y sus soluciones)

Inglaterra flipa y se queda paralizado. Oh, sí. Y se sonroja también, ya que estamos. Y se calla, cosa sorprendente y que es todo un merito que el americano consiga... para esto es multitasking.

El estadounidense se separa y entra a la tienda, sin mirar al mayor.

Él se queda un momento en el sitio y luego empieza a seguir al menor, con el ceño fruncido, sonrojado y refunfuñando algo inteligible al respecto de las reglas, los ataques por sorpresa y la diabetes.

Un rato después, salen del súper con sendas bolsas llenas de dulces, pastelitos, golosinas... Estados Unidos sonríe, parece que regrese de _Halloween._

―¡HA! Te van a encantar los _York _―dice sacando una de las bolsas, que es plateada, y paseándosela por la cara.

―Mmmm... ―Inglaterra lo mira sin tenerlo claro en absoluto, todavía preguntándose como ha accedido al final a comprar unas CINCO veces más dulces de los que ha tirado.

―Tienen meeeeeeenta... la menta te gusta, yo lo sé. Hay una carne en _London _que un día tuve el infortunio de probar, que tiene como pasta de menta encima ―declara arrugando la nariz.

―Los_ aftereight _son con menta ―responde simplemente, sin hacer caso del "infortunio".

―Pues se parecen, creo. No me acuerdo de los _eight._

―Bueno ―sentencia por fin, después de unos instantes en silencio y luego aparta la vista, ligeramente decepcionado.

―¡Ten! ¡Mira, mira! ―grita mientras abre el paquete, sin hacerle caso―. ¡Prueba uno! ―se lo tiende sonriente. Él lo toma y se lo come.

―No se parecen. Los _aftereight _el chocolate es amargo y la menta es más fuerte ―sentencia con desaprobación.

―El chocolate de estos es amargo ―contesta levantando las cejas.

―Es más amargo, entonces ―explica en el mismo tono.

―Jo, no te ha gustado ―le mira algo decepcionado.

―Bueno, es mejor que esos de colores que solo saben a mantequilla y edulcorantes ―sonríe un poco. El americano frunce el ceño.

―Yo no sé por qué te doy a probar cada vez ―dice aventando las cosas en la cajuela de la camioneta y cerrándola. El mayor hace los ojos en blanco esperando junto a la puerta del copiloto y ahora esta de mal humor.

Estados Unidos se sube del lado del piloto y le mira desde adentro del coche pero él esta girado a la ventanilla.

―¿A dónde vamos ahora?

―Pues nos queda como una hora antes de mi junta ―responde comprobando el reloj.

―Has dicho que estaba lejos, ¿llegarás a tiempo? ¿ya lo tienes todo? ―pregunta mirándole de soslayo.

―Está lejos. Tengo... pues tengo lo indispensable, las _slides _en la computadora y... ―Estados Unidos nervioso―. No tengo idea de que voy a decirles.

―¿No tienes ni idea? ―pregunta levantando las cejas sin acabar de creerlo.

―Pues... es... Es con los de las eléctricas. Nos están dando por culo con la energía limpia. Yo no debería de ir a esa junta y MENOS en domingo, pero es que... ―se revuelve en su asiento.

―¿Ajá? ―le insta a continuar.

―Sí sé lo que voy a decirles ―responde muy seguro, mirándole de reojo―. ¡JAJAJA! Yo siempre sé lo que voy a decirles, soy buenísimo hablando ―concluye.

Inglaterra sonríe un poco y hace los ojos en blanco.

―No creo que sea un problema de dicción, si no de contenido ―"bromea".

―¿De contenido? ―levanta las cejas tomando la carretera al norte.

―¿Qué súper-héroe o híper-máquina revolucionaria (y estúpida) planeas proponer crear? ―pregunta retorico. Estados Unidos mira al frente.

―Un robot para que opere las hidroeléctricas ―aclara―. Pero eso no se que tenga que ver.

―Aja... ―le insta a seguir pensando que dicho así podría sonar incluso sensato al monitorizar las acciones para no necesitar mano de obra en puestos peligrosos.

―Es bastante absurdo en realidad ¿sabes? A una gran parte de _New York_ le provee energía las cataratas del Niágara y dos ríos. El problema es la parte de la energía nuclear que ya no quieren... pero a la vez siguen queriendo que _New York_tenga luz. Así que yo traigo la idea de hacer un GRAN robot que opere las hidroeléctricas y las nucleares mientras las personas que antes trabajaban ahí, se dediquen a hacer actividades para limpiar el ambiente ―concluye mirándole sonriente. El inglés se lo piensa unos instantes.

―Van a poner pegas a eso. Automatizar tiene sus desventajas, los operarios especializados van a necesitar ayuda para reincorporarse al trabajo, así que aumentara la tasa de paro hasta entonces y a no ser que el robot lo construyas tu íntegramente, vas a depender de _Japan_ o _Germany_... O quien lo construya en caso de que de problemas ―explica viendo los puntos flojos del plan.

―Pues _Japan_ suele diseñarme esas cosas, pero supongo que China puede construirlo o... incluso nosotros o... ―el americano se ríe un poco―. Yo querría que lo hiciera _Japan_, suele hacer los mejores robots que hay. Aún así, creo que no les va a gustar mucho mi idea... en realidad yo solo tengo que ir ahí y dar la presentación que me envió Barack y que _THANKS god,_guardé en mi computadora ―agrega sonriente.

El británico valora las cosas. Cómo le afectarían a él y si podría sacar algún partido de esto, pero al parecer esta todo planeado.

―Entonces no es tan grave ―sentencia finalmente encogiéndose de hombros―. Yo tengo que llamar al _prime minister._

―Err... bueno ―vacila mirando el camino―. ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras estoy en mi junta? ―le pregunta casual.

―No lo he pensado, ¿vas a comer allí? Quizás debería ir a buscar algo comestible.

―Eeeeh... pues yo creo que habrá bocadillos en la junta, café y galletas y eso ―se encoge de hombros.

―_Good. _Entonces podría ir a casa ―empieza a pensar.

―No comas demasiado porque yo planeaba que fuéramos a cenar antes de ir al teatro ―agrega―. ¿A casa? ―levanta las cejas.

―Oh... Ehm... ―sorprendentemente y contra todo pronostico, el inglés vuelve a ponerse nervioso. El americano se queda callado unos instantes.

―Quieres irte a cambiar la falda, ¿verdad? Por eso quieres ir a casa. No te culpo ―agrega.

―Quizás debería. Estás obsesionado, si llego a saberlo... ―empieza con sorna, sin saber que decir, pues no es como que haya tenido muchas más opciones―. Y se llama kilt ―corrige.

―¡Pues como no voy a obsesionarme, si es una FALDA y tu eres un hombre! ―se defiende―. Explícame, esto es algo reciente, ¿verdad? Seguro es culpa de _France_. ¿Ha ido a _Scotland _últimamente a decirle a la gente "lo que está de moda"?

―No ―sentencia con los dientes apretados, en un tono tan seco que podría vaciar una piscina, mientras hace un verdadero esfuerzo por controlarse para no golpearle.

―¿No qué? Oh, claro, no puede ser culpa de _France_, a él nunca se le ocurriría salir en falda JAJAJAJAJAJA!

―_France never. NEVER._ Me ha dicho como vestirme. ¿Me oyes, _bloody git_? ―miente fulminándole con la mirada y señalándole con un dedo―. No necesito a ese guarro escandaloso y extremado. _I'm a gentleman._ Uno MUY elegante, que te quede claro. Y se llama KILT. Y es una _bloody _prenda de HOMBRE que uso desde hace mucho tiempo. _Bloody hell! _¿Es que no sabes NADA, _you idiot_?

―Errrr... pues es que nunca te había visto de fald... kild, kild. Nunca te había visto con eso y es raro. Nadie, ningún hombre que yo conozca se viste con falda ―dice encogiéndose de hombros, un poco acojonado por la respuesta.

―Eso es por que NO es una _BLOODY _FALDA y solo se usa para eventos muy distinguidos e importantes, es como si vistiera un frac ―protesta cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Y... no es incómoda? ―pregunta. El inglés se sonroja pensando de nuevo en el tema de como se viste exactamente.

―Es cuestión de acostumbrarse ―responde sin mirarlo.

―¿Y en serio todos los hombres usan eso en _Scotland_? ¿En bodas y así? ―levanta las cejas―. Dioses... ¿qué no hace frío allá?

―No, no todos los hombres los usan. Los usan quienes los tienen, son muy caros. Y precisamente por el frío se usan, los hombres demuestran que son los mas fuertes llevándolo desafiando el frío.

―_Wait... _¿Y las mujeres no usan falda en el frío? ―agrega con las cejas aún levantadas.

―Si quieren ―se encoje de hombros.

―¿Entonces las mujeres también demuestran que son más fuertes? JAJAJAJAJA! ―Estados Unidos a su asunto.

―Pues las mujeres escocesas son muy fuertes ―frunce el ceño.

―Y no se te enfrían las... bueno, asumo que la ropa interior es de lana también ―lo mira de reojo―. ¿Traes de esa ropa interior especial? Porque con boxers y falda en este frío ya se te habría caído el... ―lo mira de reojo. El británico se sonroja y aparta la vista.

―Estas haciendo esto a propósito, ¿verdad? ―le acusa frunciendo el ceño, perdiendo la paciencia.

―Aaaa... errrr... _what?_―le pregunta confundido, girando la cara para verlo. Él le mira.

―No te hagas el idiota conmigo, lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Aún no has tenido bastante? ―insiste.

―Sólo estoy intentando que no te pongas histérico ―se defiende quedito.

―¡Ni siquiera me haces caso cuando te pido que no me toques, por lo evidente! ¿cómo puedes decirme que no quieres que me ponga histérico? ―pregunta yéndosele la olla.

Salen de la carretera.

―_Wait... Wait, wait. _No te estoy entendiendo ―pide Estados Unidos un poco más serio―. ¿Qué es lo evidente?

―Lo evidente es... ―empieza y luego se detiene― _bloody hell_―protesta frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Qué coño es lo que tiene tu dichosa falda que estás tan histérico? ¿Eh? ―lo vuelve a mirar de reojo―. _Fuck!_ es que creo que nunca hemos pasado tanto tiempo hablando de mis _jeans _y creo que yo no me pondría así de histérico ―frunce el ceño―. Si me explicaras... ¿O es de esos misterios misteriosos que tengo que descubrir yo solo? ―se detiene en un alto.

―_Of course not!_ ¡Tu estas obsesionado con el _bloody _kilt! No entiendo por que no puedes hacer simplemente lo que te digo y dejar de interrogarme como si no lo supieras.

El americano hace los ojos en blanco.

―Si supiera todo lo que tu crees que sé o si me explicaras las cosas como las piensas en lugar de sólo sonrojarte y enojarte... ¡Eres muy complicado! ―protesta sacando la Blackberry―. Dices que se llama... ¿cómo se escribe?

―¡Explicarte! ―repite histérico―. Explicarte... ―se lo piensa―. ¿Explicarte? ―pregunta incrédulo y luego se ríe nervioso pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

―_Yes, _siempre esperas que yo adivine las cosas que te gustan o no te gustan... y cuando creo que te gustan, me dices que no puedo hacerlas ―se vuelve a quejar―. ¿Con K o con Q?

Entonces Inglaterra cae en la cuenta de que el de las gafas realmente no lo sabe y todo ha sido su _bloody _imaginación otra vez.

―No... No es... _Nothing. _No lo busques ―pide nervioso. Él le ignora y empieza a teclear mientras arranca en el semáforo―. ¡No! ¡No! Y menos ahora que estás conduciendo―insiste desesperado, tratando de quitarle la Blackberry.

―Ah, no. Ahora voy a averiguar qué clase de estupidez es la que te impide que te toque cuando traes puesto eso ―pelea para que no le quite el teléfono―. Años... AÑOS me ha costado lograr que te dejes tocar y... ―baja el tono―. Esas cosas... ―añade más quedito aún, hasta parece avergonzado―. Como para que ahora resulte que una falda o kilt o como sea, me eche a perder todo eso. ¡Me niego! ―sentencia agarrando al inglés de una muñeca.

―Es... Es... Tu lo has dicho, es una estupidez. Solo no lo hagas y ya, no hace falta que... Es decir, no es importante. No... ―Inglaterra tratando de disuadirlo sin poder pensar con claridad―. Iré a casa, me pondré los pantalones y ya esta, _ok?_―propone negociador, el americano niega con la cabeza.

―No, es que tu no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas contigo. Todo funciona al revés y me ha tomado siglos entenderlo. Cuando te burlas de algo, es que no te gusta, cuando dices que algo no te gusta, es que te gusta... cuando tu dices "no me toques" y te sonrojas, quiere decir que sí te gusta y en realid... ―se detiene un segundo en su propio tren de pensamiento―. ¿Te has puesto esa falda para que yo te toque? ―Estados Unidos y sus conclusiones.

―_W... What? _―pregunta paralizado y ahora rojo como un tomate.

―No, no debe ser, porque me has quitado y eso quiere decir que realmente no quieres y... ―el de las gafas a su rollo, desesperado y sin hacerle caso―. ¡ERES MUY COMPLICADO! ―se queja finalmente.

―_O... Of course not, bloody git! _¡Me lo he puesto por que no me quedaba mas remedio! ―se defiende completamente incomodo de que haya pensado eso... Que en el fondo no tendría por que ser tan erróneo, aunque no va admitirlo nunca. Y sorprendido de todo el proceso de interpretación de lo que significan sus reacciones vuelve a tratar de quitarle la Blackberry― ¡Y no es cierto que cuando algo me gusta diga que no me gusta!

―Entonces dime... aaaaargh! ¡Dime, dime porque no puedo tocarte! ―se estaciona enfrente de un edificio con cristales plateados―. ¿Es un "no me toques" de verdad, o es un "no me toques" de... "tócame cuando estemos solos"? ―le pregunta confundido.

―Es... De... Verdad... ―balbucea sin mirarle, deseando que la tierra se lo trague.

―Bien, eso debe querer decir que es un "no me toques" de "tócame cuando estemos solos" ―concluye muy seguro de sí mismo.

―No te preocupes, en cuanto te deje en la _bloody_ junta iré a conseguir unos _bloody _pantalones ―sentencia firmemente, fulminándole. Como si esto no fuera ya bastante difícil.

―No ―responde el americano mirándole de reojo.

―Si solo hubiera tenido tiempo de hacer la maleta como es debido... ―protesta cruzándose de brazos y luego se detiene para mirarle―. ¿Cómo que "no"? En serio no lo has entendido, América. No lo he pensado esta mañana, pero realmente es un "no puedes tocarme" de verdad. Inapelable. Ni cuando estamos solos ―explica seriamente. O al menos todo lo seriamente que puede.

―Bien, no estoy planeando tocarte ―responde en un tono que en realidad no suena muy serio―, estoy diciéndote que no quiero que te pongas pantalones hasta que yo descubra por que no puedo tocarte.

―No es algo tan importante. Es decir, no es un gran misterio ni nada de eso, no tienes que tomar esto como una cruzada personal ―pide apartando la vista―._ Please _―añade bajito.

―Es que esto se sale de lo normal. Es decir, ¡me estás prohibiendo tocarte aún cuando estemos solos! ―exclama después de pensarselo bien―. De manera inapelable. Eso... eso no es normal. No es un "gran misterio" es... ¡EL MISTERIO DEL KILT! ―declara con voz grave.

―¡No! No... ¿Sabes? de hecho es solo una manía mía ―se ríe como si hubiera sido todo una broma―. Es que no quiero que se arrugue por eso de que es muy caro y delicado. Ha sido una mala idea, solo me pongo unos pantalones y ya, _ok?_

―No ―vuelve a decir Estados Unidos―. Y no te atrevas a quitarte el kilt cuando vengas a recogerme por que voy a prohibirte YO tocarme a mí para siempre ―advierte muy, muy serio. Inglaterra parpadea mirándole.

―Pero... Pero... ―balbucea y él niega con la cabeza.

―Quizás podría llamar a algún experto ―propone pensando en voz alta.

―Esto es una absoluta chiquillada ―protesta pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

―Estoy de acuerdo. Es una absoluta chiquillada el que no me dejes TOCARTE cuando traes el kilt puesto. Carece de lógica y... ―advierte autoconvencido y muy serio―. ¡Yo voy a descubrir porqué! Es con K, ¿verdad? ―pregunta otra vez, no muy seguro.

―¡Ni se te ocurra llamar a nadie! ¡yo soy el _bloody _experto! No metas a nadie más en esto, ¿me oyes? ―le señala muy serio.

―¡Oh! ¡Además es algo de lo que no quieres que se entere más gente! ¡AJAJÁ! ―grita señalándolo, suspicaz por haber conseguido otra pista.

―Es una absoluta... ―se sonroja un poco―. _Bloody hell _―protesta―. No entiendo por que no me dejas que simplemente volvamos a la normalidad. Nunca debí hacer la maleta de esa forma.

―Porque te ves super sexy en la falda y lo último que quiero es no tocarte ―le dice sonriendo y mirándole a la cara.

El británico se queda sin voz, paralizado. Pasan unos cuantos segundos en silencio. Cierra los ojos.

―Esta bien, nueva regla. Tampoco puedes decir esa clase de cosas ―suelta completamente incómodo.

―_WHAT? _―grita mientras suena su teléfono. El inglés le ignora mientras se masajea las sienes, concentrándose en calmarse y no imaginarse nada.

―_Fuck!_ ―protesta el americano al ver el número. Ve el reloj―._ Fuck, Fuck! _¡Ya voy tarde! ―se estira al asiento de atrás para tomar el saco y el portafolios.

―¡Tarde! ―repite el mayor como un regaño―. No puedo creer que no aprendieras eso.

Estados Unidos se acerca a él, haciendo los ojos en blanco y le da un beso rápido en los labios.

―_Yes, yes..._ nos vemos aquí en dos horas. Te dejo las llaves puestas. _Love ya!_―sale corriendo del coche y dando un portazo.

Inglaterra se queda con un palmo de narices dentro del coche, seguramente con alguna reprimenda/comentario sarcástico a medio decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de terminos.<strong>

**Halloween: **Niños disfrazados de monstruos, truco o trato, caramelos... seguro lo habeis visto en miles de películas americanas o en algún especial de los Simpson. Incluso puede que os suene eso de "Niños, niñas y los demás, si venís os voy a enseñar, algo extraño que hay aquí, la ciudad de halloween"

**York: **Dulce americano de chocolate y menta.

**London: **Londres, las regiones vitales de Inglaterra, seguro os suena, le pegan fuego aproximadamente una vez al mes._ London on fireeee~_

**Aftereight: **Dulce inglés de chocolate muy amargo y menta muy fuerte.

**Cataratas del Niágara: **son un pequeño grupo de cascadas situadas en el río Niágara en la zona oriental de América del Norte, en la frontera entre los Estados Unidos y Canadá. Situadas a unos 236 metros sobre el nivel del mar, su caída es de aproximadamente 52 metros.

**Prime minister: **es el jefe de Gobierno del Reino Unido. Encabeza el Gobierno de Su Majestad y al igual que otros primeros ministros de la Commonwealth. Ejercita, junto con los miembros de su gabinete, el poder ejecutivo del Gobierno británico. El primer ministro ejerce los poderes que pertenecen teóricamente a _Su Majestad_ la Reina.

**Scotland: **Escocia, es la más septentrional de las cuatro naciones constituyentes del Reino Unido. Limita al norte y oeste con el océano Atlántico; al este con el mar del Norte, al sur con Inglaterra y al suroeste con el Canal del Norte y el mar de Irlanda. La capital es Edimburgo, siendo Glasgow la ciudad más grande.

**Never: **Nunca.

**You idiot: **Estados Unidos... otra vez.

**Jeans: **Pantalones vaqueros o pantalones tejanos. Ya sabéis, azules, de tela dura... seguro habéis visto algunos alguna vez.

* * *

><p>Un review para que Estados Unidos resuelva El Misterio del Kilt durante su junta.<p> 


	11. 11th Avenue

_¿Puede el hombre conocer el universo? dios santo, no perderse en Chinatown ya es bastante difícil._

**Allan Stewart Königsberg**

* * *

><p>El de las gafas entra al edificio corriendo, sonriendo y frunciendo el ceño a la vez. Mira el reloj. A penas son las doce y dos ¡Es temprano!<p>

Saca la Blackberry, manda un mail rápido para avisar que va a tomarle diez minutos más subir y busca una banca por ahí en la cual sentarse. Se ríe con una sonrisa de lado, pensando que seguramente puede encontrar el misterio del kilt en la _wikipedia_ o en cualquier página por el estilo. Se sienta, saca el portátil (que siempre tiene prendido) y abre el_ firefox._

―Mmmmmmmm... ―teclea la palabra "Kilt" en la wiki y empieza a leer por exactamente un minuto―. _BOOOOOOOORING!_

El británico se pellizca el puente de la nariz un instante. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer ahora? ni siquiera sabe dónde demonios está.

―_Come on_, tu conquistaste está tierra una vez, no vas a perderte ―se anima a si mismo careciendo completamente de lógica.

Se baja del coche y vuelve a entrar al asiento del conductor, acomodándose el asiento y los espejos. Cuando ya lo tiene todo preparado, se queda parado.

¿Ahora a donde va? Podría ir a casa, claro. Seguro tarde o temprano seria capaz de encontrar el barrio... y luego recuerda a su archienemiga, la voz del ascensor "Joan".

―_Bloody Hell!_ ―protesta frunciendo el ceño.

El americano hace un barrido rápido de la página. No parece tener nada interesante, ni siquiera tiene muchas fotos.

Hace los ojos en blanco y se mete a google, haciendo la misma búsqueda. En la sección de imágenes aparece _James Bond_, en efecto utilizando un kilt.

Mira un poco más y encuentra una página de Canadá, que encuentra interesante. "Qué se usa bajo un kilt". (http : / / web. ripnet. com /~nimmos/under_the_kilt. html) Le da click.

Se palmea la cara.

―¡Nah! Eso no puede ser. Es decir... no, no... ahí dice claramente que hoy por hoy pueden usar lo que sea y... no, no... Iggy seria incapaz de... ―se sonroja―... y menos en... naaaaaaaah... ―se ríe.

El inglés igualmente enciende el motor y se concentra para acordarse de como ir por la derecha mirando al lado contrario a donde está acostumbrado. Decide que algún día llegará a algún lado o algo parecido.

Después de haber salido del parking y haber recorrido un par de calles, con no demasiados sustos, se relaja un poco con la conducción y recuerda el asunto de la investigación de su excolonia.

Seguro ese _git_ no le hace caso y lo esta buscando. _Bloody hell!_ ¿será capaz de encontrarlo? ¡Pues claro que lo será! Y si no, pondrá a un _bloody_ grupo de investigadores de élite a ello. Quizás de verdad llamaba a un experto. Podría... ¿le daría tiempo a retirar todo el material de internet y obligar a TODOS los británicos a mentir?

Estados Unidos saca la Blackberry y le marca a Inglaterra. Es decir, TIENE que saber si sí o si... Se la lleva al oído y en cuanto la tiene ahí, se arrepiente y cuelga.

―No, no... Iggy no va a decirme nada y va a irse a comprar pantalones si cree que sé ―se dice a si mismo―. Tengo... TENGO que averiguar, antes que otra cosa, si realmente es así como él lleva la falda ―determina sonriente cerrando la computadora y guardándola en el portafolios y haciéndose una imagen mental de cómo va a averiguar si realmente no trae―. WAAAAAAAAAAH! _SEXY!_ ―exclama sonriendo como un maníaco y poniéndose de pie para caminar al elevador.

Suena el teléfono de Inglaterra y no le da tiempo a sacarlo antes de que cuelge. "América" lee en la llamada perdida.

¿Habrá pasado algo? o será... ¡Por la reina! ¡No, no! está en la reunión, no puede haber tenido tiempo. Quizás solo esta aburrido o algo de eso.

Sigue pensando en ello. ¿Será capaz de llamar a alguien? podría... obviamente no. Estados Unidos no llamaría a la reina para preguntarle ESO. Espera. Desea...

Y no, seguro no sería capaz de hablarle al primer ministro por un asunto tan trivial pero y si... y si llamaba... naaaaaah, no sería capaz. No sería capaz, es decir... NO. SERÍA. CAPAZ.

Inglaterra recupera su teléfono tan rápido como puede, completamente histérico. ¡Vaya si lo sería! _Bollocks! Bollocks! Bollocks!_ es decir, es que obvio... iba a matarle, a matarle. A. Matarle.

Aunque quizás podía detener el desastre si conseguía disuadir a... busca un número en la agenda.

El estadounidense llega al piso de la junta y entra saludando a la secretaria de la puerta y diciendo su nombre. Lo pasan inmediatamente y está cómo zombie pensando en cosas mucho muy relacionadas con las regiones vitales del inglés viéndose por entre la tela de la falda mientras está sentado en el... _Dear god... oh my... oh... GOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

Carraspea mientras entra en la sala de juntas y les sonríe a los que están ahí, algo sonrojado.

―Eeeeeerrrrr... _hello_ ―dice bajito―. Es... ta junta... será muy rápida ―se ríe yendo al frente―. Porqueeeeee... no hay muchos puntos que discutir.

Inglaterra encuentra una de esas librerías en las que hay cafetería. Se compra un bocadillo de queso con mermelada de frambuesa, se sienta en una mesa y marca a Francia. Marca a Francia cuantas veces sean necesarias, histérico perdido por si a caso al americano se le ocurriera la "genialidad".

Francia deja de rebuscar en su armario y se sienta en la cama a medio vestir. Toma el celular de la mesita de noche.

―_Allo?_―contesta sin mirar el numero, sujetando una camisa entre sus manos y valorándola.

―Si te llama _the kid_. NO respondas al teléfono ―suelta sin saludar ni vaciles ni nada, llanamente―. ¿Me oyes? repíteme lo que he dicho.

―_Une seconde..._ ―pide tomando otra camisa y valorándola también, entonces reconoce la voz―¿_Angleterre_? ―pregunta algo desorientado―. ¿En dónde estás?

―Eso no importa ahora, escucha lo que te digo, _Frog_ ―ordena histérico.

―¿Qué decías que hiciera con_ le garçon_? ―le pregunta cambiando el tema―. ¿Qué no le conteste si habla? ―agrega.

―Eh... _yes. Yes!_ ¡Eso mismo! Ni siquiera contestes al teléfono ―ordena acordándose del por qué de la llamada y poniéndose tenso de nuevo.

―Suenas tenso,_ mon ami._

―Yo siempre estoy tenso ―suelta en plan "verdad como un templo"―. Solo dime que lo harás, _¿ok?_

―_Oui_, lo haré ―cede Francia.

―_Go... good_ ―sentencia un poco impresionado por que el francés haya cedido tan pronto―. _Thank you._ Bueno, solo era eso. Ya... hablamos ―termina.

―_De rien, mon ami_ ―le contesta Francia sonriendo―. Saludos a _Amerique_ ―agrega―. Espero que lo estés pasando bien ―termina en tono malicioso.

―No... ¡No lo estoy pasando bien! ―se defiende frunciendo el ceño, poniéndose histérico de nuevo, sin pensar mucho lo que dice―. ¿Cómo voy a pasarlo bien si estoy histérico por que llevo un _bloody kil_... montón de trabajo atrasado ―se corrige un poco tarde.

―¿Un _bloody kil_? ―Francia frunce el ceño tratando de pensar qué de qué habla.

―Un montón de trabajo, un _bloody bloody_ montón de trabajo ―reafirma.

El francés abre los ojos al instante, genuinamente sorprendido.

―_Angleterre,_ debo confesar que te he subestimado todos estos años ―confiesa cambiando por completo el tono a uno realmente sorprendido

―_Bloody bastard!_ ¡Ya te he dicho que estoy aquí por trabajo! Por las... Hidroeléctricas, eso es ―se defiende en modo aleatorio sin saber seguro de que se le acusa.

―_Mon ami... _¿te has puesto un KILT para ir a visitar al _garçon_? ―le pregunta poniendo mucha atención en los grados de histéria de la respuesta. Inglaterra se queda callado mas tiempo del adecuado.

―_Wh... What?_ ―pregunta finalmente en un susurro, completamente sonrojado y nervioso sin saber como como ha deducido eso.

―¿Y lo usas bien? ―le pregunta aún incrédulo.

―¡No! ¡NOOO! _OF COURSE NOT! _¿De dónde sacas? ¡No te inventes, _Frog_! ¡No hay ningún evento suficientemente de gala para llevar un Kilt! ―se defiende ahora si absolutamente histérico. Francia se queda callado unos instantes, realmente azorado.

―_Mon dieu_ ―dice en un tono plano, y ligeramente serio―. ¿Cómo es que nunca... NUNCA quisiste usar uno para mi? ―pregunta casi en un susurro.

―_You git!_ ¡Nada de un kilt! ¿De dónde sacas eso? Solo estoy de visita, ni siquiera es oficial. ¡No hay nada de gala! ―sigue a lo suyo, lo que le faltaba es que ahora el francés también lo supiera.

―Tu acabas de decirlo, _mon ami_ ―explica.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado tratando de recordar que es lo que ha dicho y como podría haberlo deducido... pasan unos instantes en silencio.

―_France..._

―_¿Oui?_ ―pregunta.

―Si por casualidad un camión está a punto de arrollarte... hazme un favor. NO TE APARTES ―suelta ácido.

―Oh vamos, _mon ami._ Ya habías parado las agresiones, sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad... ¡tu preguntaste! ―se defiende. Él se masajea las sienes.

―Bueno, te ha quedado claro, ¿verdad? pues anda a molestar a alguien más.

―Joder... _au revoir _―se despide.

―_Goodbye_ ―se despide también colgando. Y luego se pregunta que debe pasarle a la rana idiota esa para ponerse en este plan... ¿_What the hell _espera? siempre le trata así, ¿por que ahora parece ofendido? No entiende mucho y luego decide que de hecho, tampoco es como que le importe. El caso es... ¿Como ha sabido? ¡Él no ha dicho nada en absoluto! Pero Francia no es tan suspicaz como para deducirlo solo por su tono de voz o algo así. Seguro solo lo ha dicho por casualidad, expresamente para ponerle nervioso, pero sin saber que tan cierto es. _Bloody_ suerte que tiene.

Estados Unidos mientras tanto, ha tenido una de las peores juntas de su existencia, confundiendo palabras sumamente vergonzosas entre palabras ATP en su discurso, ruborizándose la mitad del tiempo y tamborileando en la mesa de la junta, abstraído, la otra mitad del tiempo... rogando porque dejen de hablar.

El británico se plantea de nuevo el hecho de ir y comprarse unos pantalones y unos calzoncillos, volviendo al tema principal. Aunque Estados Unidos ha dicho que no dejaría que volviera a tocarle si lo hacía... pero él no hablaría en serio, ¿verdad? es decir, es que... _bollocks!_

Al final, después de lo que para el americano parecen HOOOOOOOOOOORAS y HOOOOOOOOOOOORAS interminables, de pura palabrería aburrida e idiota (ejem), alguien da por terminada la junta.

¿Cómo iba a presentarse frente a él de nuevo en el _bloody_ kilt sabiendo que LO SABE? es que seria muy inocente por su parte pensar que realmente no lo ha investigado. Se sonroja solo de pensarlo.

El estadounidense sale de la sala de juntas casi histérico y prácticamente sin despedirse. Baja las escaleras saltando de dos en dos mientras saca el teléfono y le marca al inglés.

Este, en la librería, ha elegido un libro y está tratando de leer mientras sigue dándole vueltas al tema. En definitiva, ha leído la misma linea como cincuenta y siete veces, y todavía no sabe lo que pone.

Se pega un susto de muerte cuando el teléfono le suena en el bolsillo devolviéndole a la realidad; mira el número al sacarlo y se sonroja sin siquiera responder.

Carraspea un momento tratando de guardar la compostura y hacer como si nada. ¿Lo sabrá ya? _My god..._

―_He... hello?_

―_Hello! Hi! HI... Hi _―saluda Estados Unidos cambiado de tono de voz varias veces, llegando a la planta baja―. Ya... ya salí ―declara sonriente―. ¿Dónde estás?

―¿Ya? ―mira su reloj―. So... ¡solo ha pasado una hora! ¡me has dicho dos horas! ―se defiende dejando el libro para salir de ahí.

―Pues... _yes_ pero... _yes_ ―contesta saliéndo a la calle―. ¿En dónde estás?

―Estoy en una librería, no muy lejos. Ya voy a por el coche ―le explica.

―_Ok!_ ―responde empezando a brincar en su lugar―. No te tardes ―cuelga.

Inglaterra parpadea y luego corre literalmente hasta el coche. Ahora que ha terminado la junta demasiado pronto va a tener tiempo de investigar cuanto quiera mientras no llega, cuanto más tarde en recogerle más posibilidades hay de que lo haya descubierto para cuando llegue. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de llevar una camioneta al pitarle a un par de conductores por, según él, conducir por el lado equivocado.

Da un par de vueltas por calles que no le suenan de nada de haber venido, estando cada vez en lugares más raros. Conoce la ciudad, pero ahora mismo lo tiene todo un poco vago. Busca en la guantera una guia urbana.

_Oh. My. God!_ ¡Está en una librería! Piensa Estados Unidos para si mismo, seguramente no se ha cambiado la falda y... mirada malévola.

_Dear god!_ Esto debe ser lo más sexy que ha hecho el mayor en todo el tiempo que tiene de conocerle, ¿cómo es que no le ha dicho que...? _oh MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!_ Esto es... ¡Iggy tiene que usar kilt más a menudo!

Se pone serio. Tiene... pero TIENE que asegurarse de que el inglés no sepa que él ya sabe. Es decir, es, absolutamente indispensable que no se entere porque si lo hace va a quitársela y... _oh, god!_ la imagen mental! Ejem. Va a quererse CAMBIAR.

Y obviamente NO hay una _bloody_ guía urbana de papel en la guantera. Refunfuña un rato por todo el asunto del GPS, de Joan y del tráfico de la ciudad. Les grita a unos cuantos conductores mientras saca su teléfono buscando la dirección en google maps.

Le suena el teléfono y mira el numero mientras sigue conduciendo, afortunadamente ya se ha hecho un plano mental de por donde tiene que ir y ya no necesita el mapa.

Responde poniendo el manos libres cuando lee la palabra "America" otra vez.

―_What's up?_

―Te perdiste. Te diste una vuelta a la derecha incorrecta ―le dice al teléfono.

―_Yes, I know..._ ―suelta frunciendo el ceño, cada vez mas tenso―. Ya me he dado cuenta.

―¿Ya sabes cómo volver? ―pregunta algo impaciente.

―_Yes, yes... _acabo de mirarlo, estoy dando la vuelta, ya llego... ―explica.

―_Yeah! OK!_ Ahora te veo ―cuelga.

Conduce por un par de calles más y ve el edificio al fondo. Cae en la cuenta de que debería haberle preguntado si estaría esperándole en el parking o en la entrada principal. Decide ir a la entrada principal.

Estados Unidos está brincoteando en la entrada principal, esperando a Inglaterra y vuelve a llamarle por teléfono.

―_Where are you?_ ―recita antes siquiera de que conteste.

El británico ve a su excolonia en la entrada y se pone ABSOLUTAMENTE HISTERICO y COMPLETAMENTE SONROJADO de manera inmediata, prácticamente automática, pensando en que tan terrible seria seguir conduciendo y huir de ahí lejos, lejos. Hasta casa de Canadá, por ejemplo. Oye que su teléfono vuelve a sonar y reduce la velocidad.

El americano cuelga y camina hasta la camioneta sonriendo y algo, muy muy poco... sonrojado.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de terminos<strong>

**Wikipedia: **Lugar de donde salen un 50% de las definiciones de estos glosarios... y un 120% de los trabajos para la escuela de cualquier estudiante.

**Firefox: **Zorro de fuego, en este contexto, es un navegador web libre y de código abierto descendiente de Mozilla Application Suite y desarrollado por la Fundación Mozilla.[11] Es el segundo navegador más utilizado de Internet con más de 450 millones de usuarios

**Boring: **La explicación del termino "firefox" (aburrido, literalmente)

**Dear god... oh my... oh... GOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!: **Estados Unidos metiendo a Dios en sus fantasías sucias, mejor no querais saberlo.

**Allo: **Hola

**the kid, le garçon: **La forma en la que, respectivamente, Inglaterra y Francia llaman a Estados Unidos cuando hablan entre ellos.

**Une seconde: **Un segundo

**Angleterre:** Pequeño animalillo rubio, histérico y chillón de cejas superpobladas. Mantenerse alejado de cualquier cosa que cocine.

**Frog, Bloody bastard, France: **Individuo engreído, pomposo, cobarde, de olor muy fuerte y desagradable. Atención: tendencia extrema al toqueteo. Todo sinónimos según Inglaterra.

**mon ami: **Amigo mio

**Oui:** sí

**De rien: **de nada

**Mon dieu: **Díos mio

**Au revoir, goodbye: **Adios

* * *

><p>Un review para que inglaterra no choque la camioneta y puedan hablar del asunto del kilt...<p> 


	12. 12th Avenue

_I get the news I need on the weather report.  
>I can gather all the news I need on the weather report.<br>__Hey, I've got nothing to do today but smile.  
>Da-n-da-da-n-da-da-n-da-da here I am<br>The only living boy in New York_

**Paul Simon & Arthur Garfunkel**

* * *

><p><em>El británico ve a su excolonia en la entrada y se pone ABSOLUTAMENTE HISTERICO y COMPLETAMENTE SONROJADO de manera inmediata, practicamente automática, pensando en que tan terrible seria seguir conduciendo y huir de ahí lejos, lejos. Hasta casa de Canadá, por ejemplo. Oye que su teléfono vuelve a sonar y reduce la velocidad.<em>

_El americano cuelga y camina hasta la camioneta sonriendo y algo, muy muy poco... sonrojado._

* * *

><p><em>How in the hell <em>se le ha ocurrido volver sin cambiarse, es idiota idiota idiota. Se golpea la cabeza contra el volante una vez lo ha detenido_. My god.._. esto es tan tan vergonzoso.

―_Hellooooooo!_―saluda el estadounidense sonriendo y abriendo la puerta. Luego carraspea―. ¿Te... bajas? ―pregunta con ojos brillantes.

Él le mira unos instantes con la cabeza aun apoyada en el volante, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y sin decir nada, pero aun absolutamente sonrojado, se desengancha el cinturón y se baja del coche.

―_H... hi..._―saluda en un susurro practicamente inaudible con la cabeza gacha.

―_Hello _―repite mirándole a los ojos y agarrándolo de un brazo―. ¿Qué... hiciste en mi ausencia?

El inglés se separa de un salto como si le hubiera quemado, golpeando la espalda contra la puerta. Si antes estaba histérico ahora está...

―Yo... nada. Y fui... y nada. Comí y... estuve leyendo y... nada. Y... ―empieza a balbucear.

El otro se agacha al suelo a amarrarse una agujeta, aprisionando al mayor entre la puerta y el coche.

―Oh... vaya. ¿En dónde comiste?

El británico se echa tan para atrás como le es posible. De hecho, creo que está empezando a fundirse con la puerta. Y en un movimiento raro, vuelve a subirse al asiento del conductor.

―En la cafetería de la librería ―se ríe nervioso―. ¿Co... cómo fue tu junta?

Estados Unidos se sonroja y mira al suelo, a su agujeta.

―B... bieeeen... bien... bien. Perfectamente bien, muy bien ―declara.

―Me... alegro ―sonríe sinceramente con ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el volante de nuevo.

―Bi... bien ―se levanta mirándo el kilt―. ¿Quieres... conducir? ―le dice pensando en cómo eso puede ayudarle a descubrirlo.

Inglaterra se da cuenta de que vuelve a estar sentado en el asiento del conductor.

―Ah... ¡Ah! _yes, why not?_

Estados Unidos hace un movimiento increíble, agachándose entre el asiento del conductor y los pedales, abajo del volante.

El inglés flipa un momento y luego abre un poco las piernas y clava en puño entre ellas, finjiendo acomodarse en el asiento.

―¿Se... te ha perdido algo? ―pregunta "inocentemente". _Bloody hell!_ ¡ya van dos veces! _heknowsheknowsheknowsheknows _empieza a decirse a si mismo mientras sigue sonrojado y no le mira.

―Estoy acercándo el acelerador al asiento para que no tengas que clavarte el volante en el estómago... o en tus regiones vitales ―se ríe muy fuerte lo mira desde allá abajo―. ¿Crees que ahí esté bien?

―_Ye... yes _―responde sin siquiera probarlo, aun mirando al cualquier otro punto perdido en el infinito―. Ya he conducido antes sin clavarme nada, no soy tan bajo ―protesta.

Estados Unidos le mira la entrepierna y no logra ver nada. Se sonroja y sale con demasiada fuerza, pegándose en la cabeza con el volante.

―_Ouch!_―se queja.

Inglaterra, que sigue con el puño clavado entre sus piernas y la vista perdida, lo mira de reojo. Al darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado se vuelve a él y levanta las manos preocupado.

―_Are you ok?_

―_Ouch..._―el menor se frota el lugar del golpe.

El inglés se medio levanta y le toma de la cabeza para comprobar que no se ha hecho sangre ni nada. Él se deja hacer, sonriendo genuinamente.

―_Thanks. _Creo que estoy bien, solo me saldrá un chichón.

―Eres un... _git!_―le riñe y le despeina un poco sin poder evitarlo―. No tienes sangre. Si sigues tratando de abrirte la cabeza se te van a escapar los pájaros.

Él se ríe y levanta la cara para verlo a los ojos.

―¿Cuales pájaros? ―le pregunta sonriendo.

―Los que tienes ahí dentro ―responde mirándole también y sonriendo un poco aunque con el ceño fruncido. Se ha relajado bastante―. Es lo único que tienes, pajaritos.

Estados Unidos le acerca a la cabeza y pega su frente con la de él dándole un suave golpecito.

―Naaaah, eso lo tendrás tu ―le sonríe―. ¡Yo tengo hambre!

―¿No has comido? dijiste que ibas a comer ―protesta―. Y dijiste que ibas a tardar dos horas.

―Nah, no había nada de comer. Jo... y preferí salir antes para estar juntos más tiempo ―le pone una mano en la pierna sin separar aún la frente.

―Las reglas siguen en pie, _git_―le recuerda cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos directamente a la que le ha puesto ahí. Sonrojándose y tensándose de nuevo. El de las gafas le sonríe, quita la mano y le cierra un ojo.

―Vale ―se separa de Inglaterra y cierra la puerta, dándole la vuelta a la camioneta.

―¿Va... Vale? ―pregunta confundido en un susurro, casi sin poder creerlo. _God save the queen! Heknowsheknowsheknowsheknows _vuelve a decirse a si mismo.

―_McDonalds!_―grita Estados Unidos al subir por la puerta del copiloto. El británico enciende el motor sin siquiera protestar mientras una voz en su cabeza sigue repitiendo _heknowsheknowsheknowsheknows _ininterrumpidamete, como un mantra.

―¿Estás bien? Te ves tenso... Mucho! Jajajajaja! VACACIONEEEES ―grita como loco en cuanto se sube al coche. El mayor le mira de soslayo mientras el mantra no se detiene.

―Yo siempre estoy tenso, _git_―suelta de forma idéntica a la que le ha dicho a Francia, volviendo la cabeza a la calle tratando de concentrarse en el trafico y conducir adecuadamente por la derecha.

―Pues no deberías. Y menos aun después de lo de anoche ―declara como si tal cosa, mientras el inglés hace un sobreesfuerzo por no pensar en lo de anoche.

―Te he hablado de la segunda regla, ¿verdad? ―pregunta retórico.

―No me la explicaste bien. ¿Qué es lo que no puedo decir exactamente? ―pregunta angelicalmente. Le echa una mirada de reojo y luego sigue con el trafico.

―Nada del tipo referencia sexual ―resume de manera distante―. Y si dudas de si algo lo es o no, considera como que lo es ―añade.

―¿Y eso por? ―levanta las cejas divertido, mirándole con atención.

―Hay un buen motivo que... No es interesante en absoluto. Solo así es la regla ―explica.

―¡Hombre! Solo falta que me digas que ahora no puedo PENSAR en nada sexual.

―Lo que pienses me da lo mismo mientras no me entere ―responde.

―¿Es el mismo motivo de por que no puedo tocarte? ―pregunta con media sonrisa en los labios. El mantra_ heknowsheknowsheknowsheknows _ataca de nuevo.

―N... No... ―miente sonrojándose de nuevo, aparentemente muy concentrado en el tráfico. El americano se ríe―. Ya te he dicho que no puedes tocarme por que no quiero que arrugues el kilt, que es muy delicado. Lo que digas no arruga nada.

―¿Y que es lo que hace lo que yo diga? ―sigue mirándole y levanta una mano para ponerle un mechón de pelo atrás de la oreja.

Inglaterra se da cuenta justo después de decir la ultima frase, del doble sentido sobre lo que arrugan o no las palabras del menor. Cuándo siente la mano da un brinco y empieza a tener problemillas por que la tensión juega en su contra haciéndole estar hipersensible.

―Yo... Eh... ―el mantra traidor―. Hacen... Embrutecen la conversación y las mentes, eso es ―asegura frunciendo el ceño, tratando de concentrarse.

―¿Qué te diga que te ves completamente sexy con el kilt, embrutece tu mente? ―pregunta parpadeando―. En la que sigue a la derecha ―apunta.

El inglés aprieta las piernas y se sonroja, sin mirarle, empezando a tener VERDADEROS problemas. ¿Por qué hace eso mientras conduce? ¿Por que demonios no se ha puesto unos pantalones? Gira a la derecha donde le ha dicho.

―_Y... Ye... Yes _―balbucea.

―¿Y... No te gusta estar así de embrutecido? ―levanta las cejas. Eso lo lleva a pensar en lo sucio de todo el asunto. Como por ejemplo lo de ayer noche. Tiene un escalofrío.

―E... Eso mismo ―vacila de nuevo.

―Porque ayer parecía encantarte... ―le hace un cariño en la cara. Él se aparta sonorojado de manera perpetua.

―¡Estas rompiendo las dos reglas todo el rato apropósito! ―le acusa. Estados Unidos sonríe.

―_Yes! _¿Qué vas a hacerme? ―pregunta con cierto descaro.

El británico frunce el ceño y empieza a pensar en que le gustaría hacerle. Y si Francia pudiera ver esto, hasta él le diría que esta enfermo. Y bueno el desastre ya es mas que inevitable.

―Po... Podría volver a... tirar tus dulces ―suelta entrecortadamente, tratando de concentrarse en algo diferente.

―Bien. Una cuadra más y llegamos, ¿ves la eme ya? ―pregunta señalándola. Él no sabe muy bien a donde mirar y se mueve incomodo mientras sigue conduciendo―. Después creo que debemos dejar el coche aquí e ir en metro hasta la pista de hielo. ¿Sabes? El hielo en esta época esta tan reluciente que hasta parece un es... ―se detiene. ¡Iggy no debe saber, no debe saber! Carraspea.

―Eh... ¿En metro? ―pregunta haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por calmarse sin ni siquiera mirarle. Sobreesfuerzo que, por supuesto, está jugando en su contra.

―¡Pues claro! Ir al centro en coche es una muy muy mala idea ―declara mirándole.

―¿Po... por qué? ―pregunta como si en realidad estuviera interesado en lo más mínimo, pero este es un tema que parece manejable, quizás pueda hacerle hablar de cosas de este tipo menos problemáticas mientras se le pasa el desastre. Al menos parece no haberse dado cuenta.

―Pues porque el estacionamiento es carísimo, hay mucho trafico... ―empieza a enlistar.

―Vaya, ¿en serio no tienes una plaza reservada con tu nombre decorada con estrellas y cosas así? ―pregunta sarcástico.

―Además de lo evidente, claro ―agrega ignorándole.

―Lo evidente ―repite mientras aparca, para su desgracia.

―_Yes _―afirma sin mas detalle.

―¿Y qué es lo que es tan evidente? ¿El transporte incomodo, sucio y lento con gente rara y peligrosa?

―Nah ―declara sonriente bajándose del coche―. Si vamos en metro puedo disfrutar más como se te ve el kilt ―le dice mirándole. Además del viento... ―añade bajito para si al cerrar la puerta.

Inglaterra agacha la cabeza mirando un punto fijo en el volante, con el ceño fruncido y sin hacer ademán de moverse.

Estados Unidos lo mira desde afuera frunciendo el ceño. Le da la vuelta a la camioneta hasta el lugar del piloto y abre la puerta.

―_What?_

El británico se sonroja y se lleva las manos directamente a la bolsa que lleva colgada de la cintura y que ha estado escondiendo cualquier cosa que le haya pasado en las regiones vitales, mientras sigue tratando que no se note.

―_Nothing... _Ve yendo, _please_. Ahora vengo ―practicamente suplica. El de las gafas frunce el ceño, algo preocupado.

―¿Está todo bien? ―pregunta estirando el brazo hasta tocarle la cara con la mano. Él se separa de nuevo, tanto como el cinturón le deja.

―_Of... of course._

―No parece estarlo ―baja la mano y le mira serio.

―_Please?_ ―pide de esa forma en la que no se sabe muy bien si es un "_please,_ vete y déjame acabar con esto" o un "_please_, no te vayas y acaba con esto". El americano le mira de arriba a abajo y levanta una ceja cuando se detiene en...

―_Ooooook..._ vale, vale. Voy a comprar el periódico al puesto de la esquina, ahora vuelvo por ti ―le dice sonriendo levemente sin mirarlo a la cara.

―Lo que sea ―suelta tratando de volver a cerrar la puerta. Estados Unidos hace ademán de irse y el inglés saca las llaves y cierra el coche desde dentro.

Vuelve unos treinta segundos después y toca el vidrio del coche con una moneda. Inglaterra a medio calmarse entra automáticamente en pánico.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de Terminos:<strong>

**Heknowsheknowsheknows: **El mantra de Inglaterra "losabelosabelosabe"

* * *

><p>Recordamos a nuestros lectores que los reviews calman a Inglaterra y motivan a Estados Unidos.<p> 


	13. 13th Avenue

_The subway she is a porno_  
><em>The pavements they are a mess<em>  
><em>I know you've supported me for a long time<em>  
><em>Somehow I'm not impressed<em>  
><em>New York cares (Got to be some more change in my life)<em>  
><em>New York cares (Got to be some more change in my life)<em>

**Paul Julian Banks**

* * *

><p><em>Vuelve unos treinta segundos después y toca el vidrio del coche con una moneda.<em>

_Inglaterra a medio calmarse entra automáticamente en pánico._

* * *

><p>―¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ―le pregunta sonriendo y gesticulando mucho para que le entienda (porque él no lo ve desde fuera, con los vidrios polarizados).<p>

Después de cubrirse cuanto puede, mete la llave en el contacto y baja la ventana exactamente dos centímetros.

―No. _Get lost!_ ―le practicamente muerde, agresivo y vuelve a cerrarla.

―Jooo... ―mira hacia el vidrio del coche desconsolado―. Esto es mucho mas divertido cuando me dejas ayudarte ―le dice sonriendo―. ¿Quieres ir a casa?

No hay reacción.

El americano se da la media vuelta y se va, ahora sí, al puesto de periódicos.

Cuando el británico ha terminado de calmarse adecuada y suficientemente, saca las llaves del contacto, recoge el pañuelo que ha usado para no manchar nada, abre la puerta del coche, se agacha lanzando el pañuelo bajo el coche, cierra la puerta y cierra el coche.

El estadounidense camina hasta el puesto de periódicos sonriente. ¡JA! Iggy es lo máximo cuando está estresado... claro que es aun más lo máximo cuando no lo echa de cualquier lado en el que está.

Y bueh, por sus reacciones todo pareciera indicar que realmente trae la falda sin nada abajo... _NOTHING._ Es increíble. Jamás, JAMÁS lo hubiera pensado. _NEVER!_. Es terriblemente pervertido de su parte, por más que diga que las costumbres escocesas lo indican.

Buff, casi no puede esperar a que vayan a patinar, luego al teatro y luego... a casa. _Oh my gaaaaaaaaaaaawd!_ ¡A casa! Las cosas pervertidas con la falda que van a hacer... de menos tendrán sexo ardiente con su falda puesta por más cara que cueste y... _waaaaaaaah!_ ¡Quizás podrían haber pasado a casa ahora mismo!

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo y se arregla la corbata con aire "aquí no ha pasado nada".

―_Hello!_ ¿Ya... has pensado en otras cosas? ―le pregunta sonriente el americano al acercase a él. Este le fulmina y el menor le mira sin entender―. ¿Seguro que estás bien? ―le pregunta más serio.

―_Yes_ ―sentencia apartando la vista―. _Come on._

―Oh, venga. No estés enojado, es una reacción natural. Prometo ya no tocarte más hasta que volvamos a casa ―le dice dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo. Vuelve a fulminarle.

―No sé de qué reacción me hablas. No estoy enojado ―sigue mintiendo con el ceño fruncido.

―Pues si no me lo dices realmente no me entero. ¿Te has visto ya en un espejo?―responde irritado.

Inglaterra llega a la puerta y la abre sin decir nada, andando en silencio hasta el final de la cola con los brazos cruzados.

El americano va atrás de él con el ceño fruncido.

―No entiendo ahora qué es lo que te pasa...

―_Nothing_ ―miente sin mirarle.

―Ese es un _"nothing"_ que quiere decir "estoy muy enojado, y como me sigas preguntando voy a cortarte la cabeza" ―declara el de las gafas viendo el menú―. Y lo entendería si tuvieras algún motivo pero realmente no sé qué es lo que tienes ―termina eligiendo algo, justo en cuanto es su turno―. ¿Quieres algo?

―No ―suelta escueto. Es que... ¡¿cómo no va a enojarse? le hace todo eso en el coche ¡Y LUEGO SE LARGA! Es decir, ¡LE DICE QUE SE LARGUE Y LE HACE CASO! ¿¡Desde cuándo le hace _bloody_ caso en nada!―. _Bloody hell!_ ―protesta un poco más fuerte de lo que querría, cerrando los ojos cada vez más molesto.

Estados Unidos pide los paquetes que planea comerse mientras mira de reojo al inglés. En cuanto la chica se va a traerle las cosas lo mira de frente.

―¿Qué es lo que no te ha parecido esta vez? ¿Es de verdad que te toqué? Es... es absurdo Iggy, de verdad ―suelta haciendo los ojos en blanco―, sólo te toqué un poquito ―se queja―. ¡Y hasta te dejé conducir! ―agrega entre dientes cuando vuelve la mujer con sus hamburguesas.

―Olvídalo ―suelta secamente. Él bufa.

―Seh, seh. Lo olvido ―camina hasta una mesa dejandole atrás―. ¿Pero quién va a tener que aguantarlo insufrible toda la tarde intentando averiguar _what the fuck_ es lo que tiene? ―murmura bajito para sí. El mayor le sigue y se sienta en frente suyo en la mesa, en silencio.

―¿Sí quieres ir a patinar? ―le pregunta intentando cambiar el tema.

―_Yes,_ supongo ―suelta un poco desganado sacando el teléfono móvil. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas al ver el teléfono.

―¿Vas a hablar con alguien? ―le pregunta serio.

―No ―responde sin mirarle―. Voy a escribir un mensaje.

―¿Para quien? ―pregunta curioso, dándole una mordida a su primera hamburguesa. Inglaterra levanta la vista y se plantea muy seriamente decirle la verdad, pero finalmente desestima la idea, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo el morro. Baja la vista.

―Para el _prime minister_ ―miente. El estadounidense frunce el ceño.

―¿No estás de vacaciones? ―pregunta con la boca llena.

―_Yes_, pero me ha llamado antes para preguntar por un asunto urgente... solo es un mensaje, no hagas un drama ―protesta. El americano se queda callado con la agresividad y frunce el ceño. Da otras tres mordidas a la hamburguesa sin decir nada.

El británico escribe y borra el mensaje unas cinco veces sin saber que poner exactamente finalmente manda _"¿Y ahora que tripa se te ha roto, Frog? eres una bloody drama queen. Seguro que estás bien? Sonabas raro."_ pone el teléfono en vibración después.

―¿Y... ya sabes qué vas a querer ver en el teatro? Sigue _Wicked_ y _The Lion King_. Aunque no sé si _Wicked_ ya la has visto antes ―pregunta en cuanto se acaba la primera hamburguesa.

―He visto el montaje del _The Lion King_ que hacemos en mi casa ―explica guardando el teléfono.

―¿Has visto _Wicked_? ―le pregunta sonriente, cuándo el teléfono del mayor vibra.

_"No se me ha roto nada... pero has usado un kilt para el garçon y nunca para mi, que ya no quieres al hermosísimo France?"_ bromea Francia en el mensaje.

Inglaterra saca su teléfono, lee el mensaje y frunce ceño, sonrojándose imperceptiblemente.

―No, no he visto _Wicked_ ―dice en voz alta mientras escribe una respuesta.

―¿Y quieres verla? ―pregunta el menor, entusiasmado, aunque sin evitar fruncir el ceño al ver lo del celular.

_"Of course not. Nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré... Y no estoy usando un kilt, no te inventes."_ manda sin prestar mucha atención a Estados Unidos.

―_What?_ ―pregunta por fin, levantando la cabeza.

―Que si quieres ver _Wicked_ ―insiste el americano mirándole a los ojos, ahora en un tono plano.

―Ah... _yes_ ―responde guardando el teléfono de nuevo―, ¿tú la has visto?

Vibra el teléfono de Inglaterra. _"Ohhh... con tanto amour que tiene le petit France para dar y recibir... es una pena."_

―_Yes_, es como _The Wizard of Oz_... creo que también está en _London_... claro que a nosotros nos sale mejor ―da una mordida a la hamburguesa― _mfpas fashe agwec... bhahahahahafa_ ―concluye con la boca llena, riendo.

Vibra el teléfono de Inglaterra otra vez. _"Por cierto, le garçon no me ha hablado. Pensé que te interesaría saberlo"_

Inglaterra lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

―¡JA! _yes, of course_... ¿y qué más hay además de eso? ―pregunta volviendo a sacar el teléfono y leyendo ambos mensajes.

―Es decir, ¿sí la viste? ―Estas Unidos vuelve a preguntar con el ceño fruncido, mirando el teléfono.

_"Bloody wanker! será darte amor a ti mismo, presumido. Mejor. Si no te ha llamado mejor. Aún así todavía puede hacerlo... no le respondas, please"_ Vuelve a mandar.

―_What?_ ―vuelve a preguntar levantando la vista― Ah, _Wicked_... mmm... sólo quiero saber que más hay, harán más de dos obras, ¿no?

Vibra de nuevo el teléfono del inglés _"Jajajaja... para darme a mi mismo sí, pero es más divertido dárselos a los demás, ¿no crees? Por cierto, chisme: Allemagne e Italie al fin"_  
>Estados Unidos lo fulmina con la mirada.<p>

―_Yes, of course_... está _Spider-Man, Turn Off the Dark_, una nuestra llamada _Jersey Boys, Mary Poppins, Memphis,_ la aclamada Chicago... hay muchas, por eso te pregunto, quizás podemos pedir los boletos desde antes ―le explica.

Inglaterra que vuelve a leer el mensaje mientras está hablando. Levanta las cejas hasta el techo por el chisme y luego le mira.

―Eeeeh... ¿cual quieres ver tu? ―pregunta mientras empieza a escribir de nuevo _"What the hell! como sabes eso? pensaba que ya... es decir, que hacía tiempo"_

El americano tamborilea los dedos en la mesa mirando al británico con impaciencia.

―Yo ya las he visto todas ―declara―, tu eres el invitado...

Vibra el teléfono de Inglaterra. _"Ayer pasó, casi enfrente de nosotros... Italie le pidió a Allemagne que le toqueteara el rulo. Yo tb pensaba que ya pero... non"_

―Ah, yo... ¿todavía hacen _Cats_? la he visto un centenar de veces ―pregunta mientras vuelve a leer el teléfono. _"Enfrente de... vuelves a estar en Berlin? Sarkozy te va a echar de menos. Enfrente vuestro... god save the queen, pobre de Germany... Italy tenía que ser un south crazy latin... estáis todos como cencerros. Aunque me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Germany"_ escribe con una media sonrisa, imaginando la cara de Alemania... al menos se le está pasando el mal humor.

―No, la quitaron hace tiempo ―sentencia el estadounidense cortante, bufando al verle seguir escribiendo.

Francia contesta: _"Creo que estaba tan sorprendido y tan deseoso que ni siquiera pudo negarse... rojo como tomate, balbuceante. Imagínate a Allemagne balbuceante, Angleterre... para descojonarse"_

―Vaya... ―dice en voz alta, sonriendo de lo del teléfono y escribe de nuevo _"JAJA! Germany balbuceando! Mr. Callaos-todos-dejad-de-pelear-y-respetar-el-turno-de-palabra. JA! quien le ha visto y quien le ve"_

El menor le mira en silencio, ahora si fulminándolo con la mirada.

Vibra de nuevo el teléfono _"El mismo, en persona... siendo ARRASTRADO hasta la habitación por el pequeño Italie. Incroyable! Flipaba tanto que olvidé tomar fotos... jaja, qué pena. Te enviaría una, deja ver si Prusse no tomó..."_ lee de nuevo sonriente y luego mira al americano, que parece tener una especie de aura negra de ansias asesinas a su alrededor... traga saliva nervioso.

―Ejem... ¿entonces? ―pregunta mirándole con una media sonrisa culpable.

―No sabía yo que_ David_ fuera tan divertido. Veo que él hace maravillas para quitarte el mal humor, cosa que yo no puedo hacer ―se pone de pie. Estados Unidos siendo sarcástico. Todos tenemos un punto de inflexión.

―Eeeeeh... _what?_ ―pregunta Inglaterra sin entender. El menor lo fulmina una última vez tomando la charola y yendo al bote de basura a tirar las cosas.

El inglés parpadea confundido y se pone de pie también, sin saber si se va a ir o no.

En cuanto el americano tira la basura se gira a mirarle y frunce el ceño, caminando hasta la puerta. Él recoge el teléfono y el abrigo y se va detrás suyo corriendo.

El estadounidense sale a la calle y se para junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que salga. Cuando él lo hace, pasa de largo sin verle, pensando que se habrá ido ya hacia el coche y se detiene al no verle, buscándole con la mirada. Finalmente se da cuenta de que le está esperando de brazos cruzados, suspira un poco y se le acerca, poniéndose el abrigo.

El de las gafas le mira de reojo ponerse el abrigo, aún con los brazos cruzados. Ahora se ha puesto de mal humor... y en este preciso instante le da exactamente lo mismo si viene o no en canicas abajo de la maldita falda. Primero le pide que no lo toque y que no le hable, luego le pide que se aleje, luego se indigna, luego lo ignora durante la comida... y termina riéndose con quién-sabe-quién-que-no-debe-ser-David al teléfono.

―¿Entonces vamos a ir en coche o en metro? ―pregunta inocentemente parándose a su lado sin saber que hacer.

Estados Unidos le mira en silencio unos instantes y luego se pone a caminar, con las manos en las bolsas hacia el metro.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas al ver que se aleja del coche y le sigue para andar a su lado, a pesar de sus pasos tensos y largos.

En cuanto llega a la estación, baja las escaleras rápidamente (más rápido que el mayor) y cuando llega hasta abajo se gira para ver si, de puro milagro, se le levanta la falda con el aire que sale del metro. No que le interese en este momento, realmente... pero bueno, él llegó hasta aquí en la vida sabiendo aprovechar las oportunidades que le llegan y esta es una buena oportunidad, sin duda.

El británico se para en seco frente las escaleras al notar el aire que sale de ellas entendiendo por fin la intención.

Aquí arriba ni siquiera hay tanta corriente y el kilt ya está empezando a no ser lo bastante pesado. Se sonroja un poco, sin moverse.

Por supuesto, el problema no es en el túnel, si no al bajar las escaleras. Una vez abajo el aire ya será lateral, pero al bajar, la corriente es ascendente... y el bloody kilt tiene un increíble vuelo.

El americano mira hacia arriba con ceño fruncido y los brazos en las bolsas de la chamarra aún, sin moverse y, evidentemente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

El mayor se mete las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, tensandolo para que ciña por la parte de atrás y manteniéndolo abajo por la parte de delante, baja las escaleras manteniéndolo todo en su sitio.

El menor se agacha notoriamente intentando ver si ve algo.

―¿Has perdido algo? ―pegunta retorico con cierto tono burlón. Él le mira de frente, con ojos de pistola.

―No ―responde seco y se gira para caminar hasta los torniquetes. Saca la cartera y la tarjeta del metro. El otro le sigue.

―Todavía no entiendo el por qué de ir en metro.

―Si no quieres venir, no vengas y listo... ―le responde parándose junto a los torniquetes y sin mirarlo a la cara. El inglés se queda parado detrás suyo.

―Yo no he dicho que... ―empieza a defenderse y luego frunce el ceño―. _Bloody Hell_ ―protesta dándose la vuelta, yendo hasta las máquinas para sacar billetes. El americano lo sigue y lo agarra del hombro.

―Yo traigo aquí ―le muestra la tarjeta luego lo suelta inmediatamente, frunciendo el ceño―. _Sorry..._ te toqué sin tu permiso ―agrega mirándole a los ojos.

Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada unos segundos, luego bufa por la nariz y empieza a reírse mientras niega con la cabeza y se masajea las sienes.

―¿Qué voy ha hacer de ti, eh? ―pregunta por fin con una media sonrisa.

―_What the fuck?_ ―le dice a modo de pregunta, pidiéndole una explicación y frunciendo el ceño.

―Primero no me haces ningún caso en absoluto de lo que te digo y cuando tengo por seguro que vas a ignorarme, entonces empiezas ha seguir mis instrucciones a rajatabla y terminamos peleados cada quince minutos ―suelta.

―Yo... ―sigue mirándole con el ceño fruncido― ... no te entiendo ―suelta con absoluta sinceridad.

―Vamos a ver, ¿cuál es el problema? ―pregunta escuchándole con atención.

―¿Con quien te mandabas mensajes en _McDonald's_? ―le pregunta Estados Unidos antes que nada. Él tensa la espalda.

―Ya te lo he dicho, con el primer ministro. Por el asunto de la organización de las Olimpiadas ―miente.

―Y te estabas riendo... ―le dice suavecito, frunciendo el ceño. Honestamente tiene TODAS las ganas del mundo de creerle...

―_Yes._ Me estaba riendo por que me ha dicho que había resuelto unos problemas con las obras de la vila olímpica con los que llevabamos meses quebrandonos la cabeza, me ha puesto de buen humor ―explica.

―Pensé que hablabas con _France_... ―declara honestamente mirándole a los ojos. El mayor abre los ojos, aparta la vista nervioso y luego frunce el ceño.

―No. No tengo nada que decirle a ese _wine bastard_ ―dice muy serio. Estados Unidos parpadea y le cree.

―¿Por que no puedo tocarte hoy?, ¡Y me has echado del coche! Pude haberte ayudado ―le dice sonriendo un poquito de lado. Él se sonroja un poco y aparta la vista.

―¡Pues... pues tu te has ido! ―protesta sin mirarle.

―¡TÚ me has echado! y llevas todo el día diciéndome que no te toque ¡por una maldita vez que hago lo que pides, acabas indignado! te... eres... ¡Argh! ¡Eres imposible, es imposible hacerlo bien contigo! ―le reclama, frustrado.

―¡Pues yo llevo diciendotelo todo el día por un buen motivo y a ti te ha importado tres pepinos lo que te dijera o no! y cuando ya no hay ningún motivo por que el daño esta hecho, ¡entonces decides que vas a hacerme caso! ¡NO ERES CONSECUENTE! ―reclama también sin tener muy claro lo que dice, por cierto.

―¡PUES ES QUE NO ME DICES POR QUÉ! ―le grita de regreso―. Y pedirme que no te toque es... es... es... ―se pasa la mano por el pelo―. ¡Es absurdo! ¡No quiero! Y antes no entendía y pensé que era por cualquier cosa, pero después... después me haces buscarlo y... ¡Y luego pasa y me echas! ¡Me ECHAS! ¡y luego bajas de malas y te ríes con _France_! ―se defiende.

―Pues... Pues... ¡Claro que no te explico! ¡Como voy a explicarte! ¡Mira lo que pasa cuando no lo hago! ¡Imagina si encima te digo por que! ―se defiende también.

―Es... es que no puedes esperar que... ―mira el kilt―. Yo... es... ¡No! ¡Esto es injusto! Si yo saliera a la calle en las mismas condiciones, ¿tu qué harías? ¿eh? ―le reclama mirándolo fijamente.

―¿Si... Si lo hicieras... Tu? ―vacila imaginándose de nuevo lo evidente y sonrojándose.

―Yes ―Estados Unidos cruza los brazos frente a él y lo mira, serio.

―Eeeeh... ―sigue inseguro―. No... No lo sé. ¡No lo sé! ―confiesa―. Morirme yo solo, seguramente ―añade para si mismo. El americano lo mira en silencio y desfrunce el ceño. Sonríe.

―Pues es mucho más divertido no "morirse" solo ―sentencia aún sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de terminos:<strong>

**Get lost:** Pierdete.

**Drama queen:** Reina del drama, (y lo dice alguien que está incluso poniendo REGLAS estupidas con tal de no decir como se viste un kilt)

**The Lion King:** La versión en teatro musical de la película de Disney "El Rey Leon" basada en la tragedia Hamlet, de William Shakespeare.

**Wicked:** es un musical que se estrenó en el año 2003 en el teatro George Gershwin en Broadway. Cuenta la historia de las Brujas de Oz antes de que Dorothy, Toto y los demás llegaran, y está basado en la novela Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West.

**The Wizard of Oz:** El mago de Oz (1939) es una película musical de fantasía producida por Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, aunque ahora Time Warner posee los derechos de la película. En la actualidad es considerada una película de culto, a pesar de su proyecto inicial como fábula cinematográfica infantil. Está basada en la novela infantil El maravilloso mago de Oz de L. Frank Baum.

**Mfpas fashe agwec... bhahahahahafa: **Un puñado de linguistas, filologos y diferentes personalidades del campo de las letras de todo el mundo está tratando de averiguar que significa... sigue el misterio insondable.

**Amour:** Amor

**Petit:** Pequeño

**Allemagne, Germany:** Individuo rubio cuadriculado aficionado a la cerveza y a algunas practicas insanas. Peligro: No va a pillar el sarcasmo. No lo intenteis. Nunca. Olvidadlo, en serio.

**Italie, Italy:** pequeño animalillo chillón, pasta adicto. Peligro: puede parecer muerto, pero seguramente solo estará dormido, es importante no tropezar con él por que si se despierta se podria poner a cantar.

**Spider-Man, Turn Off the Dark:** Es un musical de rock con las canciones de Bono de U2 y The Edge. El musical está basado en los comics de Spider-man de Stan Lee y Steve Ditko, publicado por Marvel.

**Jersey Boys:** Es un musical con música de Bob Gaudio, letras de Bob Crewe y el libreto de Marshall Brickman y Rick Elice. Se trata de un musical de estilo documental, basado en la vida de uno de los grupos de rock más exitosos de 1960, el Four Seasons.

**Mary Poppins:** Musical basado en la película de Walt Disney estrenada en 1964, basada en la serie de libros del mismo nombre y que firmaba P. L. Travers.

**Memphis:** Musical de rock basado en los años cincuenta en Memphis, Tenessee, con la música original de Bon Jovi  
>Chicago: es un musical interpretado por primera vez en 1975, basado en la obra Chicago de Maurine Dallas Watkins. Tiene guion de Bob Fosse y Fred Ebb, con música de John Kander y letras de Fred Ebb.<p>

**Cats:** es un musical compuesto por Andrew Lloyd Webber en 1981 basado en Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats de T. S. Eliot.

**Berlin:** Las regiones vitales de... en realidad Prusia, por que era la capital de Alemania del este, la del Oeste era Bonn.

**Sarkozy:** Se refiere a Nicolás Sarkozy, el Presidente de la Republica Francesa.

**South crazy latin:** Latino loco del sur, se refiere a los descendientes del Imperio Romano, los pueblos cuyo idioma proviene del latín, Italia, España, Francia...

**Incroyable:** Increible

**Prusse:** Individuo albino egolatra de fuerte olor y sabor a cerveza. (y aún así mundialmente reconocido como Awesome) Peligro: se reparten sartenazos a su alrrededor.

**David:** Se refiere a David Cameron, el Primer Ministro británico.

* * *

><p>Un review por el buen sexo de reconciliación.<p> 


	14. 14th Avenue

_It's easier to leave than to be left behind_

_Leaving was never my proud_

_Leaving New York, never easy_

_I saw the light fading out_

**John Michael Stipe**

* * *

><p>―<em>Eeeeh... ―sigue inseguro―. No... No lo sé. ¡No lo sé! ―confiesa―. Morirme yo solo, seguramente ―añade para si mismo. El americano lo mira en silencio y desfrunce el ceño. Sonríe.<em>

―_Pues es mucho más divertido no "morirse" solo ―sentencia aún sonriendo._

―_Wh... What? _―pregunta mirándole fijamente, pálido. No se suponía que tenía que escuchar eso.

―Aun quiero saber... _god!_ Es increíblemente _sexy_ la idea ―mira el kilt.

Inglaterra aprieta las piernas y se cubre con las manos, sonrojándose y frunciendo el ceño, pasa por su lado para ir a los torniquetes. Oh, y vuelve el mantra _heknowsheknowsheknows._

Estados Unidos duda un segundo si tomarlo del brazo, arrastrarlo hasta el coche, hasta la casa, hasta... Dioses.

El Inglés se detiene al llegar, sin entrar. El americano sigue teniendo la tarjeta. Se espera sin atreverse a mirarlo y cuando otra persona trata de pasar le ladra un insulto de la pura tensión.

El estadounidense camina atrás del británico en los torniquetes y mete su tarjeta para que pase y luego otra vez para pasar él mismo, sonriendo triunfal.

―Quizás yo podría prohibirte usar esos kilts, distraen demasiado. No quiero ni decirte cómo fue la junta ―confiesa sonriente mientras se detienen a esperar el vagón―. Quizás deba obligarte a usarlos más a menudo. Si estoy en lo cierto, podría ser _AWESOME!_ ―concluye en cuanto viene el vagón junto con una ráfaga de aire.

El mayor simplemente se queda paralizado a su lado, sin mirarle y sin decir nada. Todavía avergonzado por lo embarazoso de todo el asunto... ¡Por la reina! ¡Él no se ha puesto el kilt por esto! ¡Todo es un error! Seguro el niño esta sacando CONCLUSIONES ahora. Y lo peor es que no son conclusiones equivocadas pero... ¡no se supone que tenga que saberlo! ¡Esto solo! _Bloody hell!_ ¡Los _bloody_ hombres de verdad! ¡El _bloody_ kilt! ¡Las _bloody_ costumbres!

En cuanto nota la ráfaga de viento, el inglés hace un movimiento rápido tratando de minimizar lo inevitable lo máximo posible.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo, divertido y valora las cosas. Si Inglaterra no trae... si REALMENTE no trae NADA abajo de la falda esa, él no quiere que nadie más vea las regiones vitales inglesas, que en realidad son suyas.

Frunce el ceño. Esto sería divertido si sólo estuviera él, pero habiendo más gente es un poco... En cuanto llega el tren ve que al británico haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por taparse y, _maaaaaaaaan!_ Esto no es divertido cuando... argh!

En un movimiento rápido se acerca a él, de frente y lo abraza, intentando evitar que la falda esa se levante por enfrente.

Inglaterra siente el abrazo paralizándose.

―_What the hell_ se supone que haces,_ git!_―protesta apartándole sin entender, cuando el metro ya se ha detenido.

―Pues evitar que... ―mira el kilt de reojo.

―¿Que no era precisamente por eso por lo que me has obligado a tomar el metro expresamente? ―reclama subiendo.

―Pueeeeeeeeees es que... ―se sube atrás de él y se acerca―. Hay mucha gente y... ―vuelve a mirar el Kilt.

―Pues esa era la idea, ¿no? ―pregunta frunciendo el ceño y sacando conclusiones―. Cuanta más gente mejor. Pero no vas a conseguir humillarme, me agrada y lo considero muy elegante ―explica sentándose. Estados Unidos lo mira descolocado y se sienta junto a él.

―Espera, ¿tu crees que yo lo que quiero es... humillarte? ―le dice serio―. ¡Estás loco! ―suelta riéndose. El mayor le mira.

―¿Pues que otra cosa si no? Si fuera por el aparcamiento podríamos haber tomado un taxi ―explica.

―Yo lo que quiero saber... ―vuelve a mirar de reojo el kilt―, pero acabo de pensar que no quiero que todos los demás lo vean también, si es lo que yo creo ―dice sin mirarlo.

―Espera, ¿quieres decir que NO lo sabes?―el inglés flipa.

―No, no. Es que... decía que era opcional ―se agacha hacia enfrente intentando mirarle entre las piernas, levantando un poco la falda.

Inglaterra pone las manos clavándolas entre las piernas en un movimiento seco.

―¿Y tú qué crees? ―pregunta dudoso, tratando de no mirarle pero a la vez tratando de verle. El menor abre los ojos como platos e intenta e intenta quitarle las manos.

―¡Quiero veeeeeeer! ―lloriquea empeñoso e infantil.

―¡Basta! ―ordena taxativo. ¡Un soplo de aire! ¡Una luz en el cielo! ¡Un oasis en el desierto! ¡NO lo sabe! ¡NO lo sabe! Si el británico no fuera tan reprimido, se levantaría y se pondría a bailar. ¡Puede conservar la dignidad!

―_AWESOME!_ ―grita el americano sin dejar de intentar quitarle las manos―. Esto... ¡Esto es como lo más absolutamente _SEXY_ que has hecho en la vida! ―exclama casi en un susurro―. _My God!_ ―sonríe―. Es... es... ¡Quiero ir a casa!

―¡Basta! ―vuelve a ordenar clavando más fuerte y sonrojándose de nuevo―. No... No es lo que piensas ―miente―. Como has leído, es opcional.

―¡No te creo! ―responde sonriendo mucho, mirándole a la cara―. De hecho no sólo no te creo, sino que estoy seguro de que... _oh, my GOD! This is.._. ―le brillan los ojos.

El inglés sigue con el brazo rígido fuertemente clavado entre las piernas y con la otra mano se pellizca el puente de la nariz deseando que la tierra se lo trague. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan abochornado.

Estados Unidos sigue intentando jalarle el brazo que tiene entre las piernas y sigue a lo suyo.

―Esto... ¡Esto es a_wesome!_ Debe... debe... _oh, god!_ ―se ríe un poco, con risita nerviosa―. Debe ser un sueño... ―sigue balbuceando―, uno de esos geniales en los que estás vestido de policía o de pirata o de...

Y aunque parezca imposible, al oír eso Inglaterra se las apaña para sonrojarse un poco más aún, mientras abre los ojos como platos. Seguro ningún jurado lo condenaría si matara al menor ahora mismo. Levanta las manos y en un movimiento super-rápido le toma de la cabeza tapándole la boca.

―Basta ―susurra cortándole. Él se paraliza y vuelve la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos―. _Please..._ ―añade mirándole también.

El estadounidense se lleva las dos manos a la boca y jala las manos del mayor para liberarse y poder hablar. Él le suelta inocentemente y confiado.

―¿Podemos ir a casa? ¿Podemos? _Please? Please? Please, please, please, please... _a casa... _please!_ ―susurra sonriendo poniéndose de pie y tirando de él. El inglés se golpea la frente con frustración.

―Pero... ―sigue resistiéndose aunque se pone de pie también―. ¿Y lo de ir a patinar? ―cae en la cuenta.

―¿Quieres ir a patinar con eso... así! ¡El piso es como un ESPEJO! ―le dice mirándolo―. Eso... eso sería pornográfico. Y yo no voy a prometerte que no voy a tocarte en esas circunstancias ―explica Estados Unidos serio, ya cayendo en lo literal. Inglaterra, que esta en plan sonrojo permanente, aparta la cara.

―El hielo de las pistas de hielo es blanco ―suelta―, como en el hockey.

―¿Tu has patinado en hielo alguna vez... especialmente cuando ya no hace tanto frío? ―le pregunta incrédulo, mirándole― Es... de... de verdad quieres ir a... ―se sonroja, dejándose caer en el asiento del metro y evidentemente, empezando a tener algunos problemillas él mismo.

Inglaterra aparta la mirada. Ni siquiera sabe por que ha dicho lo de ir a patinar. Ni siquiera sabe si quiere ir a patinar. Ni siquiera sabe qué esta haciendo.

Se queda de pie a su lado agarrándose de una barra, por que una ancianita le ha quitado el asiento, mientras trata de que no se le funda el cerebro al procesar todo lo que ha dicho el americano. Tarea ardua e intrincada donde las haya.

Estados Unidos lo mira un segundo y ve que está distraído... saca el teléfono y empieza a intentar usarlo de espejo para ver abajo de la falda.

El británico se da cuenta, frunce el ceño y se aparta, tenso.

―Si haces una foto de eso no vas a volver a tocarme en la vida ―amenaza.

―¡No quiero una foto, quiero verlo! ¡Es tan _fucking AWESOME!_ ―dice sonriente.

―Pues no vas a verlo ―responde con determinación―. No en público, al menos ―añade mucho más bajito. La megafonía del metro avisa que se acerca a una estación.

―¿Bajamos? ―pregunta el de las gafas poniéndose de pie de un salto.

―No lo sé, no sé a donde me llevas ―confiesa.

―¿Pues qué no íbamos a casa? ―pregunta confundido.

―¿Que no íbamos a patinar? ―responde en el mismo tono.

―¡Pero tu dijiste! ―protesta y agarra la orilla del kilt, dispuesto a levantarlo―. ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ―declara.

El inglés, previendo las intenciones, agarra el kilt del mismo lado que él de manera que no pueda hacer mucho daño en realidad si se le ocurre alguna estupidez.

―_God save the queen!_ Esta es una de las peores ideas que he tenido nunca. Si solo hubiera podido hacer la maleta...

―¡No! Es una de las ideas más geniales que se le ha ocurrido a alguien... ―declara mientras la imagen mental de él levantando el kilt en este momento le ejem... funde el cerebro―. _My gaaaaaaaawd..._ ―se lamenta quedito, sonrojándose.

―Esta bien. Me da igual si vamos o no a patinar, pero quiero ir al teatro ―suelta Inglaterra prácticamente random.

―¡El teatro es hasta la noche! ―se queja Estados Unidos―. ¡No puedes hacerme esto hasta la noche!

―Yo he aguantado TODO el día ―le recuerda con cierto reproche.

―Sí, y me has prohibido tocarte y hablarte y luego has... ―cae en la cuenta―. ¡Jooooo! ¡HAS HECHO _ESO_ EN EL COCHE! ―lo mira con ojos desorbitados― ¡Y SIN MI! Eso es tan... tan... ¡Tan! ―se levanta con el ceño fruncido―. ¡Quiero ir a casa!

―¡Tu has roto todas las reglas a propósito! ¡Y luego me has hecho caso y te has ido! ―protesta de nuevo cerrando los ojos y con el ceño fruncido.

―Yo no he roto nada a propósito. De haber sabido... de haber sabido ni siquiera hubiéramos salido de casa ―le dice casi susurrándole al oído. El inglés tiene un escalofrío. _Oh, yeah_―. Además, quien dice que tu no te has puesto la porno-falda a propósito para seducirme ―agrega en el mismo tono.

―No... No digas... Bobadas ―le riñe inseguro―. Como por enésima vez, ¡es un kilt, no una falda! Y solo me lo he puesto por que no he traído pantalones por que no pude hacer bien la maleta por que compré el vuelo incorrecto por que TU estabas distrayéndome al teléfono y yo ni siquiera quería que supieras y... ―sigue alegando cosas sin sentido de puro nerviosismo al estilo "blablablá la reina, blablablá tu culpa, blablablá los modales, blablablá _bloody hell_".

Estados Unidos lo mira a los ojos mientras lo oye parlotear y finalmente lo calla de la forma más funcional que ha conseguido en las últimas doce horas.

¡Muac!

E Inglaterra se calla. Oh, sí. Claro que se calla. Y a estas alturas es posible que toda la gente del metro este aplaudiendo... O al menos están muy entretenidos. Ah, sí... Y ¿hemos comentado que el británico no tiene ni idea de qué hacer? Por que no la tiene.

Estados Unidos se separa.

Un joven chifla por allá, un niño aplaude y alguien más grita _"GET A ROOM!"_ de una manera bastante obscena.

El inglés, completamente avergonzado, trata de no mirar a nadie manteniéndose con el ceño fruncido mientras se concentra en contar los segundos hasta que vagón se detiene... Y sale corriendo, literalmente.

El americano sonríe y se despide de los demás con una reverencia del estilo estrella de Hollywood, antes de salir corriendo atrás del británico.

―¡Iggy!

Pero él no le hace ni caso, sube corriendo las escaleras sin siquiera preocuparse por el kilt y por llevarle detrás.

Estados Unidos sube atrás de él, no sin esforzarse por verlo.

―¡Iggy! _¡Please, c'mon!_ ¡Iggyyyyyy! ―grita subiendo y cuando Inglaterra esta en el último par de escalones, una ráfaga de aire hace el milagro y el estadounidense le ve por fin el culo entero al desnudo―. _¡WOW!_

El británico sigue corriendo sin pensar muy bien en lo que esta haciendo. Se mete a la calzada hasta detener un taxi, se monta corriendo dando una dirección y el taxi se pone en marcha.

Flipando, el americano sube los últimos escalones girando un poco hacia atrás para ver si alguien alguien más vio el espectáculo... y cuando voltea de nuevo al frente, Inglaterra está subiendo a un taxi que arranca.

―_Englaaaaaaand! _―chilla mientras corre un poco atrás del taxi en la clásica escena cliché... y no tiene ningún éxito, a diferencia de lo que se ve en las películas―. _FUCK!_

El taxista conduce por la ciudad bastante deprisa, tal como le ha pedido, mientras le suelta un rollo aburridísimo que el inglés no esta escuchando (debe ser español).

Estados Unidos se sienta por allí en una banca. Seguro, seguro Inglaterra va al aeropuerto o a algo así. ¿Cómo es que siempre hace lo mismo? _Fuck!_ Como es de esperarse, saca el teléfono y le marca al celular.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de términos<strong>

**Get a room: **conseguid un cuarto.

* * *

><p>Bueno, un review para que nadie nos mate... a nosotras o a Inglaterra :)<p> 


	15. 15th Avenue

_La última vez que estuve dentro de una mujer fue cuando visitaba la Estatua de la Libertad_  
><strong>Allan Stewart Königsberg<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Estados Unidos se sienta por allí en una banca. Seguro, seguro Inglaterra va al aeropuerto o a algo así. ¿Cómo es que siempre hace lo mismo? Fuck! Como es de esperarse, saca el teléfono y le marca al celular.<em>

* * *

><p>El británico mira el teléfono, sonríe de lado y descuelga. Quizás podía calmarse y aprovechar la situación en vez de hacer un DRAMA por una vez.<p>

―¿A... dónde vas? ―le pregunta el menor al notar su respiración, con voz realmente desconsolada―. _Please, please_ no te vayas... _please_―agrega.

―Eres un héroe patético, ¿vas a dejar que el villano se escape? ―le reta sonriendo y luego cuelga.

El estadounidense se queda mirando el teléfono. _What the...?_Frunce el ceño y vuelve a marcar, ahora otro número.

―Necesito un rastreo vía satélite ―pide en cuanto le contestan―. _Yes..._ voy a hacer la llamada ahora, ¿pueden localizarlo? ―pregunta serio―. _Yes..._necesitaré también un par de patrullas... y un helicóptero ―agrega.

El británico apaga el teléfono, sonriente, más o menos conocedor de lo que es capaz su ex colonia.

―Estoy seguro que podrá ir por un túnel, _gentleman_―le dice al conductor dejándole un billete de veinte libras.

El americano le llama otra vez y el celular está apagado.

―_My god, Iggy... WHY?_ ―pregunta en voz alta a pesar de que sabe que no puede oírle, volviendo a marcar el otro número―. Ha apagado el teléfono, va en un taxi... _Yes_, en un taxi... _I know._ No tienes que decirme que esta es la ciudad con más _fucking_ taxis en el país... Quiero una moto._ NOW..._ Si no le encuentro en cuatro horas _please_ empieza la búsqueda._ Aha... aha... yes, yes... _¿ahí hay una moto? _Really? Whoa!_

Corre una cuadra entera y da vuelta a la derecha, en efecto... hay un puesto de la policía en una esquina._ Yeah! _Se acerca corriendo.

―_Hello!_Les han pedido algo para mi ―les informa sonriente.

Inglaterra le pide al taxi detenerse en un punto dado y se baja. Esto le estaría saliendo mejor si lo hubiera planeado pero... Así es mucho más excitante. Se mete en una tienda de teléfonos y compra uno barato con la tarjeta mas barata que pueda usarse.

El joven policía mira a Estados Unidos entrecerrando los ojos.

―Es usted... ―empieza a decir.

―_Yeeeeeees! I'm America!_―le interrumpe sonriendo―. ¿Tienes mi moto?

―Tiene que devolverla máximo mañana, _please..._―le indica el chico lanzándole las llaves mientras él le sonríe.

―_Thank you_―agradece y sale corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

Inglaterra enciende el teléfono que ha comprado y le manda un SMS al menor "¿Has pensado que harás cuando atrapes al ratón, gato?". Luego lo tira a la papelera encendido, mientras pide otro taxi.

El americano llega corriendo y la ve. No es, ni de cerca la moto que tiene en casa pero joder, es lo máximo que puede esperar.

Para acabarla, desgraciadamente no es como Batman o Superman, así que no tiene disfraz de jeans y chaqueta de cuero como lo soñaría... al menos, quitado la corbata y el saco en el coche y se ha puesto la chamarra de siempre.

Saca el celular y flipa al ver el mensaje. Eso... _Wow!_ ESO es como... _WOW!_¿Desde cuándo Inglaterra es tan jodidamente... excitante?

"Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber escapado" le contesta mientras prende la moto y se pone el casco. Arrancando, memoriza el nombre y marca el número al que había marcado antes.

―Ha cambiado de teléfono, _please_ localízalo ―pide antes de dictarle el número―. _Thanks for the bike_―agradece antes de colgar.

El inglés le da una dirección diferente al del taxi sonriendo cada vez más... Esto es extrañamente divertido.

Un segundo después, Estados Unidos siente el teléfono vibrar y yendo a 90mph, lo saca y mira el mensaje. No está tan lejos de ahí. Acelera un poco más y toma una vuelta a la izquierda.

El británico sigue dentro del taxi pensando en como ligar las cosas y sintiéndose cada vez mas excitado... ¿Será capaz de seguir las pistas?

Después de un par de minutos el estadounidense llega al lugar que marca en el mapa. Hay una tienda de cigarros y una de teléfonos. Se baja de la moto, se quita el casco, llama al teléfono del que le mandó el mensaje y escucha no muy lejos una musiquilla. Se gira sobre su eje.

―_Damn!_Iggy! ―protesta sonriendo al ubicar la música de adentro de un bote de basura. Corre hacia ahí, saca el teléfono y lo examina.

No debe estar muy lejos, deduce mirando alrededor. Entra en la tienda y pregunta rápidamente a la mujer por un hombre como el inglés. La mujer sí lo reconoce pero no sabe decirle nada más, no le ha dicho a dónde iba.

―_Thanks!_―se despide saliendo por la puerta y pensando a dónde podrá haber ido ahora; seguro ha ido en un taxi, pero a dónde es... ¡buff! ¡las posiblidades son infinitas!

Se sienta en la moto y espera unos segundos, marcando a su teléfono de siempre (por si lo ha vuelto a encender)... está apagado.

―Iggyyyyyy... ―lo invoca en voz alta.

Inglaterra baja del taxi, se acerca a una cabina telefónica y llama al móvil de Estados Unidos. Él brinca del susto y contesta sonriendo.

―IGGY! ¿dónde estás?

―Tschk, tschk... Estoy esperando por ti, ¿sabes? ―suelta sin pensar en lo que esta diciendo, mientras se sonroja un poco―. ¿Es que no tienes ganas?... Tic tac ―añade antes de colgar.

―Nhhhhh ―acierta a medio gemir el americano al escucharlo decir semejantes cosas por teléfono. Parpadea a punto de morir y sacude la cabeza cuando se da cuenta que es el tono de ocupado lo que está escuchando―. _My... GOD!_―exclama algo azorado ahí, sin creer lo que escucha.

Manda el número de la cabina por mensaje, y antes de acabar de ajustarse el casco ya tiene la esquina de dónde marcó.

―¡JESUS, IGGY! Voy a... buff... ni creas que me va a importar que estemos a media calle ―declara a pesar de que sabe que no le oye, arrancando la moto.

El inglés, aun en la cabina, se detiene un segundo pensando. Esto es un poco... Prefiere seguir sin pensar, no va ha haber muchos sitios más. Se quita la corbata, la cuelga del teléfono deseando por que no la encuentre nadie antes y luego llama a otro taxi dándole otra dirección.

El menor llega a la cabina, solo unos segundos más tarde que el taxi se haya ido.

El británico sigue dentro del taxi, planeando. Este será el último lugar, si lo alarga demasiado no funcionara tan bien.

Un niño está dentro de la cabina. Estados Unidos lo ve a lo lejos.

¿Es un niño o es Iggy? No, no, no. Es un niño. Y está... _oh, god!_¡Esa es la...! Se baja con la moto casi en movimiento y abre la puerta de la cabina.

―De... de... ¡esa es mía! ―sentencia con voz firme. El niño niega con la cabeza―. No, no. Hablo en serio ―advierte quitándose el casco. Es mi corbata, la olvidé aquí cuando...

―No, no es tuya. Se la quitó un señor rarísimo que llevaba falda ―le interrumpe el niño muy serio. Estados Unidos se descojona.

―Te doy... Diez por ella ―propone sonriente. El niño niega con la cabeza.

―Gano más en una hora repartiendo periódicos ―declara cínicamente, el de las gafas hace ojos en blanco.

―Si vives por aquí, tu no repartes periódicos ―declara sonriendo―. Ahora dámela.

El niño vuelve a negar.

―Dame cincuenta y es tuya ―declara.

Por su lado, el británico se baja del taxi y entra a un edificio blanco y grande de estilo neo clásico con grandes columnatas corintias y letras doradas en la fachada. Habla un momento con la mujer de la puerta pidiéndole instrucciones, ella le indica a donde ir.

―_C'mon..._―apremia Estados Unidos mientras vuelve a hacer los ojos en blanco y saca la cartera. Saca un billete de cincuenta dólares―. Dame la corbata y te doy los cincuenta dando y dando ―le dice extendiendo la mano y el billete.

El niño le mira dudoso.

―_C'mon!_¡No tengo tiempo de estar haciendo esto! ¡Dámela! ―ordena más serio.

El niño extiende la corbata y él se la ARRANCA de la mano.

―¡Hey! ¿Y mis cien dólares? ―protesta el niño cruzando los brazos.

―¿Cien? _WHAT?_―le mira con el ceño fruncido―. ¡Dijiste cincuenta!

―Pues quiero cien ―exige poniendo los brazos en jarras.

―Estas loco, no voy a darte cien... y si sigues intentando tomarme el pelo, voy a darte veinte nada más ―le mira guardándose la corbata en la bolsa.

―Vale. Cincuenta y tu casco ―negocia el niño.

―No voy a darte el casco, en definitiva ―sale de la cabina―. Ten cincuenta y eso sólo porque estoy de buen humor ―declara dándole el billete y poniéndose el casco―. _My god!_¡Pero que ratero!

El inglés entra a la sala que le han indicado en silencio. Enciende uno de los ordenadores y escribe un Mail "un gato que no caza ratones... Debe estar distraído, en que estará pensando el gato? Imaginando o recordando? No servirá de nada si no encuentra al ratón" le da a enviar sin saber si eso tiene mucho sentido, esto pasa por improvisar.

El americano siente el teléfono vibrar. Busca en mensajes y en llamadas... nada.

―_What the...?_ ―checa el correo, y mira que es de Inglaterra. Lo abre histérico y lo lee―. _Jeez..._ ―susurra leyéndolo otra vez e imaginándose cazando al británico y estrellándole contra la pared y metiéndole la mano por la fald... ―_My goodness..._

Busca la dirección IP y la manda por correo en el instante. Unos segundos después le llega otra vez la respuesta por mail. Para ese momento, él ya arrancó la moto y va en camino.

Inglaterra se va a la mujer de antes y le pide un papel y un lápiz, después de escribir un par de cosas, le devuelve el lápiz.

―No creo que tarde mucho en llegar un muchacho preguntando por mi. Es rubio, de ojos azules, como así de alto, usa gafas... _Please_, entréguele esto en mi nombre ―pide tendiendo el papel. La mujer sonríe asintiendo y él le sonríe de vuelta antes de salir del edificio para ir a por el ultimo taxi.

El estadounidense llega a la biblioteca unos cuantos minutos después, algo histérico porque se ha perdido. NUNCA había estado ahí antes.

Se baja corriendo, con el pelo empapado en sudor pegado a la cabeza y todo despeinado por el casco. Le sonríe a la chica del mostrador.

―_Hello!_Vino un señor hace rato, con unas cejotas... y una falda jodidamente sexy, ¿lo ha visto?

―_Yes _―responde ella soltando una risita por el comentario de la falda―. Ha dejado esto para usted ―le tiende la nota.

―_Thank you!_―agradece tomando la hoja de papel y desdoblándola.

"Así es como el ratón le toma el pelo al gato... Allí donde tu quieras ir, yo te estaré esperando"

Estados Unidos se tambalea de los nervios... y la anticipación... y la excitación... y seguramente del hambre, pero eso en este momento no es importante.

―¡Está en casa! _oh my gawd!_―sale corriendo y arranca la moto acelerando como loco (y debería morir aplastado por un camión o algo así por como va manejando, pero por el bien de la trama, va a llegar junto con Inglaterra antes o después... vivo).

Se salta todas las leyes viales del país, que son miles, sin siquiera pensar en lo mucho que van a regañarle cuando descubran que fue él el que desorganizó media ciudad, saltó sobre un coche, e incendió otro... pero al fin gira en la última esquina de la casa, metiéndose por la banqueta en sentido contrario.

El británico se baja del taxi llegando a casa primero. Ni siquiera sabemos como, por que seguro un taxi no puede correr más que Estados Unidos en moto, pero no vamos a desvelar fallos del guión. Paga tranquilamente, se detiene en el portal y se sonroja un poco. Por la reina... Ahora es cuando tiene que dejarse cazar. Esto... Ni siquiera puede saber en que demonios estaba pensando. Seguramente no estaba pensado.

A varios metros lo ve en la puerta de la casa, la falda es inconfundible. Sonríe y vuelve a pensar que desde cuando Iggy se ha vuelto tan   
><em>KYEAHWHAAAAAA!<em>

El inglés entra al portal. Y luego decide volver a salir. Y vuelve a entrar. Y vuelve a salir, completamente histérico, sin notar que se aproxima.

El americano sube un poco la velocidad cuando lo ve entrar. Luego lo ve salir y la baja. Lo ve entrar de nuevo y la sube. Finalmente se acaba la banqueta porque llega. Baja la velocidad por completo y se para cerca de la puerta, mirándole.

E Inglaterra se queda paralizado en la puerta al verle llegar en la moto, con todo ese aire _"easy rider, born to be wild"_después de haberle perseguido por toda la ciudad. Se queda sin aliento un instante mientras siente que se le acelera el corazón. Luego recupera la seguridad y, por una vez, sonríe con suficiencia.

―Le estaba esperando, _Mr. Bond_―suelta.

Estados Unidos se quita el casco y se mete la mano en el pelo intentando (y fallando miserablemente) peinarse y lo mira con ojos muy muy abiertos... MUY muy abiertos, mientras dice esas palabras.

El inglés trata de tragar saliva y le cuesta la vida.

―_F... F... Fuck..._ ―balbucea el americano mirándolo, absolutamente... pero ABSOLUTAMENTE incrédulo. Es decir, esto... esto de verdad tiene que ser un sueño. Uno de esos BUENOS. Temblando un poco, apaga la moto, se baja con el casco bajo el brazo y se acerca a él―. Usted, _Mr. England_, ha sido un muuuy mal chico ―niega con la cabeza―. Y... _Oh, Jesus!_¡Ha sido absolutamente...! ―dice mientras camina hacia él.

El inglés se sonroja vacilando, por que no tiene tanto aguante, cuando el estadounidense se le acerca y le extiende el casco, esperando a que lo tome con las manos, mientras se agacha para cargarlo en modo tipo novia cruzando por el umbral.

Y él que ahora mismo esta como un flan, todavía preguntándose de donde ha sacado valor para esto... efectivamente toma el casco.

―No vamos a ir al teatro ―declara el de las gafas entrando por la puerta. El otro se decepciona un momento por que pensaba que quizás podrían ir después de... jugar un rato y luego decide que seguramente prefiere quedarse y jugar un rato más, después de todo ni siquiera se ha enterado de cuales son las obras que hacen.

―¿Ese es el castigo? tschk ―suelta retándole como si no fuera nada, pero sin atreverse a mirarle.

―Ah no, esa... esa es la ventaja. Ahora verás el castigo. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que nunca, nunca volverás a ponerte un kilt sin sonrojarte ―concluye sonriente arreglándoselas para entrar a la casa y cerrando la puerta con una patada, agradeciendo el haber desactivado a Joan y que no tenga que poner su retina y su sangre para entrar, porque probablemente en ese caso lo harían en el jardín... o en la puerta, o en la banqueta. En este preciso instante no le interesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario de terminos<strong>

**Batman: **héroe creado por los estadounidenses Bob Kane y Bill Finger (aunque sólo se reconoce la autoría al primero) propiedad de DC Comics. Su primera aparición fue en la historia titulada _El caso del sindicato químico_ de la revista _Detective Comics_ n.º 27, lanzada por la editorial National Publications en mayo de 1939.  
><strong>Súperman: <strong>superhéroe de cómics que aparece en las publicaciones de DC Comics, considerado ampliamente como un icono de los Estados creado por el escritor estadounidense Jerry Siegel y el dibujante estadounidense nacido en Canadá Joe Shuster en 1932, cuando ambos se encontraban viviendo en Cleveland, Ohio; lo vendieron a Detective Comics, Inc. en 1938 y la primera aventura del personaje fue publicada en _Action Comics 1_ (junio de 1938) para luego aparecer en varias seriales de radio, programas de televisión, películas, tiras periódicas, y videojuegos.  
><strong>Thanks for the bike: <strong>Gracias por la moto  
><strong>Damn: <strong>Maldita sea  
><strong>Cincuenta dolares: <strong>vendrían siendo unos 37,5€ para este lado del oceano, más o menos lo que cuesta una comida (dos platos más postre) en un restaurante más o menos bueno.  
><strong>My goodness: <strong>Otra versión de una expresión de incredulidad del tipo "Dios mío"  
><strong>: <strong>¿de veras a estas alturas hay aun alguien que trata de entender los balbuceos de Estados Unidos?  
><strong>Easy rider: <strong>película estadounidense de 1969, del género road movie, dirigida por Dennis Hopper, protagonizada por Peter Fonda, Dennis Hopper y Jack Nicholson en los papeles principales. Ganadora de numerosos premios y nominada a otros tantos más.  
><strong>Born to be wild <strong>canción rock compuesta por Mars Bonfire e interpretada por la banda de rock canadiense Steppenwolf. Es en ocasiones descrita como la canción originaria del estilo heavy metal, y asociada al bautismo de este estilo musical. Fue elegido como banda sonora de la película Easy Rider, en la que la canción fue acompañada en su comienzo por el ruido de motocicletas. Desde entonces, es muy popularmente asociada al estilo motero.

* * *

><p>Y para acabar, agradecimientos finales... en estricto orden alfabético: <strong>aimyOtaku, Alice-fair, AllegraIvanova, clicker-195, Daidaidaisy, MyobiXHitachiin, Natamsha, ShoujolovesUSUK, TheFannishaUsui, <strong>por sus reviews habituales a pesar de que Agua y Aceite tengan una coordinación pésima en lo que se refiere a responderlos... siempre los leemos (y solemos considerar cualquier observación de manera obsesiva).

A cualquier otro lector esporádico silencioso, gracias por hacer lo mejor que se puede hacer por una historia: leerla.

Y por que no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte... a América y a Reino Unido.


End file.
